Resident Evil: Experimento X
by Goldfield
Summary: 1986. Enquanto o coronel William Guile, unido aos combatentes do S.T.A.R.S., tenta minar o poder do terrível Mestre Bison, misteriosas experiências têm palco no coração da Amazônia... Crossover entre Resident Evil, Street Fighter e Metal Gear Solid.
1. Capítulo 1

Resident Evil: Experimento X

"Às vezes as peças de um quebra-cabeça devem ser misturadas para que possamos desvendar o enigma".

Capítulo 1

Raccoon City, EUA, abril de 1986.

--- Vai, vai!

A voz do médico na sala de cirurgia se confundia com os gemidos da mulher na mesa de operação. Ele e mais três enfermeiros do Raccoon Hospital estavam tentando salvar duas vidas: a da mãe e a do bebê que estava nascendo.

--- Faça força, senhora! – exclamou um dos enfermeiros, nervoso, testa suada.

Os gemidos da mulher na mesa viraram gritos, gritos frenéticos:

--- Ah, ah... Ah!

--- Por favor, agüente...

Mas eles não poderiam fazer muito por ela. Subitamente a mulher calou-se, e seu olhar saiu de órbita. Primeiro fitou a forte luz branca sobre a mesa, e depois se virou para a direita, moribundo.

--- Oh, não! – desesperou-se o médico.

O marcador ao lado da mesa começou a ficar estável. As oscilações da linha verde na tela viraram uma reta desanimadora. A mulher não dava mais sinal de vida.

No bem iluminado corredor do hospital, um homem de jaleco está sentado sozinho num banco, de frente para uma senhora idosa que parece ignorá-lo. O indivíduo tem um cigarro na boca e está com a face toda molhada de suor. Em seu peito é possível ver um crachá com sua foto e o símbolo de um guarda-chuva vermelho e branco.

De repente um enfermeiro vestido de azul ganha o corredor, vindo da sala de cirurgia. Arrancando a máscara do rosto, ele revela um rosto triste e desconsolado, se aproximando do homem que fuma. Parando em sua frente ele diz, trêmulo:

--- Senhor Birkin...

A face sem expressão do homem imediatamente vira-se na direção do enfermeiro, com olhar penetrante e indagador.

--- Sua mulher... – suspirou o enfermeiro, tentando tomar coragem.

--- O que tem ela? – perguntou Birkin, aparentando calma.

--- Ela não resistiu...

Birkin continuou fitando o rapaz, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

--- E o bebê? – indagou o marido, sem demonstrar qualquer mudança de estado emocional.

Antes que o enfermeiro pudesse responder, um outro veio correndo da sala de cirurgia, gritando:

--- Venha aqui, Mike! A mulher voltou a dar sinais de vida!

--- O quê? – espantou-se o primeiro enfermeiro.

--- É isso mesmo! Venha!

Os dois homens vestidos de azul voltaram correndo para a sala de cirurgia, enquanto Birkin voltava a olhar para a senhora idosa, que mais parecia uma estátua. E, sem tirar o cigarro da boca, deixou escapar um sorriso.

--- Só pode ser um milagre! – disse o médico, enquanto os dois enfermeiros entravam novamente na sala.

A mulher estava viva, e agora mais agitada do que antes, virando a cabeça para os lados sem parar, parecia querer levantar da mesa. A linha verde na tela do aparelho voltava a ter grandes flutuações.

--- Ah, ah! – ela voltou a gritar, e seus olhos pareciam querer saltar para fora do rosto.

--- Faça força, senhora!

E a mãe obedeceu, cerrando os dentes, enquanto seu rosto voltava a ficar vermelho. Logo um choro de criança ganhou o ambiente.

--- Eu não acredito! – berrou um enfermeiro.

O médico pegou o bebê no colo, enquanto um enfermeiro cortava o cordão umbilical. Era uma menina, que chorava enormemente. Sorrindo, o doutor colocou a criança nos braços da mãe, que tomava fôlego.

A mulher abriu grande sorriso ao pegar a filha. Ela olhou para seu rostinho e depois para todos que a cercavam, admirando-a grandemente.

--- Foi mesmo um milagre! – exclamou um enfermeiro.

Nesse instante o marido da mulher entrou na sala, caminhando até ela. Esta lhe entregou o bebê, dizendo:

--- É a Sherry, William!

E Birkin abraçou a criança, como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. E para ele era, mas não por ser sua filha...

--- E então, senhores?

Ao redor da mesa estavam reunidos vários homens de branco, a não ser por um de cabelo grisalho numa das extremidades, que usava terno preto. Aposto a ela havia um rapaz de óculos escuros, que ajeitava o cabelo.

--- Eu acho que Albert é o mais recomendado para essa tarefa, senhor! – disse um dos homens ao redor da mesa.

--- Você acha mesmo, Steve? – indagou o indivíduo de terno.

--- Sim. Agora que a filha de William nasceu, Wesker será o único que poderá se comprometer inteiramente com a tarefa.

Todos na mesa olharam para o rapaz de óculos escuros, que logo perguntou:

--- Spencer, quem está interessado nessa experiência?

--- Não sabemos ao certo – respondeu o homem de terno. – Apenas fui informado que se trata de um tailandês que vem investindo muito na empresa.

--- Um tailandês? Tem certeza?

--- Creio que sim.

Houve um instante de silêncio. Logo Spencer disse:

--- Wesker, prepare suas coisas. Daqui a uma hora o helicóptero que o levará até Chicago estará aqui. De lá você partirá nom vôo até o Brasil. Estão dispensados, senhores, exceto você, Wesker!

Todos se levantaram e deixaram a sala, exceto Wesker e Spencer, que continuaram sentados nas extremidades da mesa, se olhando.

--- Você vai até Raccoon conhecer a filhinha do Birkin? – perguntou Wesker, sorrindo.

--- De modo algum... – murmurou Spencer. – Não sei por que Birkin foi fazer uma besteira dessas! Casar e ter filhos!

--- Bem, a vida é dele! Ele faz o que bem entender!

Houve novo silêncio. Spencer disse, olhando para o teto:

--- Vá arrumar suas coisas, Wesker! Do Birkin e desta mansão eu cuido!

Albert levantou-se e saiu.

Chernobyl, Ucrânia, URSS.

Ao lado da usina nuclear na qual há poucos dias ocorrera uma catástrofe, vários soldados soviéticos se encontravam vestindo roupas de proteção contra radiação, enquanto isolavam a área e faziam análises de contaminação. Nesse instante surge um helicóptero fazendo grande barulho, pousando ao lado da usina nuclear. Rapidamente um soldado se aproxima da aeronave, enquanto dois russos saem de dentro dela, também vestindo roupas especiais.

--- Desculpe, mas vocês não podem ficar aqui! – exclama o militar que viera correndo até o helicóptero.

--- Eu sou o capitão Nicholai Zinoviev – responde um dos russos que haviam chegado. – Tenho ordens do Kremlin para coletar amostras de formas de vida para análise!

--- Perdoe-me, capitão! Quem está com o senhor?

--- Este é o cabo Zangief! Ele vai me auxiliar no trabalho!

--- OK!

Os recém-chegados se afastaram do helicóptero, caminhando entre os atarefados militares. Chernobyl era a catástrofe da década, mas o Politburo tinha que tirar vantagem dela. Qualquer vantagem que fosse.

Nicholai caminhou até a beirada de um barranco, com o musculoso Zangief ao seu lado, ambos desconfortáveis nas roupas de proteção. Ambos ficaram olhando para baixo, fitando a vegetação contaminada.

--- O que nós estamos procurando exatamente, capitão? – perguntou Zangief.

--- Algo que possamos cultivar com sucesso em laboratório, Zangief! Armas biológicas! A radiação alterou a estrutura genética de qualquer coisa viva a quilômetros de distância!

Súbito, a terra sob os pés dos russos começou a se mover. O barranco estava desabando, e logo a porção de terra cedeu, fazendo com que Zinoviev e Zangief rolassem pela encosta e caíssem sobre um pequeno curso d'água, ocultado por arbustos espessos.

--- Você está bem, senhor? – perguntou Zangief, levantando-se.

--- Sim, cabo!

--- Hei, o que são essas coisas?

O russo apontou para pegajosas criaturinhas pretas sobre a veste de proteção usada por Nicholai. O capitão apanhou uma delas com as mãos e disse, fitando o ser:

--- Sanguessugas!

--- Que coisa nojenta!

Nicholai olhou mais atentamente para aquele animal na palma de sua mão. Não era normal, ele liberava um estranho líquido roxo...

--- Zangief, colete algumas dessas sanguessugas!

--- Sim, senhor!

E Zinoviev fechou a mão onde estava a sanguessuga, esmagando-a.

Algum lugar no Arizona, EUA.

Quando Nash entrou na sala de instruções, todos já estavam devidamente acomodados. Até Guile, com seu jeito despreocupado de ser, estava fitando atentamente o amigo e superior, enquanto os demais integrantes da "Operação Cobra" paravam de conversar para rever mais uma vez o plano da missão. Nash disse, após desenrolar um mapa da Colômbia na frente dos ouvintes:

--- Vocês estão prontos para que possamos partir para a América do Sul daqui a uma hora?

--- Ora, Nash! – exclamou Guile. – Se depender de nós aqueles malditos traficantes vão comer o pão que o diabo amassou!

--- Bem, nós estamos lidando com uma rede internacional de tráfico de drogas. Essa organização esteve agindo no Sudeste Asiático por dez anos e agora está operando em todo o planeta. Nosso alvo é um vilarejo na Colômbia, "Los Arcanjos", ponto de distribuição de cocaína.

Nash desenrolou outro mapa e começou a apontar para ele conforme falava:

--- Segundo fotos de satélite, o lugar é vigiado por dez patrulhas de cinco traficantes. São cinqüenta, sem contar os que encontraremos dentro das casas. A cocaína está sendo guardada dentro desta igreja. Limpamos o lugar, nos livramos da droga e então poderemos voltar e dar uma festa!

--- É isso aí! – exclamou um militar.

--- OK. Somos duas equipes. A primeira é formada por mim, Guile, Kreman, Jones e Feldman. Nós invadiremos pelo sul. O outro time é um destacamento especial do S.T.A.R.S., divisão internacional, e será comandado pelo senhor Barry Burton!

--- Pode contar comigo! – sorriu Barry, sentado no fundo da sala, desmontando uma Colt.

--- Os outros S.T.A.R.S. são Rent, Willians, Charter e Newman. Eles invadirão pelo norte. Após o objetivo ser pacificado, nosso ponto de extração será atrás da igreja. Mais alguma pergunta?

--- Não, cow-boy! – riu Guile.

--- OK. Estão dispensados!

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

No coração da Amazônia.

O helicóptero da Umbrella sobrevoava velozmente a densa vegetação equatorial, que Wesker observava atentamente através de uma das janelas da aeronave. A Amazônia era realmente fascinante, a Umbrella fizera bem de construir um laboratório ali. A diversidade de espécies poderia favorecer a empresa enormemente em suas pesquisas.

--- Já vamos pousar! – informou o piloto, tirando Wesker de seus pensamentos.

O pesquisador pegou suas coisas, enquanto o helicóptero pousava no heliporto do laboratório de pesquisas da Umbrella, escondido no meio da selva. Lá esperavam dois homens, um vestindo terno preto e o outro jaleco.

Logo que as hélices da aeronave pararam de girar, Wesker saltou para fora do helicóptero, o sol da tarde batendo em seus óculos escuros.

--- Seja bem-vindo, senhor Wesker! – sorriu o homem de terno preto. – Sou Emanuel Deller, chefe deste complexo. Você deve ser de grande valor para que o bom e velho Spencer o tenha enviado!

--- Eu faço o que posso, senhor Deller... – murmurou Albert. – Quem é esse rapaz?

--- Ah, esse é Vincent Goldman. Ele está fazendo um estágio aqui conosco, e revelando ter grande capacidade!

--- Muito prazer! – saudou Vincent, apertando a mão de Wesker.

--- Prazer! – respondeu Wesker, friamente.

--- Bem, vamos entrar! – sorriu Deller, caminhando até o elevador.

Wesker e Vincent seguiram o superior até o transporte, e logo que as portas se fecharam e ele começou a descer, Albert perguntou:

--- De onde conhece Spencer, senhor Deller?

--- Oh, é uma longa história... Nós estudamos juntos em Harvard. Aquele sujeito não vale nada! Queria voltar a vê-lo...

--- Nós estamos meio atarefados lá em Raccoon. Agora Birkin teve uma filha e talvez não vá se dedicar tanto às pesquisas.

--- Birkin teve uma filha? Estranho!

--- Eu também acho...

Nisso o elevador parou, e quando as portas se abriram, revelaram um longo corredor metálico, onde alguns pesquisadores transitavam. Deller disse, saindo do transporte:

--- Primeiramente nós iremos conversar com o senhor que está financiando nosso projeto! O senhor já sabe sobre ele, Wesker?

--- Sei apenas que é tailandês... – murmurou Albert. – Spencer fez muito mistério sobre isso!

--- Bem, agora o mistério vai acabar!

E os três entraram por uma porta de ferro, ganhando uma salinha com uma mesa de madeira, duas cadeiras e uma estante de livros. Sentando numa das cadeiras havia um estranho indivíduo, vestindo uniforme vermelho e azul, capa roxa e um quepe na cabeça, que tinha o emblema de uma caveira e lhe ocultava o rosto. Deller disse num sorriso:

--- Esse é o senhor Bison, Wesker!

Nesse momento o misterioso personagem olhou para os presentes, revelando um rosto frio e soturno. Ele disse, num pequeno sorriso:

--- Então é esse quem o tal Spencer mandou?

--- Sim, senhor Bison – respondeu Deller. – Este rapaz chama-se Albert Wesker, e é um pesquisador bem motivado!

Bison levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala, dizendo:

--- Eu estou investindo na Umbrella porque soube do maior trunfo de vocês. Um vírus que revive células mortas, não? É formidável, principalmente para meus propósitos...

E Deller tomou a palavra:

--- O senhor Bison treina lutadores para vários torneios ao redor do mundo, e está interessado...

--- Em obter um lutador perfeito! – completou Bison. – Um lutador que possa vencer todo e qualquer torneio neste planeta, nem que eu tenha que apelar para a engenharia genética!

--- E a Umbrella vai auxiliar o senhor... – murmurou Vincent. – Nós somos os melhores nisso!

--- Bem, venham todos! – exclamou Deller. – Vou mostrar todo o laboratório!

Bison mais os dois pesquisadores seguiram Deller até o corredor.

Carlos estava realmente empolgado. Ele guardara carinhosamente o panfleto da Umbrella embaixo do colchão, e agora penteava animadamente o cabelo. Não se cansava de ler o anúncio da empresa: "Precisa-se de guarda-costas". Logo que tivesse uma folga no quartel ele seguiria até o endereço em Manaus que havia no panfleto para fazer o teste. Quem sabe não dava uma virada na vida?

--- As coisas vão começar a melhorar para você, Carlos Blanka... – disse o soldado, olhando-se no espelho.

--- Cuidado aí!

O grito foi dado por Feldman, alertando Burton e Newman sobre dois colombianos que contornavam a casa caindo aos pedaços do vilarejo. Mas graças ao aviso eles tiveram uma ótima recepção: o primeiro levou dois tiros da Colt de Barry, e o segundo tombou com uma rajada de Newman.

Os dois S.T.A.R.S., então, começaram a contornar cautelosamente a construção, enquanto Feldman voltava para junto de Guile. Este estava esperando o momento certo para surpreender três traficantes que buscavam refúgio atrás de uma pilha de caixas.

Ao sul do vilarejo o tiroteio continuava encarniçado. Um grupo de cinco colombianos correra para lá e fora dizimado pela M60 de Kreman, montada sobre uma caixa de munição. Ao lado dele estavam Nash e Jones, que auxiliavam o colega a aniquilar os traficantes.

A igreja não estava longe, mas primeiro era necessário limpar todo o vilarejo. Guile resolveu agir e pegou os três colombianos perto das caixas por trás, atirando sem piedade com a Desert Eagle. Agora o caminho estava livre até o caminhão, onde havia mais colombianos.

Barry e Newman se aproximaram de Guile e o primeiro disse, colocando mais munição na Colt:

--- Cubra-nos! Vamos limpar o caminhão!

Guile assentiu com um gesto da cabeça, e os dois S.T.A.R.S. buscaram refúgio atrás das caixas que eram usadas pelos traficantes como abrigo, preparados para atirar nos sete colombianos ao redor do caminhão.

Newman foi o primeiro, acertando um deles na altura do coração com seu rifle M16. Barry em seguida aniquilou mais dois com a Colt, enquanto os demais trocavam rapidamente de posição, gritando e atirando. Um deles começou a correr na direção dos S.T.A.R.S., mas Guile o deteve com um disparo certeiro. Nesse momento surgiram Rent, Willians e Charter, saindo de trás de uma outra casa. Eles eliminaram de imediato os três colombianos restantes próximos ao caminhão, correndo em seguida para trás de um muro todo cheio de marcas de balas.

No sul a M60 continuava trabalhando, já que os traficantes não conseguiam usar uma tática mais eficiente contra os invasores. Uns trinta deles já deviam estar mortos.

Nisso Nash viu que vários colombianos corriam para dentro de uma casa maior que as demais, onde devia ser o centro de comando. Logo surgiram fuzis AK-47 nas janelas, que começaram a disparar para todos os lados.

Ouviu-se então um breve grito e alguém exclamar:

--- Homem ferido!

O pedido de socorro viera de trás do muro onde haviam se refugiado três S.T.A.R.S., e Barry tratou de correr até lá, rolando para escapar dos tiros. Do outro lado ele viu Willians tombado no chão, com o pescoço sangrando. Já não respirava mais.

--- Droga! – gritou Burton.

--- Malditos colombianos... – murmurou Charter, mordendo os lábios.

Agora os traficantes estavam com vantagem, amparados pela estrutura da casa. Não seria fácil aniquilar todos lá dentro matando um por um nas janelas.

--- Tenho uma idéia... – murmurou Nash.

O grupo de Nash estava mais próximo do refúgio dos traficantes, com apenas uma casa no caminho.

--- Jones, venha comigo! Kreman, fique aqui pronto para atirar!

--- Certo!

Nash e Jones correram para trás da casa que os separava dos colombianos, e a contornaram cautelosamente. Logo estavam quase no alcance dos fuzis inimigos, protegidos pela parede da construção na virada de frente para a outra casa, onde estavam os traficantes. Qualquer movimento em falso e teriam uma bala no corpo.

--- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Jones, curioso.

O sábio Nash apenas tirou uma granada da cintura, arrancou o pino e a arremessou contra a casa, fazendo com que entrasse perfeitamente por uma das janelas. Poucos segundos depois veio a explosão, lançando para fora os colombianos mortos. Jogada de mestre.

Alguns conseguiram saltar pelas janelas antes da explosão, mas então foram ceifados pela M60 de Kreman, que já estava esperando por aquilo. Todo o vilarejo então ficou em silêncio, um silêncio sepulcral e macabro.

--- Conseguimos! – exclamou Guile, colocando um cigarro na boca.

--- E esta aqui é a sala de experimentos!

Com as palavras de Deller, o grupo entrou no lugar, enquanto a pesada porta de entrada se fechava atrás dele. Wesker começou a observar as imensas câmaras vazias onde em breve estariam as armas bio-orgânicas, as maiores criações da Umbrella.

Bison era o único que parecia não se surpreender com a grandiosidade do laboratório. Ele fitava tudo calado, frio, como se já houvesse visto coisa muito melhor. Isso deixava Deller extremamente desconfortável.

--- O senhor está gostando das instalações? – arriscou o chefe do complexo.

--- São razoáveis – respondeu o tailandês. – Quando iniciaremos o experimento?

--- Oh, muito em breve... Assim que encontrarmos uma cobaia satisfatória!

--- Deverá ser uma cobaia forte... – acrescentou Vincent.

Deixaram então a sala, seus passos ecoando pelo lugar.

O grupo invasor estava tirando toda a cocaína de dentro da igreja, colocando as caixas e sacos empilhados no centro do vilarejo. Guile era o mais empenhado, pois saía da construção carregando grande quantidade de peso. Barry, que já havia levado alguns sacos, estava agora sentado sobre um caixote brincando com sua Colt, ao lado de Kreman e Nash, que planejavam algo examinando um mapa.

Nisso, o som de hélices girando invadiu o ar. Todos ficaram apreensivos, temendo que fosse uma represália dos traficantes, mas logo viram que se tratava de um helicóptero do Exército norte-americano. Ele se aproximou e pousou no centro do vilarejo, ao lado da pilha de cocaína. Saltou da aeronave então um homem beirando os quarenta anos, vestindo roupa camuflada e um boné das Forças Especiais. Nash correu até o helicóptero e imediatamente reconheceu aquele homem:

--- Roy Campbell! – exclamou, com grande satisfação. – Você está sumido desde que foi promovido a major!

E se abraçaram. Nash havia servido junto com Roy no Vietnã, e há três anos não se falavam. O major disse:

--- Não estou aqui para uma visita, Nash... Enviaram-me para dar-lhe uma importante missão!

--- Outra missão? Mas nem terminamos de empilhar a droga!

Os outros homens foram se aproximando, curiosos. Nash e Campbell caminharam para dentro de uma das casas, este último fechando a porta.

--- O que há, afinal? – perguntou Nash, sentando-se numa cadeira.

--- O bom e velho senhor Bison está bem debaixo de nosso nariz, Nash! – respondeu Roy, braços cruzados.

--- Quê? – espantou-se o militar. – Onde? Como?

--- Nosso homem em Manaus viu-o com seus capangas desembarcar no aeroporto há exatas dezoito horas. Parece que ele seguiu de helicóptero para algum lugar a sudeste da cidade, suspeitamos que seja alguma base de operações de sua organização na Amazônia.

--- Filho da mãe!

--- Quero você, o Guile e mais algum homem nessa operação. Vocês seguirão até Manaus, interrogarão no aeroporto um homem chamado Diego Menezes, piloto que transportou Bison em seu helicóptero, descobrirão onde Bison está e tentarão pegá-lo. É chance de desmantelarmos de uma vez por todas essa maldita organização, Nash!

--- Se for para ferrar o Bison, eu aceito qualquer tipo de missão!

--- OK. Não temos tempo a perder. Escolha um homem da sua equipe ou dos S.T.A.R.S. agora mesmo, pois temos que partir!

Os dois militares saíram da casa e Nash começou a olhar para cada um dos membros do time. Acabou fitando Barry Burton, líder do grupo dos S.T.A.R.S., que ainda brincava com a Colt sobre o caixote, e exclamou, sabendo que ele demonstrara grande destreza nas missões anteriores:

--- Guile e Barry, venham até aqui!

Guile largou dois sacos de cocaína e correu até Nash, junto com Burton.

--- Vocês nos auxiliarão numa importante missão! – explicou Roy. – Temos que partir imediatamente!

--- Mas e a droga? – indagou Guile.

--- Os outros rapazes cuidarão dela. Agora venham conosco!

Campbell e Nash entraram no helicóptero, seguidos por Guile e Barry. A aeronave decolou e deixou rapidamente o vilarejo, enquanto os demais homens continuavam empilhando a droga.

Nicholai e Zangief percorriam os temidos corredores da prisão de Lubyanka, em Moscou, sede da KGB. Logo cruzaram uma porta de madeira, ganhando uma bela sala de carpete roxo e várias estantes de livros, com uma mesa no centro. Sobre ela havia uma pilha de papéis e o busto de Lênin, e atrás dela estava sentado um homem de expressão fria, de uns cinqüenta anos de idade, usando óculos para ler um documento importante.

Logo que os dois agentes entraram, o indivíduo tirou os olhos do papel e perguntou, num sorriso:

--- Como estava o tempo em Chernobyl?

--- Digamos que havia muita radiação no ar! – brincou Nicholai, rindo brevemente. – Mas por que o senhor nos chamou? Estávamos prontos para seguir ao Afeganistão!

--- É que tenho uma missão mais importante para vocês, e que tem muito a ver com sua pesquisa, Nicholai...

Zinoviev estremeceu. Ele queria muito obter sucesso na missão no Afeganistão, mas sua pesquisa era muito mais importante, era sua vida. Zangief perguntou:

--- Do que se trata, senhor?

--- Os senhores já ouviram falar de uma empresa farmacêutica chamada Umbrella?

--- Claro que sim! – respondeu Nicholai. – Ela vem crescendo muito no ramo! Por quê?

--- Ela não produz apenas medicamentos, Nicholai. A Umbrella está há mais de uma década engajada na produção de armas biológicas, tanto que criaram um poderoso vírus chamado "T", que é capaz de reviver células mortas. Se por um lado isso pode representar a cura para várias doenças, por outro pode possibilitar a criação de soldados indestrutíveis. E essa segunda utilidade é bem mais lucrativa!

--- Mas o que temos a ver com isso? – indaga Zangief.

--- Nicholai, está disposto a roubar parte da pesquisa da Umbrella para dar impulso à sua na Sibéria, criando assim armas bio-orgânicas para a União?

Nicholai novamente estremeceu. Seu maior sonho era entrar para os livros de História devido ao resultado de sua pesquisa, fosse bom ou mal. E como ele era um soviético fervoroso, desejava que as armas da União fossem superiores às do Ocidente em todos os aspectos.

--- Há uma base da Umbrella na Amazônia brasileira, perto da cidade de Manaus, que está engajada em experimentos com armas bio-orgânicas. Vocês se infiltrarão no complexo como pesquisadores, roubarão a pesquisa e então fugirão!

Aquilo era música para os ouvidos de Nicholai. Era um cientista inescrupuloso, faria o que bem entendesse para prosseguir com sua loucura. Uma loucura chamada engenharia genética.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

A cobaia perfeita.

Carlos Blanka parou o carro a poucos metros do endereço marcado no panfleto da Umbrella, e saiu ansioso de dentro do veículo. Aquela era uma rua de Manaus pouco movimentada, e o militar achou estranho a Umbrella ter um escritório num lugar insalubre como aquele. De qualquer maneira ele entrou dentro do que parecia ser um galpão abandonado, seus passos ecoando pelo lugar.

Cruzando um pequeno corredor, Blanka entrou numa salinha onde havia um balcão vazio, sem nenhum sinal de qualquer recepcionista. Uma pequena porta levava a um amplo depósito cheio de engradados com o símbolo da Umbrella: um guarda-chuva vermelho e branco. Quando o militar ia perguntar se havia alguém no lugar, alguém lhe agarrou pelas costas.

--- Hei, o que é isso?

Mas antes que pudesse reagir, um pedaço de trapo velho ensopado com um estranho líquido cobriu o rosto de Blanka. Ele foi perdendo as forças, seus olhos foram se fechando, e ele reconheceu a substância: clorofórmio.

--- Vamos tirar esse cara daqui, Hunk! Acho que encontramos quem o senhor Deller queria!

Essas foram as últimas palavras que Blanka ouviu antes de perder a consciência.

Após o passeio pelo laboratório, Deller foi tratar de alguns assuntos particulares com o misterioso Bison, enquanto Wesker e Vincent seguiram para um dos laboratórios. Enquanto Goldman observava alguns relatórios de pesquisa, Albert perguntou, matando a sede num bebedouro:

--- De onde você é, Vincent?

--- Minha mãe é canadense e meu pai, britânico – respondeu o rapaz. – Nasci em Vancouver, e depois me mudei para Londres, onde comecei a trabalhar para a Umbrella. E você, Wesker?

--- Eu sou de Maryland, mas depois que comecei a trabalhar para a Umbrella fiz algumas viagens pela África e fui parar em Raccoon. Meu pai também era biólogo, trabalhava para as Forças Armadas.

--- É, parece que agora você e eu estamos perdidos no meio da selva...

Nisso entram dois pesquisadores dentro do laboratório, carregando dois ratos dentro de uma gaiola.

--- Vamos iniciar algumas experiências – disse um deles. – O senhor Wesker já teve a oportunidade de conhecer nossas técnicas de mutação?

--- Se forem melhores que as de Raccoon, Spencer me matará!

Todos riram e seguiram para uma sala anexa.

O helicóptero militar pousou às sete horas da noite no aeroporto de Manaus, trazendo Campbell e os demais combatentes vindos da Colômbia. Guile foi o primeiro a pisar em terra, seguido por Nash, Barry e Roy. Os quatro caminharam até uma pequena construção onde havia uma placa com a inscrição "Vôos baratos de helicóptero pela floresta". Guile perguntou:

--- É aqui?

--- Sim, é aqui – respondeu Campbell. – Bem, façam seu...

Antes que o major pudesse completar a frase, Guile chutou a porta e entrou violentamente dentro do recinto, encontrando um surpreso sujeito de boné sentado atrás de uma mesa. Ele perguntou:

--- Quem é você?

--- Não importa! – berrou Guile. – Você é Diego Menezes, não?

--- Sim, por...

Guile agarrou o brasileiro pelo colarinho e jogou-o sobre a mesa, apontando-lhe em seguida sua pistola calibre 45.

--- Para onde você levou o Bison?

--- Eu, eu... – balbuciou o piloto em inglês. – Não sei do que está falando!

--- Não se faça de imbecil!

Nesse instante Nash e Barry também entraram no lugar, e o primeiro disse:

--- Acalme-se, Guile! Não é matando o sujeito que terá suas respostas!

--- Ele apenas me pagou para que o levasse até uma base no meio da selva!

--- Uma base? – riu Barry. – Como suspeitávamos!

--- O lugar é grande, parece ser um laboratório ou coisa assim...

--- Um laboratório de drogas? – arriscou Guile.

--- Não sei... Posso levar vocês até lá se quiserem!

Guile olhou para Nash com uma expressão de triunfo no rosto.

Quase simultaneamente, do outro lado do aeroporto, chegava um jato vindo da União Soviética, trazendo Nicholai, Zangief e mais dois agentes da KGB. A presença dos quatro russos em território brasileiro deveria ser um segredo máximo, já que o país, apesar de estar sendo redemocratizado, ainda tinha inúmeros agentes da CIA em seu território.

Eles caminharam para fora do aeroporto, sendo as malas de Nicholai e Zangief carregadas pelos outros dois agentes, e pararam na frente de um carro preto. De dentro dele saiu um homem magro e alto, parecia ser um tanto russo e um tanto alemão. Ele saudou os companheiros:

--- Sejam bem-vindos ao Brasil, meus caros!

--- Já arranjou nossas identidades falsas? – perguntou Nicholai.

--- Tudo está pronto, doutores "Kerchevich" e "Askonov".

Nicholai sorriu, entrando junto com Zangief dentro do carro. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser em como sua pesquisa evoluiria com o que roubaria da Umbrella. Os outros dois homens da KGB voltaram para dentro do aeroporto, enquanto o veículo partia velozmente.

Carlos Blanka abriu os olhos e suas pupilas encontraram uma intensa luz branca, que fez com que se retraíssem. Ele estava deitado sobre uma espécie de maca ou coisa do tipo, que era empurrada por dois homens vestindo jaleco e com máscaras cirúrgicas no rosto. Tentou levantar e correr, mas estava fraco, grogue e com os membros presos. Nem conseguia falar. Pôde ouvir um dos estranhos homens dizer:

--- Chegou a hora de comprovar os resultados de anos de pesquisa!

--- Espero que Deller não nos demita se isso não der certo...

A maca cruzou uma porta e logo parou, ao mesmo tempo em que os dois homens que a empurravam se afastaram. Blanka começou a respirar com maior facilidade, mas o medo tomara seu corpo. O que estariam fazendo com ele? Quem era Deller?

--- Ele está acordado! – disse alguém perto da maca.

Subitamente, Blanka sentiu uma forte dor no braço direito, parecida com a picada de uma agulha, e foi novamente perdendo a consciência, até que a forte luz branca tornou-se trevas.

--- E então? – perguntou Wesker. – O que esse vírus que vocês criaram faz? Conte-me tudo!

--- O "Vírus Ômega" é um retrovírus que vem sendo desenvolvido neste laboratório há quatro anos – explicou Vincent. – Nós o desenvolvemos a partir do DNA de uma espécie de enguia que habita alguns rios aqui da Amazônia.

--- Enguia?

--- Exato. Nós criamos o vírus a partir de uma amostra do T-Virus que vocês desenvolveram em Raccoon. O que fizemos foi uma reestruturação dos cromossomos, e criamos o Ômega.

--- OK, mas o que ele faz?

--- Você nunca viu uma enguia, Wesker? São peixes serpentiformes carregados de eletricidade!

--- Sim, isso eu sei. Mas você está querendo me dizer...

--- Que nossa cobaia pode se transformar numa "enguia-humana", Wesker! Um "soldado-elétrico"!

Nesse instante Deller e o sinistro Bison entraram na sala, e o primeiro disse:

--- Venham, o experimento vai começar!

E os quatro deixaram a sala.

O helicóptero de Diego Menezes sobrevoava quase que cegamente a floresta, mergulhado na penumbra da noite. Nem ele conseguia se lembrar ao certo de onde exatamente ficava o laboratório para onde havia transportado Bison, mas os tais Guile, Nash e Burton acabariam com sua raça se não conseguisse levá-los até lá.

--- Falta muito? – perguntou Guile, impaciente, enquanto engatilhava sua pistola.

--- Bem, um pouco – respondeu o inseguro piloto, examinando um mapa da região.

Com tal resposta, Guile suspirou e olhou para os dois companheiros, que também estavam impacientes. Há um bom tempo tentavam pegar Bison e se demorassem mais, talvez tivessem que esperar ainda mais para deter o criminoso. Barry parecia o mais preocupado. Deixara a esposa grávida em Raccoon City para participar daquela operação, e sempre temia que não voltasse vivo.

Nicholai e Zangief, guiados pelo sujeito meio russo e meio alemão, entraram num amplo galpão abandonado nos arredores de Manaus, que estava servindo como base de operações da KGB. Vários agentes andavam pelo lugar, verificando relatórios e coletando dados. Súbito, um sujeito de bigode veio recepcionar os recém-chegados agentes, com uma das mãos ocultando algo sob o casaco.

--- Mas quem os ventos trouxeram para cá! – exclamou o anfitrião.

--- E então, Ocelot? – riu Nicholai. – Ainda com aquela velha habilidade?

Como resposta, o sujeito tirou a mão de baixo do casaco, revelando um revólver Colt que ele girava com grande habilidade usando um dos dedos. Depois da pequena exibição, Ocelot guardou a arma num coldre preso à cintura, dizendo:

--- Temos um problema!

Nicholai estremeceu. O que mais temia naquele momento era que algo colocasse a operação em risco.

--- Do que se trata? – perguntou Zangief.

--- Parece que alguns militares norte-americanos estão na região à procura do conhecido criminoso tailandês general Bison, ou coisa parecida. E o pior é que suspeitamos que esse tal Bison esteja no laboratório da Umbrella, ou seja, é possível que os ianques também tentem se infiltrar nas instalações.

--- Isso não é um contratempo! – exclamou Nicholai. – Podemos roubar o que precisamos sem problemas, estaremos disfarçados como pesquisadores!

--- Creio que não seja tão simples, Nicholai. Nossos superiores não querem que os americanos descubram que estamos aqui. Teremos que esperar até que esses militares não representem mais uma ameaça para agir.

--- Não estou te reconhecendo, Ocelot! – exclamou Nicholai.

--- Ordens são ordens, amigo!

Ocelot deu um tapinha no ombro dos dois agentes e foi cuidar de seus afazeres.

--- Experimento iniciado às vinte horas e quarenta e nove minutos – disse um dos cientistas que cercavam Blanka, novamente inconsciente, sobre a maca.

Todos os cinco cientistas vestiam jaleco e usavam máscaras cirúrgicas, sendo observados por Deller, Bison, Wesker e Vincent, que presenciavam o experimento através do vidro de uma sala no andar superior.

--- OK, injetando o Ômega!

Dizendo isso, um outro cientista injetou um líquido esverdeado numa das veias do braço direito de Blanka através de uma seringa. Enquanto limpava o local com um pedaço de algodão, disse:

--- Ômega injetado às vinte horas e cinqüenta minutos.

Na sala superior, Wesker perguntou a Vincent:

--- Quanto tempo esse vírus leva para agir?

--- Sinto dizer, mas ele é bem mais rápido que o T-Virus, pois utiliza os impulsos do sistema nervoso!

--- Bem, é preciso saber perder!

Nisso, a pele de Blanka começou a tomar uma leve coloração verde, que aos poucos foi se acentuando.

--- Ele vai virar o "Hulk"? – riu Wesker.

--- Calados! – exclamou Deller, enquanto o sinistro Bison observava o experimento com grande interesse.

Um dos cientistas ao redor de Blanka, injetando mais uma dose do Ômega na corrente sangüínea do soldado, disse:

--- Fase um concluída às vinte horas e cinqüenta e quatro minutos. Nova dose administrada às vinte e cinqüenta e cinco.

Porém, um outro biólogo exclamou, olhando para um dos aparelhos ao redor da maca:

--- Há algo errado! A atividade do sistema nervoso está aumentando muito rapidamente!

--- Você tem certeza? – perguntou o cientista que injetara a segunda dose do Ômega.

--- Veja você mesmo!

Mas já era tarde. Blanka abriu os olhos.

--- Ele acordou! – exclamou outro especialista.

--- Dose de alucinógeno, rápido!

Na sala superior, todos observavam a cena com apreensão, exceto Bison, que parecia insanamente se divertir, com um leve sorriso no rosto sem expressão. Blanka já estava sentado sobre a maca, olhando estranhamente ao redor. Sua pele estava totalmente verde, e agora seus músculos pareciam mais definidos.

Um dos cientistas se aproximou com uma seringa contendo alucinógeno para tentar dopar a criatura, mas quando ia injetar a substância no braço de Blanka, este agarrou fortemente seu pulso com uma das mãos, apertando-o sem piedade. A seringa veio ao chão, enquanto o desesperado biólogo gritava:

--- Segurança! Segurança!

Vários combatentes usando roupa de proteção contra agentes biológicos já corriam pelos corredores na direção da sala da experiência, pois Deller os havia chamado antes do pobre pesquisador. Hunk os liderava. Ao mesmo tempo, sirenes de alerta começavam a tocar por todo o laboratório.

Logo o grupo de elite parou na frente da porta de entrada da sala, enquanto gritos desesperados vinham lá de dentro.

--- Mas o que é isso? – espantou-se Hunk.

Blanka havia torcido o pulso do cientista e o arremessado sobre uma das máquinas ao redor da maca, matando-o instantaneamente. Depois agarrara um outro pelo braço e o jogara contra o vidro que separava a sala daquela onde estavam Deller, Bison, Wesker e Vincent. A janela não se partiu, pois era reforçada, por isso o pesquisador bateu a cabeça com violência e voltou para dentro da sala, caindo já sem vida no chão, após ter deixado um rastro de sangue sobre o vidro.

--- Vamos sair daqui! – gritou Deller, correndo junto com Wesker e Vincent para fora da sala.

Bison, porém, permaneceu imóvel, observando sorrindo o massacre. Seu guerreiro estava enfurecido. Seu guerreiro estava se vingando.

A equipe de Hunk entrou na sala quando restava apenas um pesquisador vivo, encurralado por Blanka num dos cantos. As submetralhadoras dos combatentes começaram a agir contra o experimento da Umbrella, mas o monstro parecia não sofrer nada com os disparos. Carlos Blanka não era mais humano.

E algo bizarro começou a acontecer. Aos gritos, Blanka abaixou-se com os braços cobrindo o rosto, enquanto seus cabelos transformavam-se numa grande onda laranja arrepiada, e pêlos da mesma cor surgiam em várias partes de seu corpo. Havia se tornado corcunda, suas unhas transformaram-se em garras cortantes, e seus dentes ficaram tão afiados quanto os de uma fera selvagem.

Depois de encerrada a metamorfose, a criatura fez o pesquisador desmaiar com uma pancada em seu rosto, as garras deixando um rastro rubro sobre a pele. Os tiros continuavam, mas Blanka, numa demonstração de força, correu na direção do grupo agressor. Quando estava próximo o suficiente, rolou pelo chão e os atingiu como uma bola de boliche, envolvido numa esfera elétrica. Quase todos os combatentes começaram a se contorcer no chão, eletrocutados, enquanto Hunk e os demais que permaneceram de pé perseguiam a criatura, que fugia pelos corredores.

--- Fechem todas as saídas, rápido! – ordenou Hunk.

Enquanto isso, na sala superior, Bison começava a gargalhar, batendo palmas.

--- Encontrei! – gritou Diego, apontando para um lugar iluminado no meio da floresta. – É ali!

Guile, Nash e Burton se aproximaram para ver. Aquilo era de fato um heliporto, escondido no meio da selva, mas as luzes brancas o haviam denunciado. De repente, outras luzes misturaram-se a aquelas, numa convulsão de tons amarelos. Logo o som de disparos fez as suspeitas de Guile se confirmarem:

--- Parece que está havendo um tiroteio lá embaixo! – exclamou.

--- Querem pousar mesmo assim? – perguntou Diego, temeroso.

--- Mas é claro que queremos! – sorriu Barry, apontando sua Colt.

O helicóptero foi se aproximando do heliporto, o som dos disparos tornando-se cada vez mais próximo, figuras humanas tomando forma sobre o concreto. Guile franziu a testa ao ver um estranho sujeito sendo alvejado por estranhos soldados usando vestes de proteção. Era corcunda, verde e tinha cabelo laranja arrepiado. O norte-americano espantou-se ainda mais quando o pitoresco ser humano lançou uma espécie de descarga elétrica contra os agressores e desapareceu no meio da selva, enquanto aparecia mais um sujeito usando roupa de proteção seguido por um jovem de jaleco e óculos escuros, ambos armados.

--- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – indagou Nash, confuso, que também presenciara a cena.

Wesker desesperou-se ao ver Blanka desaparecer no meio da floresta, enquanto os combatentes atingidos pelo ataque elétrico do experimento se levantavam zonzos. Era um dos maiores investimentos da Umbrella que estava indo embora, algo bem mais poderoso que o T-Virus, Wesker tinha que admitir. Bem, talvez não tão poderoso...

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Problemas para a Umbrella.

O helicóptero tocou o chão, enquanto mais homens armados e outros usando jaleco saíam de dentro do elevador que levava ao laboratório, entre eles Bison.

--- Lá está o desgraçado! – exclamou Guile, observando seu inimigo por uma das janelas da aeronave.

Hunk, que comandava as tropas da segurança, se aproximou do helicóptero, exclamando:

--- O que faz aqui, Menezes?

--- Bem, eu... – oscilou o piloto, inseguro.

Guile, Nash e Barry estavam escondidos atrás de uma caixa de madeira no helicóptero. Hunk, aparentando impaciência, disse:

--- Bem, já que está aqui, leve o senhor Bison para Manaus! Houve contratempos e será melhor que ele fique lá por algum tempo até pegarmos a criatura...

--- Eu ficarei aqui! – exclamou Bison, sempre frio e sinistro. – Confesso que a demonstração de força do experimento me satisfez enormemente! Quero participar de qualquer operação para capturá-lo!

Hunk tirou sua máscara, revelando um rosto intimidador. Após encarar Menezes por alguns instantes, o chefe da segurança exclamou:

--- Vamos, saia daqui! Você está atrapalhando!

Sem opção, Diego ligou o motor do helicóptero. A aeronave decolou pouco depois, enquanto Deller e Vincent também chegavam ao lado de fora.

--- Ele fugiu? – perguntou o chefe de pesquisas.

--- Receio que sim... – murmurou Wesker.

--- Droga! Hunk, venha até aqui!

Hunk se aproximou, junto com alguns de seus comandados.

--- Quero que contate o quartel-general e solicite reforços! Precisamos isolar rapidamente a área se quisermos reaver nossa cobaia! Faça isso o mais rápido possível e me encontre em minha sala!

--- Sim senhor!

--- Quanto a vocês, Wesker e Vincent, quero que descubram o que deu errado durante a experiência!

--- OK! – respondeu Wesker, ajeitando os óculos escuros.

Deller voltou para dentro junto com Bison, que sorria com grande satisfação, e alguns pesquisadores. Em seguida entraram Wesker e Vincent e, por último, Hunk e seus homens.

--- Droga! – exclamou Guile, dando um soco na parede do helicóptero. – Ele estava ali, podíamos tê-lo pego!

--- Encare os fatos, Guile! – disse Nash. – Havia vários homens armados lá, provavelmente sob o comando do Bison! Se tentássemos pegá-lo, estaríamos mortos ou capturados!

--- Eles estavam falando de um experimento ou coisa assim... – murmurou Barry. – Deve ter algo a ver com aquele estranho homem verde que vimos atacar aqueles homens e fugir... Creio que não estamos lidando com um simples laboratório de drogas, vocês viram todas aquelas pessoas vestidas como cientistas!

--- Então o Bison está fazendo experiências genéticas com humanos... – riu Guile. – Mais uma atrocidade para a lista daquele assassino!

--- O que faremos? – perguntou Nash.

--- Por enquanto, voltaremos para Manaus. Lá pensaremos em como agir!

Deller entrou apressado em sua sala. Tudo estava dando errado, mas ele possuía uma carta na manga. Aproximando-se de uma gaveta em sua mesa, tirou de dentro dela uma espécie de caixa de metal, sob a qual havia uma carta recente. Deller apanhou-a e leu o que estava escrito pela vigésima vez:

_Caro amigo Emanuel Deller,_

_Estou lhe enviando minha maior conquista. Enquanto aquele imbecil do Spencer ainda está desenvolvendo um vírus capaz de reviver células mortas, eu creio que consegui algo bem maior que isso... Mas minha invenção não está totalmente segura em minhas mãos, e por isso preciso compartilhar este segredo contra outra pessoa._

_Deller, você é um dos mais notáveis pesquisadores da Umbrella. Estou enviando a você uma amostra da minha criação. A eficiência dela ainda não foi totalmente comprovada, portanto use-a por sua conta e risco em alguma cobaia no momento propício. Mas lembre-se: nem Albert Wesker ou ninguém que trabalhe para Spencer pode saber disso. Eles não souberam valorizar meu trabalho._

_Atenciosamente,_

_William Birkin, Raccoon City, abril de 1986._

Terminando de ler a carta, Deller colocou-a de volta na gaveta e fechou-a, enquanto abria a caixa de metal sobre sua mesa. Dentro, no meio de pedras de gelo, havia uma seringa contendo um líquido branco. O chefe de pesquisas ficou admirando o objeto, com mil pensamentos em mente, quando a porta da sala se abriu, fazendo com que instintivamente fechasse a caixa. Era Hunk:

--- O senhor pediu que eu viesse até aqui e...

--- Sim, sim, entre!

O chefe da segurança sentou-se numa cadeira de frente para Deller, que perguntou:

--- Fez o que eu pedi?

--- Sim, os reforços já estão a caminho!

--- Ótimo! Nós vamos pegar nosso mutante, vivo! Mas há outra coisa que quero lhe falar, caro Hunk...

--- Do que se trata, senhor?

Deller abriu a caixa de metal e pegou a seringa, aproximando-se de Hunk.

--- Hunk, estique o braço por favor!

--- Posso saber do que se trata, senhor? – perguntou Hunk, desconfiado, olhando para a seringa nas mãos de Deller.

--- Confie em mim e estique seu braço!

Hunk hesitou por um instante, olhando dentro dos olhos ambiciosos e insanos de Deller, mas acabou cedendo. O chefe de pesquisas injetou o líquido branco na corrente sangüínea do soldado, que apesar de tudo aparentava calma.

--- Isso é tudo, senhor? – perguntou Hunk, levantando-se.

--- Sim, pode ir!

Confuso, o chefe da segurança deixou a sala, enquanto Deller murmurava, sorrindo:

--- Estou fazendo minha parte, caro Birkin...

Blanka corria sem parar, numa velocidade incrível, desviando dos troncos das árvores enquanto suas folhas batiam em seu rosto. Aqueles homens eram maus, muito maus...

Uma enorme fúria havia tomado sua mente. Agora ele só pensava em vingança, vingança contra os homens que lhe haviam feito aquilo...

Logo Blanka parou, às margens de um rio. A luz do luar iluminou seu rosto, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer por sua face, misturando-se à água do rio...

Amanheceu o dia. Mas não era uma manhã comum. Logo nas primeiras horas após o sol nascer, a população ribeirinha pôde ver dezenas de helicópteros militares cruzando o céu, para o espanto e fascínio de muitos. O som das aeronaves não era familiar para eles, que ficavam olhando para cima, assustados e surpresos.

Naqueles helicópteros havia o símbolo de um guarda-chuva vermelho e branco. Pertenciam à multinacional Umbrella. Após o pedido de ajuda de Hunk, responsável pela segurança do complexo amazônico, os manda-chuvas da companhia, na Europa, ficaram preocupados em perder um experimento tão importante e ao mesmo tempo correr o risco de terem suas atividades ilegais expostas à mídia. Por isso era necessário agir rápido e agilmente.

Num dos helicópteros, que comandava o resto da frota, estava um homem vestindo roupa tática preta, cabelos grisalhos. Seu nome era Turner, veterano no Vietnã, herói no Líbano e que também havia participado da invasão de Granada. Era o responsável pela segurança em toda a Umbrella da América Latina.

Apanhando um rádio, Turner comunicou-se com alguém que aguardava no complexo, enquanto os outros soldados da Umbrella dentro do helicóptero preparavam seu equipamento.

--- Hunk! – exclamou Turner pelo aparelho. – Você está aí?

--- Ouvindo alto e claro! – respondeu Hunk, que aguardava pela chegada dos helicópteros no heliporto do complexo. – Tudo OK?

--- Sim, mas ele veio! Ordens do quartel-general! Ele me dá medo!

--- Ele quem?

Turner olhou para o fundo do helicóptero. Ali, sentado, estava um homem de uniforme militar tailandês, careca e com um tapa-olho no rosto. Seu nome era Sagat, um indivíduo misterioso e assustador.

--- Sagat, o tal capanga do Bison! – respondeu Turner. – Política da empresa, segundo os manda-chuvas!

--- Bem, ouvi falar que ele é um ótimo estrategista. Será útil em nossa empreitada para capturar a fera!

--- Com o que estamos lidando exatamente, Hunk?

--- Uma arma bio-orgânica, resultado da infecção de um ser humano pelo Vírus Ômega. O corpo inteiro do mutante é como uma pilha alcalina. Há tanta energia nele que é possível até desperdiçar... E matar!

--- Eu entendo... Um "soldado-elétrico", assim como vocês queriam!

--- Assim como Deller queria. Aquele homem é maluco. Não mede as conseqüências do que faz. Mas sou obrigado a seguir suas ordens sem questioná-lo. Ontem, inclusive, ocorreu algo estranho quando fui até o escritório dele...

--- O quê?

--- Conto aqui na base. Desligo!

A comunicação foi encerrada, enquanto Turner olhava mais uma vez para a figura de Sagat no fundo da aeronave e depois para seus homens, exclamando:

--- Preparem-se, homens! Pousaremos em cinco minutos!

Wesker digitou apressado o número no telefone que havia sobre a mesa de Deller em seu escritório. Após duas chamadas, alguém atendeu do outro lado da linha:

--- Sim?

--- Aqui é o Wesker! – disse Albert. – Más notícias sobre o experimento de Deller!

--- Eu já estou ciente do que ocorreu. Notícias ruins correm rápido!

--- A Umbrella vai vasculhar a selva inteira à procura desse mutante. Estão enviando dezenas de helicópteros com tropas para cá!

--- Isso já era de se esperar. Talvez consigam pegar essa coisa, mas se isso acontecer, nosso T-Virus perderá todo o brilho que ganhou... Talvez o quartel-general reduza nossas verbas para pesquisa, enquanto Deller ganhará cada vez mais espaço dentro da companhia...

--- O que devo fazer, Spencer?

--- Deller é um grande amigo meu. Nós estudamos juntos, dividimos as mesmas namoradas na universidade... Mas quando se trata de pesquisas, é cada um por si!

--- Como assim?

--- Wesker, ouça bem: quero que você atrapalhe ao máximo esse plano para capturar o mutante. Aja nas sombras, mas sempre com o intuito de fazer a operação fracassar. Eu prometo que será recompensado!

Wesker estremeceu. Com Birkin aparentando cada vez menos interesse pelo desenvolvimento do T-Virus, Wesker suspeitava qual poderia ser a tal recompensa... O cargo de chefe de pesquisas no laboratório de Raccoon.

--- E então, Wesker? – insistiu Spencer. – O que me diz?

--- Pode contar comigo, senhor!

Wesker desligou o telefone, com um estranho e ambicioso sorriso em sua face.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Operação Ômega.

--- Acorde, Carlos! Acorde!

O garoto abriu os olhos, sentando-se sobre a rede na qual dormia. Esticando os braços, bocejou demoradamente, enquanto seu pai apanhava o samburá, que estava próximo a uma das paredes do casebre.

--- Ande logo, Carlos! – sorriu o pescador de descendência indígena, olhando para o filho, que se levantava da rede. – Quanto mais cedo irmos, mais peixes pegaremos!

Carlos assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto seu pai deixava a humilde moradia da família Oliveira. O menino calçou um par de chinelos e também deixou o casebre, ganhando a pequena vila de pescadores onde vivia.

Fitando o céu alaranjado daquele início de manhã, o garoto sentiu a leve brisa matinal tocar seu rosto, enquanto caminhava na direção da margem do rio. Após passar por algumas crianças que brincavam alegremente, Carlos lavou o rosto nas águas do Amazonas, livrando-se do sono que lhe restava. Olhando para a esquerda, viu o pai preparando a jangada. Mais uma manhã de pesca tinha início.

Porém, não seria uma manhã como as outras...

Um repentino som atingiu os ouvidos do menino. Hélices girando. Carlos ergueu os olhos, contemplando o céu, e espantou-se quando inúmeros helicópteros surgiram sobre a floresta, voando rapidamente para oeste.

--- Veja, pai! – exclamou Carlos, entusiasmado, apontando para o céu enquanto as aeronaves sobrevoavam a vila. – Helicópteros!

--- Há algo errado acontecendo... – murmurou o pescador.

O garoto correu rapidamente pelo lugarejo, acompanhando de braços abertos o vôo dos helicópteros. Assim que as aeronaves sumiram de vista, Carlos sorriu, pensando em como seria voar numa daquelas máquinas. Esse era seu maior sonho, e esperava um dia poder realizá-lo.

--- Carlos!

O grito do pai fez com que o garoto voltasse velozmente até o rio. Os peixes os aguardavam.

Deller sentiu o vento provocado pelas hélices dos helicópteros chocar-se contra seu corpo, enquanto as aeronaves pousavam no heliporto do complexo amazônico. Assim que os motores foram desligados, Emanuel viu vários soldados saírem das aeronaves, possuindo o símbolo da Umbrella em seus uniformes.

O homem que comandava as tropas recém-chegadas aproximou-se de Deller. Turner, um combatente de grande experiência. O chefe de pesquisas sabia que aquele indivíduo estava ali para auxiliar na captura do mutante, mas ele também era o meio pelo qual os manda-chuvas da Europa controlariam as ações de Emanuel. A cúpula central da empresa não confiava nele tanto assim, afinal de contas...

--- Bom dia, Emanuel! – saudou Turner, seguido por dois soldados.

--- Bom dia, Turner... – respondeu Deller quase num resmungo.

--- Precisaremos do máximo possível de dados sobre o mutante. Algumas equipes de busca decolarão em poucos minutos. Ah, há um homem de Bison entre as tropas. Ele também fará parte da operação.

--- Hunk lhe informará sobre o que for necessário. Queira me acompanhar!

Turner e os dois soldados seguiram Deller instalações adentro, enquanto os demais combatentes, atarefados, descarregavam armas e equipamento dos helicópteros. Uma verdadeira operação de guerra estava para ter início no coração da floresta equatorial. A Operação Ômega.

Ele seguia velozmente pela floresta, derrubando arbustos e árvores pelo caminho. Seus passos selvagens eram guiados pela angústia. A golpes violentos, os obstáculos que surgiam em sua frente eram eliminados.

Blanka ouvira os helicópteros. Sabia que estavam ali para caçá-lo. Resistiria até a morte. Os homens que o haviam transformado naquela coisa pagariam com a vida. Em seus pensamentos carregados de ódio, o mutante mentalizava o símbolo visto enquanto fugia pelos corredores do complexo de pesquisas. Um guarda-chuva vermelho e branco.

Foi quando ouviu vozes. Crianças brincando, mulheres cantarolando enquanto lavavam roupa no rio. Blanka olhou ao redor. Havia uma povoação por perto. O mutante não podia deixar que o vissem daquela maneira, mas seu estômago não parava de roncar. Estava morrendo de fome.

Decidiu-se. Precisava se alimentar. Movendo-se furtivamente, Blanka seguiu na direção da vila de pescadores...

Um quarto de hotel em Manaus.

Guile andava para lá e para cá, impaciente. Barry, sentado sobre a cama, havia desmontado seu revólver Magnum e limpava pacientemente cada uma das peças usando uma flanela. Nash fazia a barba no banheiro, enquanto Roy Campbell, pensativo, encontrava-se sentado numa cadeira. Após alguns instantes de reflexão, o major levantou-se e disse:

--- Só Deus sabe que experiências insanas e desumanas Bison pode estar realizando naquele lugar. O relato de vocês sobre o estranho monstro verde também me assusta. Precisamos agir logo!

--- Perdoe-me, Roy, mas sou obrigado a concordar com o Nash! – exclamou Guile, se aproximando de Campbell. – O local está muito bem vigiado! Precisaríamos de pelo menos mais uns doze homens!

--- Creio que, se forem as pessoas certas, três serão o suficiente – sorriu Roy de forma enigmática.

--- Mas do que você está falando? – estranhou Nash, voltando do banheiro enxugando o rosto com uma toalha.

--- Sou membro de uma força especial mercenária, composta pelos melhores combatentes do mundo. Terroristas, assassinos, condenados. Todos dispostos a trabalhar para quem pagar mais. O nome desse grupo é Fox-Hound.

--- Fox-Hound? – surpreendeu-se Barry. – Eu pensei que isso tudo fosse apenas conversa fiada! Ela existe mesmo?

--- Sim, meus caros, e ela nos auxiliará neste momento!

Dizendo isso, o major caminhou até uma mesinha que possuía um telefone, discando um número apressadamente. Os demais o fitavam atônitos, tendo dificuldade em assimilar o que haviam acabado de ouvir.

Lá estavam os dois, frente a frente no escuro cômodo. Dois lutadores extraordinários. Provocavam calafrios em seus oponentes. Dois campeões, dois cúmplices, dois guerreiros...

E dois gênios do mal.

--- Que bom que veio, Sagat... – disse Bison, voz soturna. – Precisarei de sua ajuda para que nosso plano seja um sucesso!

--- O rumor que ouvi nos corredores é verdadeiro? – indagou o comandado de Bison. – Eles conseguiram mesmo criar um soldado-elétrico?

--- Sim, vi com meus próprios olhos. Um lutador e tanto, devo admitir. Assisti à luta dele contra os guardas. Ter um guerreiro como aquele no torneio lutando para nós é imprescindível!

--- Compreendo. Farei o possível para auxiliar os imbecis da Umbrella. Mas, e quanto ao senhor?

Bison riu malignamente, enquanto uma intensa luz dourada envolvia seu punho direito, dissipando a escuridão da sala.

--- Também farei minha parte!

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Pânico na vila.

--- Hei, Albert!

Wesker, que antes caminhava cabisbaixo pelos corredores do complexo, foi tirado de seus pensamentos assim que ouviu a voz de Vincent. Erguendo os olhos, Albert se conteve para não rir: Goldman usava um ridículo traje de safári, tendo em mãos um comprido rifle metálico.

--- Aonde pensa que vai assim? – perguntou Wesker, ajeitando seus óculos escuros.

--- Caçar o mutante! – respondeu o outro cientista, cheio de determinação. – Nós dois seremos enviados com uma das equipes de busca!

Dizendo isso, Vincent apanhou um dardo sonífero de um dos bolsos de seu uniforme, colocando-o dentro de um compartimento no rifle. Atordoado com o telefonema de Spencer, Wesker acabara se esquecendo das ordens de Deller. Todos deveriam auxiliar na captura da cobaia, inclusive os cientistas. Porém, ansiando pelo cargo de chefe de pesquisas em Raccoon, Albert atrapalharia ao invés de ajudar...

O cheiro não era dos melhores. Forte, nauseante. Mas a fome falava mais alto. Após mais alguns passos, afastando os arbustos com as mãos, Blanka avistou um casebre feito de palha e argila. Era de lá que vinha o odor. Algumas crianças brincavam alegremente próximas ao monstro verde, sem percebê-lo.

Cautelosamente, o mutante se aproximou de uma das janelas da moradia. Agarrou uma das bordas da abertura. Erguendo os pés, visualizou o interior do casebre.

Blanka fitou móveis rústicos. Num dos cantos da habitação havia um improvisado forno. O "soldado-elétrico" fungou, sentindo que o cheiro tornara-se mais forte. Olhando para uma mesa de madeira, o mutante encontrou a origem do odor: havia ali um grande peixe cortado em pedaços, cru, aguardando cozimento. Fora provavelmente pescado poucos minutos antes.

Como um verdadeiro selvagem, Blanka saltou pela janela, ganhando o interior da moradia. Mais que depressa, dirigiu-se até o peixe, enfiando na boca um grande pedaço de carne crua. Mastigou-a sonoramente, apanhando outro bocado sem nem ao menos ter engolido aquele que triturava. Pela primeira vez desde que fugira do complexo da Umbrella, o monstro verde sentia-se realizado.

--- Ah!

O alto e desesperado grito feminino fez os ouvidos de Blanka latejarem. Surpreso, o mutante voltou-se para a entrada do casebre. Viu uma mulher de traços indígenas, longos cabelos negros. Ela o fitava com expressão de enorme pavor. Trêmula, deixou cair no chão uma peneira, enquanto corria desesperada em busca de ajuda.

Blanka estremeceu. Fora descoberto. Não era mais um humano comum, e aquelas pessoas não reagiriam de forma amistosa. Tinha que sair dali.

Atordoado, o ex-soldado saltou pela janela que havia usado para ganhar o interior da habitação. Novamente do lado de fora, Blanka ouviu os gritos da mulher se misturarem a vozes masculinas. Falavam em língua nativa, tom ameaçador.

O mutante correu numa direção desconhecida. As crianças que antes brincavam agora fugiam amedrontadas. Enquanto seguia por entre os casebres, o monstro olhou para trás. Inúmeros homens o perseguiam, armados com bastões e facas. Alguns deles tinham revólveres. Blanka não queria lutar contra eles. O pobre fugitivo não desejava ferir ninguém.

Correndo atordoado, a criatura esverdeada acabou subindo num improvisado ancoradouro de madeira às margens do rio. Olhando para a água, percebeu que uma jangada se aproximava. Estavam nela um homem e seu filho, o menino Carlos Oliveira, trazendo uma rede repleta de peixes.

--- Pai, olhe! – exclamou o garoto, apontando para Blanka.

Tal gesto chamou a atenção de alguns pescadores que se encontravam próximos, os quais até então não haviam notado a presença do mutante. Este, imóvel sobre as tábuas do ancoradouro, percebeu que seus perseguidores estavam prestes a alcançá-lo. Pensou em saltar nas águas do rio e fugir a nado, quando um novo som, diferente dos gritos apavorados dos habitantes da vila, atingiu seus ouvidos.

Um helicóptero se aproximava rapidamente.

Dentro da aeronave estavam, junto com alguns soldados da Umbrella, Albert Wesker e Vincent Goldman. O segundo apontou seu rifle metálico para Blanka, enquadrando-o através da mira telescópica da arma.

--- Só um disparo... – murmurou Vincent, prestes a apertar o gatilho.

Percebendo o perigo que corria, Blanka finalmente se moveu. Voltou-se mais uma vez para a vila, deixando rapidamente o ancoradouro num ágil salto. Não voltaria para as mãos dos homens que o haviam transformado naquela aberração.

O helicóptero seguiu o mutante, enquanto os atordoados moradores da vila não sabiam se olhavam para o monstro verde ou para a ameaçadora aeronave. Confuso, Goldman disparou, mas ao invés do dardo sonífero atingir Blanka, acabou alojando-se no ombro de um dos ribeirinhos, que caiu adormecido.

Vincent resmungou algo, enquanto colocava mais um projétil na arma. No chão, a cobaia que recebera o Vírus Ômega corria como nunca. Em meio a inúmeros gritos de fúria e desespero, o mutante embrenhou-se mais uma vez na floresta, ofegante. Atrás de si, o som da aeronave perseguidora era o emblema máximo do destino do qual deveria fugir. Todas as suas forças tinham que ser empenhadas nisso.

Guile arregalou os olhos. Aquele que estava diante de si parecia mais um grande e resistente guarda-roupa do que um ser humano. Impressionado com as proporções do indivíduo, William ergueu a visão, fitando a face do sujeito, que sorriu.

--- Esse é Vulcan Raven – explicou Campbell, se aproximando com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cintura. – O combatente mais forte da Fox-Hound!

O gigantesco homem careca, que possuía pele escura e inúmeras tatuagens pelo corpo, caminhou até um de seus companheiros mercenários, o qual encontrava-se encostado a uma das paredes do armazém. Sua pele era excessivamente pálida, expressão facial fria, cabelos bem curtos. Era como se aquele indivíduo fosse apenas um manequim ambulante, um ser desprovido de alma.

--- Aquele é Decoy Octopus, mestre do disfarce! – apontou Roy, enquanto Guile, Nash e Barry contemplavam o soturno membro da Fox-Hound. – Quando transformado em outra pessoa, é praticamente impossível reconhecê-lo! Dizem até que, de tanto assumir a identidade de outros homens, ele acabou perdendo sua própria personalidade...

O terceiro mercenário era uma mulher. Bem jovem e bela, por sinal. Ela estava um pouco afastada dos demais, sentada sobre algumas caixas de madeira, tendo em mãos a boina vermelha que lhe ocultava os cabelos loiros por quase todo o tempo. Como os outros integrantes da Fox-Hound, trajava uniforme camuflado para a selva.

--- Senhorita White, queira vir até aqui – disse Campbell, voltando-se para a combatente.

A jovem veio. William examinou-a de alto a baixo. Possuía no máximo vinte e dois anos de idade, mas mesmo assim aparentava grande experiência. Assim que ela se aproximou o suficiente, Roy apresentou-a:

--- Esta é Cammy White, recém-recrutada pela organização. Ex-integrante das Forças Especiais britânicas, e com certeza apoio indispensável para esta missão!

Foi a vez de Burton fitar o rosto de Cammy. Ela de certa forma lhe lembrava Kathy, sua amada, com quem se casara havia três meses. Pouco antes de partir para a operação na Colômbia, Barry recebera a notícia de que sua esposa estava grávida. Depois que deixasse a Amazônia, o membro do S.T.A.R.S. pretendia pedir transferência para a unidade do serviço em Raccoon City, uma pacata cidadezinha dos EUA, onde estabeleceria sua tão sonhada família.

Campbell cruzou os braços, observando atentamente cada membro de sua equipe. Faces e habilidades distintas. Sorriu satisfeito. Eles com certeza dariam conta do recado.

Blanka continuava avançando rapidamente pela densa selva. Já havia percorrido no mínimo cerca de dois quilômetros. O helicóptero da Umbrella prosseguia em seu encalço, com Vincent observando atentamente a floresta através da mira de seu rifle. O mutante não podia escapar. O progresso no desenvolvimento do Vírus Ômega dependia de sua captura.

--- Acho difícil conseguirmos pegá-lo desta maneira... – afirmou Wesker.

--- Preciso apenas de um espaço aberto... – murmurou Goldman, concentrado na caçada. – Um lugar onde eu possa enquadrá-lo na mira sem problemas...

O desejo de Vincent tornou-se realidade. Após mais alguns metros, Blanka viu-se na nascente de um rio, onde havia bonita cachoeira. A água deslizava de forma harmoniosa sobre as pedras, correndo em seguida suavemente pelo início do curso fluvial, emitindo som leve e relaxante. Local digno das lendas de Iara, onde qualquer turista não pensaria duas vezes antes de banhar-se no líquido da vida.

Depois de contemplar o belo ambiente por um instante, o monstro verde deu continuidade à sua fuga, correndo sobre as rochas escorregadias. De repente, viu surgir no céu, diante de si, algo que lhe deixou incrivelmente alarmado: um helicóptero da Umbrella, e não era o mesmo que o perseguia. Enquanto a nova aeronave se aproximava, o mutante olhou ao redor, coração aos pulos. Estava cercado.

Súbito, um indivíduo saltou do helicóptero que surgira de frente para Blanka, caindo de pé diante do mutante, a poucos metros de distância. Descalço, trajava apenas um calção azul com listras vermelhas, possuindo um sinistro tapa-olho na face. Era careca, e em seu tórax havia uma enorme cicatriz.

O misterioso homem olhou para Blanka e sorriu. O monstro pensou em voltar para dentro da floresta, mas percebeu que a aeronave a qual antes o perseguia se encontrava próxima demais. O mutante observou os soldados a bordo dos dois helicópteros, incluindo um rapaz de roupa de safári com um rifle metálico em mãos. Apesar de terem suas armas apontadas para a cobaia, não disparavam. Pareciam aguardar algo.

Blanka voltou a olhar para o sujeito careca. Ele parecia se deliciar com a situação na qual o fugitivo se encontrava. Rindo sarcasticamente, uniu os dois braços lado a lado e estendeu-os na direção do mutante, punhos fechados. Em seguida gritou, impulsionando seu corpo para frente:

--- Tiger!

O atônito monstro verde não teve tempo de reagir. Uma potente onda de energia lançada pelas mãos do careca atingiu seu peito em cheio. Blanka foi empurrado violentamente para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que o agressor gritava:

--- Venha me enfrentar, aberração!

Recuperando-se do ataque, o mutante fitou o indivíduo mais uma vez, tomado agora por enorme fúria. Blanka não tinha opção. Teria que lutar contra seus inimigos pela primeira vez desde que fugira das instalações da Umbrella. Sua liberdade dependia disso.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Blanka Vs. Sagat.

O mutante examinou o rosto de seu adversário. Com certeza não seria uma luta fácil. O oponente de Blanka aparentava grande habilidade. Súbito, o careca partiu correndo na direção do monstro verde, gritando furiosamente. A cobaia do Vírus Ômega precisava se defender. Tinha que reagir.

Quando seu inimigo se aproximou o suficiente, Blanka saltou no ar, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos. Fez seu corpo girar como se fosse um porco-espinho, chocando-se contra o adversário. Este recuou, enquanto o mutante, num movimento ágil e perfeito, pousava novamente de pé sobre as pedras da nascente.

--- Nunca poderá vencer o grande Sagat! – exclamou o indivíduo, revelando seu nome.

Ambos permaneceram onde estavam por alguns segundos, em posição de combate, aguardando um provável ataque de seu oponente. Foi então a vez de Blanka investir. Urrando de forma inumana, o "soldado-elétrico" correu na direção de Sagat, pronto para acertar-lhe um soco na face. O capanga de Bison, porém, esquivou-se no exato momento em que o mutante executou o movimento, fazendo com que o punho deste golpeasse o vazio. Sagat aproveitou a situação para aplicar um forte chute nas costas de Blanka. O monstro gemeu, observado pelos atônitos ocupantes dos helicópteros.

--- Sei que pode lutar melhor, mutante! – riu o careca, sem cansar-se de provocar o adversário.

A fúria da criatura verde tornou-se ainda mais intensa. Cerrando os dentes, apoiou os braços no chão e girou as pernas, derrubando Sagat com uma bela rasteira. Em seguida Blanka tentou acertar um soco em seu oponente antes que este pudesse se levantar, mas o capanga de Bison, prevendo a investida do mutante, gritou, dobrando as pernas:

--- Tiger Uppercut!

Num belo salto, Sagat tirou Blanka do chão, acertando-lhe no queixo com um gancho de força sobre-humana. O monstro verde não esperava tal ataque. Gemendo, a cobaia caiu sobre as pedras à cerca de três metros de onde estava seu adversário. O careca, rindo, viu Blanka se levantar e, cambaleando, colocar as mãos na cabeça. Zonzo, o fugitivo mal conseguia manter-se de pé.

--- Mutante idiota! – zombou Sagat. – Ainda tem esperança de me derrotar?

Aos poucos Blanka recuperou-se do golpe, voltando a encarar seu inimigo. Ele estava caçoando de sua desgraça, chamando-lhe de mutante, aberração. O monstro verde sentiu seu corpo formigar, enquanto fechava os punhos, deixando que seu ódio por Sagat o dominasse completamente. Não, Blanka não possuía esperança de derrotá-lo. Ele tinha certeza de que o faria.

Tomando grande impulso, a cobaia do Vírus Ômega correu mais uma vez na direção de seu oponente. Este apenas sorriu, permanecendo no local em que se encontrava. Seguro de sua superioridade perante Blanka, Sagat achava não ter o que temer. Mas equivocara-se.

A poucos passos do adversário, o mutante saltou sobre ele. O capanga de Bison, que conseguira manter-se de pé, tentou se soltar, mas o monstro verde agarrava seus ombros com enorme força. Frente a frente, os olhares dos dois ferozes lutadores se encontraram num instante de indescritível tensão. Sagat desesperou-se ao ver Blanka abrir a boca repleta de dentes afiados como facas.

O que o careca tanto temia ocorreu: a cobaia da Umbrella começou a morder-lhe o tórax vorazmente, arrancando grande quantidade de sangue. Sagat gemia, enquanto o líquido rubro misturava-se à água da nascente. Em questão de segundos o peito do adversário de Blanka estava totalmente tingido de vermelho, com as marcas dos dentes do mutante bem visíveis. O ex-soldado soltou seu oponente, o qual, após olhar para a aberração tomado por um misto de dor e vergonha, caiu inconsciente sobre as rochas úmidas.

Blanka observou o corpo inerte de Sagat por alguns segundos. Conseguira derrotá-lo. Ergueu os braços e abriu a boca suja de sangue, soltando uma série de urros altos e provocadores. Em seguida voltou-se para cada um dos helicópteros, batendo fortemente em seu peito com as mãos num gesto de desafio. Saltou girando no ar, urrando com intensidade ainda maior. Queria que toda a floresta o ouvisse. Ele, Carlos Blanka, estava disposto a enfrentar e vencer quem o desafiasse.

Os soldados pareceram aceitar a provocação do monstro. Através de cordas, desceram rapidamente dos helicópteros, armados com fuzis e submetralhadoras. Assim que as botas de seus inimigos tocaram as pedras da nascente, Blanka, num ato de aparente covardia, mergulhou dentro do rio com um salto, submergindo rapidamente.

--- Ele está fugindo, vamos pegá-lo! – exclamou um dos combatentes da Umbrella, apontando para o curso fluvial.

Nisso, Wesker e Vincent também já haviam saído da aeronave onde antes se encontravam. De pé sobre uma das pedras escorregadias, observavam atentamente os movimentos dos soldados, que adentravam as águas do rio em busca de Blanka.

Foi quando Goldman, fitando tal cena, lembrou-se dos poderes mutantes da cobaia. Um vírus criado a partir do DNA de uma enguia, transformando seu hospedeiro num "soldado-elétrico". A água era condutora de eletricidade...

--- Não, saiam daí! – gritou Vincent, desesperado, percebendo o perigo que aqueles homens corriam. – Vocês não podem entrar na água!

--- Temos que cumprir as ordens do comandante Turner! – replicou um dos combatentes, mergulhado no rio até o abdômen.

Não havia sinal algum de Blanka. Goldman fechou os olhos. O pior estava para acontecer...

A descarga elétrica foi rápida, intensa e fulminante. Os soldados, pegos de surpresa, agitaram-se freneticamente, deixando suas armas caírem. Aqueles que estavam a salvo sobre as rochas contemplaram atônitos o massacre de seus colegas. Após alguns instantes, os corpos eletrocutados caíram imóveis, boiando sobre a água. Ao longe era possível avistar um vulto verde desaparecendo velozmente pela correnteza do rio...

--- Deller não vai gostar nem um pouco disto... – murmurou Vincent, mordendo os lábios.

Na vila de pescadores, a agitação provocada por Carlos Blanka aos poucos se dissipava. Enquanto alguns moradores tentavam reanimar o homem atingido pelo dardo de Vincent, o garoto Carlos Oliveira encontrava-se sentado sobre as tábuas do ancoradouro, pensando no monstro verde. Afinal de contas, quem era ele? Teriam as lendas contadas por seu avô sobre as criaturas místicas da floresta se tornado realidade?

Nesse exato instante, o pai do pequeno Carlos fitava os dois misteriosos indivíduos que haviam chegado há pouco numa lancha pelo rio. Possuíam sotaque estranho, e perguntavam a todos os habitantes da vila sobre o que havia acontecido.

Eram Nicholai e Zangief. Ignorando as ordens de Ocelot, os dois russos partiram numa lancha em busca do complexo de pesquisas da Umbrella, quando se depararam com o caos provocado por Blanka. De acordo com os ribeirinhos, um monstro verde de agilidade fora do comum havia atacado o povoado. Provavelmente um experimento que fugira ao controle da multinacional farmacêutica.

--- Imagine, Zangief! – exclamou Nicholai, gesticulando sonhadoramente. – O Exército Vermelho seria invencível possuindo soldados como esse tal monstro! Precisamos obter acesso à pesquisa da Umbrella!

--- Mas, senhor, nós ainda não temos certeza de nada! – argumentou o outro agente, trajando uma camiseta branca que deixava seus músculos à mostra. – Lembre-se também que estamos agindo sem o consentimento de Ocelot!

--- Que se dane Ocelot! É por causa de homens como ele que a Mãe Rússia caminha para o abismo! Precisamos fazer algo por nossa pátria, Zangief! Seguiremos o rastro desse monstro e obteremos uma amostra de seu sangue, ou não me chamo Nicholai!

A raiva de Deller aumentava a cada segundo que passava ouvindo o relato de Goldman pelo telefone. Não era possível. Treze soldados mortos e o homem de Bison seriamente ferido! Até aquele momento, a Operação Ômega resultara num grande fiasco.

--- A equipe de Hunk está a caminho! – berrou Emanuel através do aparelho. – Não quero mais descuidos, entendeu?

--- Sim senhor!

Deller desligou. Olhou então para os indivíduos presentes na sala. Sentados ao redor de uma mesa com um mapa da região estavam Turner, dois tenentes e o sinistro Bison. Respirando fundo, Emanuel disse:

--- Estamos tendo alguns contratempos, mas em breve teremos o senhor Carlos Blanka novamente em nossas mãos.

Turner, irritado, deu um soco na mesa, enquanto Bison, olhando para o mapa, sorria de forma apavorante. A carnificina o divertia imensamente.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Infiltração fluvial.

O som do barco a motor contrastava com a fascinante paisagem natural do rio Amazonas. Na embarcação estavam Guile, Nash, Barry, Vulcan Raven, Decoy Octopus e Cammy, os quais, já com um plano traçado, pretendiam se infiltrar no laboratório onde Bison fora visto.

William, pensativo, olhava fixamente para as árvores na margem próxima ao barco, perguntando-se sobre que tipo de experiência diabólica a "Shadow Law", como era conhecida a organização terrorista de Bison, estaria realizando naquelas misteriosas instalações. Lembrou-se do sinistro monstro verde. Teria sido ele vítima da terrível sede de poder do conhecido criminoso?

Sem saber ao certo o que pensar, Guile olhou para a bela Cammy. A inglesa tinha seus longos cabelos loiros divididos numa franja e em duas compridas tranças que chegavam até sua cintura. Ela era, sem dúvida, um colírio para os olhos. Em seguida, William notou que Raven também estava imerso em seus pensamentos, fitando as águas fluviais.

--- Refletindo sobre a missão, Raven? – perguntou Guile ao forte soldado.

--- Não apenas ela, mas sobre toda a minha vida em si – respondeu Vulcan, voltando-se para o autor da pergunta. – Você é um grande guerreiro, William Guile, posso sentir. Ainda será o homem que derrotará Bison! Para isso, precisa apenas confiar em seu julgamento. Os melhores soldados são aqueles que tomam sábias decisões!

--- Obrigado pelo conselho... – murmurou William, sem dar muita importância às palavras do membro da Fox-Hound.

O barco continuou seguindo pelo rio, enquanto seus ocupantes se preparavam para a batalha contra terroristas inescrupulosos.

--- Ande logo, Balrog! – exclamou Vega passando uma das mãos por seus longos cabelos loiros, enquanto o boxeador negro descarregava os equipamentos da aeronave junto com alguns outros homens de Bison. – Tenho um show amanhã à noite em Las Vegas no Golden Nugget, temos que fazer tudo dentro do prazo!

--- Lembre-se que também amanhã à noite lutarei contra aquele campeão japonês de sumô num ringue a poucos quarteirões do Golden Nugget! – replicou Balrog, irritado. – Estou com tanta pressa quanto você!

O lutador de boxe e os soldados da Shadow Law traziam caixas de madeira para fora do avião C-130, as quais possuíam o emblema de um crânio alado, símbolo da organização. Vega apenas observava, braços cruzados, sem perder sua pose de conquistador castelhano. Encontravam-se numa pista de pouso clandestina ocultada pela densa floresta amazônica.

--- Você vive me surpreendendo, Vega! – exclamou Balrog, colocando uma caixa no chão. – Um toureiro recentemente convertido em lutador de rua resolve sem mais nem menos iniciar uma carreira como mágico, sem abrir mão de seus conhecimentos sobre botânica!

--- Mágico não, ilusionista! – corrigiu o espanhol. – Ganharei rios de dinheiro com meus shows, e assim poderei realizar inúmeras viagens ao redor do globo, através das quais aprimorarei minhas técnicas de luta!

--- O salário que Bison lhe paga já não é o suficiente? – indagou o boxeador em tom de deboche.

Vega não respondeu. Voltando-se para os demais terroristas, percebeu que todo o equipamento já havia sido descarregado. Após um suspiro, o jovem gritou:

--- Vamos lá, pessoal! Peguem tudo que precisarem! Minhas amadas flores nos esperam!

O helicóptero da Umbrella sobrevoava a interminável floresta equatorial. Dentro da aeronave, o clima era de total derrota. Sagat, que já recobrara a consciência, tinha seu tórax coberto por vários curativos manchados de sangue. Mas, pior que a dor, era a humilhação. O maior lutador de rua do planeta, campeão de inúmeros torneios, fora vencido por um mutante horrendo criado em laboratório, cujas técnicas de combate eram bem inferiores às suas.

Wesker, por sua vez, sorria disfarçadamente. Tudo estava correndo como queria. Os homens da Umbrella haviam desperdiçado uma oportunidade perfeita de capturar o mutante, perdendo vários soldados de forma patética. Talvez Albert nem precisasse interferir na operação. Vincent e os outros incompetentes colocariam tudo a perder através de suas próprias ações. O cargo de chefe de pesquisas em Raccoon estava cada vez mais perto de ser alcançado...

Nesse instante, todos ouviram um repentino "bip". Alguém contatava Goldman pelo rádio. O jovem cientista atendeu ao chamado, apanhando seu comunicador:

--- Vincent falando!

--- Aqui é Turner! O esquadrão de Hunk já está procurando pelo mutante na área próxima ao rio! Fiquem em estado de alerta! Talvez a assistência de vocês seja necessária!

--- OK, estaremos prontos!

E Wesker estaria pronto para atrapalhar, caso visse seus interesses em risco...

Dois soldados da Shadow Law seguiam à frente abrindo caminho com facões, cortando a densa vegetação que impedia o progresso dos terroristas, enquanto Balrog, Vega e os demais comandados de Bison os seguiam. Todos tinham mochilas às costas. O calor e os mosquitos geravam grande incômodo. O lutador de boxe exclamou, impaciente:

--- Deste jeito nós derrubaremos metade da Amazônia sem que encontremos suas malditas flores, Vega!

O espanhol olhava ao redor, examinando atentamente os espécimes vegetais que os cercavam. Percorreram mais alguns metros, já cansados de tanto andar, até que Vega disse, apontando para uma árvore próxima:

--- Encontramos!

Os demais abriram caminho, enquanto o castelhano seguia até o local. Junto às raízes do vegetal era possível ver inúmeras flores do tamanho da palma de uma mão, as quais possuíam pétalas violetas com simétricas listras brancas. Vega sorriu, enquanto iniciava a coleta do achado.

--- Vejo que mais algumas pessoas serão alucinadas por aquele seu maldito gás! – riu Balrog.

--- E o que há de mal nisso? – perguntou o espanhol, enquanto apanhava uma das flores. – Eu apenas lhes levarei alegria e fantasia, um mundo imaginário de delícias que apenas eu posso proporcionar!

Alguns meses antes, Vega havia descoberto que, a partir do pigmento daquelas raras flores equatoriais, era possível sintetizar um poderoso alucinógeno em forma de gás, o qual, em contato com o sistema nervoso de uma pessoa, faria com ela entrasse num profundo estado de delírio. Tal recurso estava sendo amplamente usado por Vega em sua recente e próspera carreira como ilusionista em Las Vegas.

--- Dêem uma olhada ao redor, deve haver mais delas por aqui! – ordenou o toureiro aos soldados de Bison, que obedeceram prontamente.

Às margens do rio, numa pequena praia, havia um posto de comando com um improvisado ancoradouro, no qual eram descarregados suprimentos e equipamentos para o complexo da Umbrella vindos pelas águas fluviais. O local, ligado às instalações comandadas por Emanuel Deller através de um túnel subterrâneo, era separado do centro de pesquisas por cerca de quinhentos metros. Geralmente eram os próprios soldados da Umbrella responsáveis pela guarda do posto, mas, por insistência de Bison, naquele momento os combatentes da Shadow Law patrulhavam a área. Seis deles, mais precisamente.

Um dos terroristas, o tenente Kampur, de origem indiana, dirigiu-se até a guarita de concreto do posto fitado por outros dois soldados, que estranharam o fato do superior ter voltado tão rápido do complexo, para onde seguira minutos antes. Dentro da edificação, o recém-chegado encontrou o capitão Samak, que se encontrava sentado ao lado de uma mesa com um rádio. Era um guerreiro de prestígio entre as tropas de Bison.

--- Você acredita que ainda não pegaram aquele mutante? – exclamou o superior de Kampur, irritado.

--- É realmente difícil de acreditar... – murmurou o tenente, sentando-se próximo ao capitão.

--- Até parece mentira! O próprio Sagat foi derrotado por aquela aberração!

--- Às vezes é algo desafiador distinguir fantasia de realidade!

Dizendo isso, Kampur levantou-se bruscamente, sacando uma pistola 9mm com silenciador. Sem que Samak pudesse reagir, o tenente disparou, atingindo-lhe em cheio na testa. O corpo sem vida do capitão desabou da cadeira, caindo de bruços sobre o chão da guarita.

Kampur olhou ao redor, apreensivo. As paredes da edificação impediram que alguém testemunhasse o que o tenente acabara de fazer. Em seguida o indiano apanhou um rádio que tinha pendurado ao cinto, informando através do aparelho num tom de voz totalmente diferente:

--- Aqui é Octopus. Já eliminei um, faltam quatro!

--- Entendido, tenha cautela! – respondeu Nash.

O mercenário da Fox-Hound encerrou a comunicação. Saiu então da guarita, ocultando a arma. Os dois homens da Shadow Law que o haviam observado momentos antes conversavam próximos ao rio, de costas para Octopus. O mestre do disfarce apontou a 9mm na direção dos terroristas, efetuando rapidamente dois disparos após mirar brevemente.

Ambos os corpos vieram ao chão, atingidos mortalmente. O invasor sorriu, contemplando a cena. Sua pontaria era mesmo infalível. Restavam agora apenas dois combatentes a serem aniquilados.

Cauteloso, Octopus contornou a guarita. Deparou-se com um soldado fumando um cigarro. Mais um tiro certeiro, e o capanga de Bison caiu imóvel aos pés de seu assassino. O último terrorista veio correndo na direção do mercenário, prestes a abrir fogo com sua AK-47, mas foi derrubado sem poder apertar o gatilho. O local estava limpo.

--- Tudo OK! – informou Octopus pelo rádio.

Pouco depois, o membro da Fox-Hound pôde ouvir o som do barco a motor se aproximando da praia. Logo seus ocupantes pisaram na areia, caminhando apreensivos até Octopus. Este se livrou da máscara que lhe cobria o rosto, revelando sua verdadeira identidade.

--- Bom trabalho, Decoy! – exclamou Guile.

--- Mais fácil, impossível... – murmurou o mestre do disfarce. – Creio que não estamos lidando com profissionais...

--- Mesmo assim, precisamos ter cuidado! – alertou Barry.

Raven olhou para os corpos dos terroristas, tomado por estranha sensação. Apesar de conviver constantemente com a morte, ela ainda lhe perturbava. Às vezes ele se perguntava sobre qual o verdadeiro significado da vida, por que motivo estava naquele mundo, e quando se veria livre dele.

Depois de darem alguns passos, os invasores ouviram um grito furioso. Voltando-se na direção do barulho, perceberam que um capanga de Bison corria na direção deles, armado com uma faca.

Cammy pareceu aceitar o desafio, saltando na direção do inimigo. Porém, pouco antes de atingir o chão, a inglesa girou no ar em posição horizontal, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, num parafuso de agilidade sobre-humana.

--- Cannon Drill! – gritou ela.

As botas da jovem atingiram o tórax do adversário com enorme força, fazendo com que este desmaiasse imediatamente, cuspindo sangue. Novamente de pé, a integrante da Fox-Hound olhou para seus colegas de equipe, que a fitavam atônitos, impressionados com sua incrível habilidade em combate.

--- Venham, creio que a entrada do túnel que leva ao complexo seja por aqui! – exclamou Octopus, caminhando na direção de uma casamata ao norte da praia.

_**Continua...**_


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

A morte não pode morrer.

A fuga de Carlos Blanka pela selva prosseguia, rápida e destruidora. O mutante chegava a derrubar árvores centenárias com sua enorme força para abrir caminho. Sorriu por um instante, lembrando-se de quando escapara de seus perseguidores na nascente do rio. Ele realmente os havia assustado! Nunca o pegariam! Ele morreria se fosse preciso, mas aqueles malditos não o capturariam!

De repente, o monstro verde ouviu o som que mais temia desde que fugira do complexo da Umbrella: hélices girando. Mais um helicóptero se aproximava, trazendo provavelmente novos homens dispostos a tudo para levar Blanka de volta ao centro de pesquisas. O mutante parou numa clareira, fitando o céu azul. Após contemplar o belo vôo de um tucano, o fugitivo viu surgir a aeronave diante de si, aproximando-se cada vez mais do chão. A cobaia da Umbrella respirou fundo. Teria de reagir novamente.

O helicóptero pairava alguns metros acima da clareira. O piloto fez um sinal com as mãos, e imediatamente um soldado saltou da aeronave com uma corda pendurada às costas, atingindo o chão sem nenhuma dificuldade. Em seguida o combatente livrou-se do que lhe prendia, sacando um rifle M16 equipado com lança-granadas. Usava máscara de gás e um uniforme camuflado para a selva, que possuía o emblema do guarda-chuva vermelho e branco nos ombros, além de um nome... "Hunk".

Achando que aquela palavra lhe soava familiar, Blanka observou atentamente seu curioso adversário por vários segundos. Ele caminhou alguns passos na direção do mutante, apontando-lhe a devastadora arma com certo receio. Logo exclamou, sua voz abafada pela máscara:

--- Venha comigo e não haverá problemas!

"Pelo menos esse aí tentou conversar", pensou Carlos. De qualquer maneira, o monstro verde não poderia ceder de forma alguma. Continuou olhando para Hunk, que engatilhou o rifle, insistindo:

--- Repito, venha comigo ou serei obrigado a usar de força letal!

Foi então que Blanka lembrou-se das circunstâncias nas quais ouvira aquele nome antes... Hunk...

_--- Vamos tirar esse cara daqui, Hunk! Acho que encontramos quem o senhor Deller queria!_

A criatura esverdeada cerrou os dentes, rosnando como um animal selvagem. Hunk era o nome de um dos homens que o haviam capturado no armazém em Manaus! Aquele desgraçado era um dos responsáveis por Carlos ter sido usado como cobaia num experimento insano!

A fúria de Blanka atingiu nível incontrolável. Urrando, correu na direção do oponente, que começou a disparar com o rifle. As balas nada causavam ao mutante, e no fundo Hunk sabia que não poderia detê-lo daquele jeito. Quando a aberração estava prestes a saltar sobre seu corpo, o combatente, num gesto desesperado, tentou repeli-la com um chute, certo que de nada adiantaria...

Mas, para sua grande surpresa, Blanka, atingido pelo golpe, recuou gemendo, tendo uma das mãos cobrindo o tórax. Hunk olhou sem entender, confuso sobre como havia conseguido ferir um ser de força muito maior que a sua com um simples chute.

O mutante, porém, não se deu por vencido: saltou novamente, atingindo o adversário no abdômen com um belo soco. Hunk cambaleou para trás, perdendo o equilíbrio, sofrendo, no entanto, uma dor de mínima intensidade. Havia algo errado com seu organismo. Como estava conseguindo resistir daquela maneira às investidas da criatura?

Foi a vez do soldado da Umbrella atacar, confiante. Aproveitando-se do espanto de Blanka perante um oponente verdadeiramente à altura, Hunk acertou-lhe dois potentes socos no rosto, os quais arrancaram sangue dos lábios do monstro verde. Recuando mais uma vez, Carlos percebeu que teria de rever sua estratégia de combate.

--- Renda-se agora se quiser viver! – exclamou Hunk, voltando a apontar o rifle M16.

Nunca! Para Blanka aquilo era mais que uma questão de honra e dignidade. Precisava fugir daqueles que o perseguiam para garantir sua liberdade e sobrevivência. Ele não podia desistir.

--- Veja o que fizeram comigo! – gritou o mutante com sua voz totalmente inumana. – Nunca me entregarei!

O ex-soldado correu então novamente até seu inimigo, disposto a trucidá-lo ali mesmo se sua vida dependesse disso. Hunk apertou o gatilho da arma, e mais disparos vieram na direção de Blanka, nada lhe causando. Quando se encontrava próximo o suficiente do adversário, a cobaia girou no ar, deixando a eletricidade tomar conta de seu corpo, como fizera durante sua fuga da nascente. A potente e mortal descarga de energia atingiu o soldado da Umbrella em cheio, empurrando-o fortemente para trás.

Mas, ao contrário do que Carlos esperava, Hunk se manteve consciente. Tomado por enorme dormência, o combatente sentiu a devastadora corrente elétrica percorrendo cada canto de seu corpo, certo de que aquele ataque teria eliminado imediatamente uma pessoa normal. Porém, de alguma forma, Hunk não era mais uma pessoa normal, e sabia que isso tinha algo a ver com a injeção que Deller lhe aplicara na noite anterior...

Depois de alguns segundos, o soldado percebeu que seu organismo havia voltado ao normal, apesar da dormência ter persistido com menor intensidade. Voltou a olhar para Blanka, cuja expressão facial revelava total confusão. A aberração esverdeada perguntava-se incessantemente sobre como Hunk havia sobrevivido àquela investida. Ele deveria pelo menos ter desmaiado! Seria também aquele combatente vítima dos experimentos diabólicos da empresa do guarda-chuva?

A cada instante Hunk convencia-se mais disso. Nesse momento o mutante verde viu que talvez teria de tomar uma atitude da qual jamais se orgulharia: fugir. Encontrara um oponente à altura, e se continuasse lutando acabaria debilitado demais, senão morto. Blanka olhou de forma apreensiva ao redor, planejando minuciosamente sua retirada. Apesar de ter sido transformado num monstro, Carlos ainda era o estrategista nato que tanto se destacara no Exército.

Contrariada ao extremo em seu íntimo, a aberração esverdeada virou-se de costas para seu adversário e correu na direção da mata. O soldado da Umbrella, fitando a cena, conseguiu até compreender o que Blanka sentia naquele momento. Há pouco Hunk descobrira que fora usado como cobaia por Deller e isso em nada lhe agradava. De qualquer forma, porém, era obrigado a deter o fugitivo, cumprindo sua missão.

Dessa maneira, o monstro verde voltou a ficar sob a mira do rifle...

E o lança-granadas agiu...

O projétil cortou o ar velozmente, provocando som aterrador. Logo veio a explosão, intensa e barulhenta, que incendiou várias árvores ao redor. Contemplando a fúria das chamas, Hunk perguntou-se em sua mente se Blanka havia conseguido escapar. Na verdade ele sabia muito bem que sim, e no fundo de sua alma uma voz cada vez mais insistente torcia para que o mutante esverdeado conseguisse se livrar das garras da Umbrella...

--- Ele fugiu, vamos embora! – exclamou Hunk, voltando para dentro do helicóptero, que havia pousado rapidamente.

--- Por Deus, eu pensei que o senhor fosse ser morto por aquela coisa! – afirmou o piloto, impressionado com a luta que acabara de presenciar.

--- Não seja tolo, rapaz... – murmurou o combatente da Umbrella, acomodando-se num dos assentos da aeronave. – A morte não pode morrer...

Em seguida o helicóptero decolou.

_**Continua...**_


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Corações e mentes.

Guile, seguido pelos demais membros da equipe invasora, cruzava cautelosamente os frios corredores do centro de pesquisas, arma em punho. Por sorte, aparentemente ainda não haviam sido detectados pelos guardas.

--- Que tipo de experiências insanas o Bison pode estar realizando neste lugar? – indagou Nash.

--- Não sei, mas algo me diz que ele não está sozinho nisso... – murmurou William, fitando o símbolo de um guarda-chuva vermelho e branco presente em alguns pontos do trajeto.

Logo venceram mais uma curva, e o som de armas sendo engatilhadas fez seus corações dispararem. À frente deles havia inúmeros soldados da Shadow Law e da Umbrella, que lhes apontavam fuzis AK-47 e rifles M16, respectivamente. Quem os comandava era Turner, que exclamou num sorriso traiçoeiro:

--- Ponham as armas no chão já, se não quiserem morrer!

Seguiram-se alguns instantes de total silêncio, nos quais os invasores, suando frio, pensavam no que fazer. Já os guardas, igualmente tensos, estavam prontos para apertar o gatilho de suas armas ao mínimo sinal de reação por parte dos intrusos.

Súbito, Guile, num gesto de aparente rendição, guardou sua pistola num dos bolsos da calça. Seus colegas de equipe estranharam tal ação, mas no fundo sabiam que William possuía uma carta na manga. Em seguida ele abriu os braços cerrando os dentes, observado pelos atônitos vigias do complexo.

--- Mas o que é que ele está fazendo? – perguntou um deles, confuso.

Num movimento rápido, Guile uniu novamente os membros superiores, cruzando-os diante de si como se fosse estrangular alguém, enquanto gritava:

--- Sonic Boom!

Uma potente onda de energia em forma de bumerangue foi lançada pelos braços de William, percorrendo velozmente o corredor na direção dos incrédulos guardas. Estes, ao serem atingidos pelo ataque, tiveram seus gritos de dor somados a uma intensa explosão luminosa, enquanto caíam desmaiados.

Barry, olhando para os corpos inertes de seus inimigos, murmurou, coçando sua barba:

--- Eu também gostaria de ter esses poderes...

--- É tudo uma questão de treino e concentração, soldado! – sorriu Guile, já avançando pelo corredor. – Vamos, pessoal! Precisamos descobrir o que o Bison está tramando por aqui!

E seguiram em frente.

O helicóptero de Hunk sobrevoava a floresta equatorial na direção do centro de pesquisas. O soldado da Umbrella, já não mais usando a máscara de gás, apanhou seu rádio, contatando o comando da operação:

--- Deller, você me ouve?

--- Alto e claro, Hunk! Conseguiram deter o mutante?

--- Negativo, senhor. Estou voltando para o complexo!

--- Ordeno que continue sobrevoando a área em busca do mutante, soldado!

--- Desculpe, mas não obedecerei, senhor. Repito: estou voltando para o complexo!

--- Como ousa me desobedecer, soldado? – irritou-se Deller.

--- Vá pro inferno!

Dizendo isso, Hunk encerrou a comunicação, guardando o aparelho. Em seguida apanhou sua pistola calibre 45, engatilhando-a. Tinha algumas contas a acertar com Emanuel Deller... Oh, sim! Aquele maldito pagaria pelo que havia feito!

--- Senhor, venha ver isto! – exclamou o piloto, tirando o soldado de seus pensamentos.

Hunk seguiu até a cabine frontal da aeronave, perguntando:

--- O que há?

--- Olhe! – respondeu o jovem que pilotava o helicóptero, apontando para uma estrada de terra envolta pela selva através do vidro. – Eles devem estar precisando de ajuda!

Fitando a direção indicada pelo rapaz, Hunk viu um ônibus parado no meio do caminho, provavelmente quebrado ou sem combustível, e alguns jovens ao redor do veículo juntamente com um indígena, totalmente desesperados. Tudo levava a crer que se tratava de uma excursão escolar passando sérios apuros. Deveriam descer e ajudá-los?

--- Não há tempo! – disse Hunk friamente. – Devemos voltar ao centro de pesquisas o mais rápido possível!

--- Mas, senhor...

--- Isso é uma ordem, soldado!

Uma ordem? Bem, levando em conta que Hunk há pouco desobedecera a uma ordem explícita de Deller, o piloto não teria obrigação alguma de cumprir o que seu superior lhe ordenava, mas mesmo assim o fez. O helicóptero mudou de direção, deixando para trás o pobre grupo perdido na floresta...

Enquanto isso, na sala de onde a Operação Ômega era comandada, Deller deu um soco na mesa, inconformado com a insubordinação de Hunk. Na verdade, porém, seria até melhor que ele voltasse ao complexo para auxiliar na captura dos invasores. Um incômodo alarme soava agora pelas instalações, denunciando a presença dos intrusos.

Emanuel olhou para sua direita, onde se encontrava o sinistro Bison. Com um sorriso sádico no rosto, o comandante da Shadow Law exclamou, como se houvesse lido os pensamentos de Deller:

--- Eu cuidarei deles!

O amedrontador terrorista deixou então a sala, braços cruzados, observado pelo intrigado chefe de pesquisas, que foi tomado por grande espanto ao perceber que os pés de Bison não tocavam o chão.

O grupo de Guile continuava prosseguindo pelos corredores do complexo, seus integrantes preparados para tudo. Devido ao incessante alarme, sabiam que cedo ou tarde teriam de enfrentar mais capangas de Bison, senão ele próprio.

--- Para onde vamos agora? – perguntou Decoy Octopus, vendo que havia inúmeras entradas ao redor.

Súbito, uma das portas do corredor se abriu automaticamente, como se tivesse ouvido a indagação do membro da Fox-Hound. Os integrantes do grupo olharam brevemente através da entrada, quando Cammy exclamou:

--- Eu vou à frente!

Nash assentiu com a cabeça. A inglesa caminhou para dentro da nova sala, sempre cautelosa. Tratava-se de um local amplo e vazio, cuja única porta de acesso era aquela que a jovem acabara de cruzar. As paredes cinzas davam aspecto frio ao ambiente. Numa delas via-se alguns monitores de vídeo enfileirados, todos fora do ar. Acima destes, atrás de um vidro, havia uma espécie de cabine de monitoramento, com computadores e cadeiras. Cammy concluiu que naquela sala era realizado algum tipo de teste.

De repente, um som fez a membro da Fox-Hound gelar. Olhando para trás, viu que a porta que levava de volta ao corredor havia se fechado. Desesperada, a jovem correu até ela, gritando:

--- O que está acontecendo?

--- Não sei, a porta foi lacrada! – respondeu Guile, chutando o obstáculo em vão. – Droga, é uma armadilha!

Nesse instante Cammy ouviu uma sinistra gargalhada atrás de si, a qual arrepiou cada pêlo de seu corpo. Trêmula, a inglesa se virou, deparando-se com um homem de uniforme vermelho, braços cruzados, capa negra e um quepe que possuía o emblema de um crânio alado. O mais aterrador era que ele flutuava alguns metros acima do chão.

--- Bison, seu maldito! – exclamou a jovem.

--- Olá, minha linda! – saudou o comandante da Shadow Law, voz capaz de abalar o mais corajoso dos homens.

--- Cale a boca, seu assassino desgraçado!

Dizendo isso, Cammy correu enfurecida na direção de Bison, atacando com uma ágil voadora. Porém, no exato instante em que atingiria o terrorista, este desapareceu subitamente, deixando no ar uma silhueta azulada que num piscar de olhos se apagou.

Confusa, a inglesa levou alguns segundos para perceber que Bison havia se tele-transportado, reaparecendo atrás de si. Ouvindo a perturbadora gargalhada do terrorista, voltou-se rapidamente para o oponente, mas era tarde demais. Não pôde evitar que ele a agarrasse pelo uniforme, suspendendo-a acima do piso.

--- É inútil resistir, minha linda... – murmurou Bison, envolvido por uma poderosa onda de energia. – Olhe nos meus olhos!

--- Nunca! – berrou ela, tentando em vão se soltar.

--- Olhe nos meus olhos! – insistiu o líder da Shadow Law, suavizando a voz.

--- Solte-me! – gritou Cammy, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

--- Ora, não chore, minha linda... Olhe nos meus olhos e se acalmará!

Foi quando a jovem fitou o rosto de Bison, contemplando os olhos de seu inimigo, dois globos brancos sem brilho algum. De alguma forma, sentiu-se hipnotizada por eles. Tentou se soltar mais uma vez, mas seu corpo perdia as forças rapidamente, entrando em estado de dormência. Aos poucos tudo se apagava, e apenas os dominantes olhos de Bison permaneciam, brilhantes e atraentes. Prestes a perder a consciência, percebeu que o terrorista a deitava em seus braços, gargalhando. Mas, estranhamente, para Cammy aquela risada nada mais tinha de assustadora. Pelo contrário, ela a reconfortava. Logo mergulhou num sono profundo e tranqüilo, feliz por estar nos braços de Bison... Feliz e realizada...

Após alguns minutos que para os demais membros do grupo invasor pareceram durar um século, a porta finalmente se abriu. Guile foi o primeiro a entrar, preocupadíssimo, pois assim como os outros ouvira os gritos desesperados de Cammy. Porém, não encontrou ninguém na ampla sala.

William olhou ao redor, intrigado, enquanto seus colegas de equipe também adentravam o local. Que teria ocorrido ali?

--- Sinto que o poder das trevas se manifestou há pouco neste lugar... – afirmou Vulcan Raven.

--- Bison... – murmurou Guile, percebendo que a boina vermelha de Cammy se encontrava caída no chão. – Ele vai pagar!

Nisso, todo o complexo estremeceu. Luzes vermelhas se acenderam pelos corredores, enquanto uma voz gravada anunciava:

--- Atenção! O sistema de autodestruição foi ativado! Repito: o sistema de autodestruição foi ativado! Todos os funcionários devem se dirigir imediatamente para as áreas de evacuação! Isto não é um exercício!

Os invasores respiraram fundo. Nash exclamou, determinado:

--- Não temos muito tempo! Sei que Cammy está viva e que logo teremos uma oportunidade para livrá-la das garras de Bison. Precisamos sair daqui antes que tudo vá pelos ares! Rápido, vamos voltar por onde viemos!

Todos obedeceram com um aperto em seus corações.

_(Cena do Ônibus) – Referência à história "Perdidos na Floresta", da ficwriter Namixinha (ou Nammy-Chan), publicada na FF-SOL._

_**Continua...**_


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Fuga generalizada.

Atordoado, Deller colocava rapidamente o máximo de documentos possível dentro da maleta aberta sobre a mesa em sua sala. Relatórios para a sede na Europa, estudos de vírus, análises técnicas... O chefe de pesquisas não poderia deixar que aqueles papéis se perdessem com a autodestruição do complexo.

Emanuel não tivera outra opção. Temendo que as experiências ilegais da Umbrella viessem a público, acionara a contagem que em mais alguns minutos faria o centro de pesquisas ser consumido por uma grande explosão. Sem dúvida alguma seria um grande prejuízo para a empresa, porém bem menor do que aquele provocado se a opinião pública tomasse conhecimento dos experimentos realizados naquele laboratório.

Após esvaziar a última gaveta de arquivo, Deller fechou a maleta, apanhou-a e dirigiu-se apressadamente até a porta da sala, mas quando estava prestes a tocar a maçaneta, alguém a abriu.

Assustado, Emanuel recuou, vendo-se de frente para um soldado da Umbrella usando máscara de gás, o qual lhe apontava uma pistola calibre 45. Trêmulo, o chefe de pesquisas leu o nome presente nos ombros do uniforme do combatente: "Hunk".

--- Aonde pensa que vai, Deller? – perguntou o recém-chegado, mirando na cabeça de seu superior.

--- Ora, preciso correr até o heliporto! Este lugar vai explodir em poucos instantes!

--- Deller, Deller, Deller... Assim como todos os outros, disposto a limpar a sujeira da Umbrella quando a situação não está boa...

--- Do que está falando? E por que está me apontando essa arma, Hunk?

--- Seu hipócrita! Já senti os efeitos daquela substância que você injetou em mim ontem à noite! E pensar que sempre segui suas ordens sem qualquer tipo de questionamento... Meu Deus, como fui tolo!

--- Hunk, creio que você esteja enganado e...

Furioso, o soldado golpeou o rosto de Deller com a arma, fazendo-o gemer de dor. Cobrindo com uma das mãos o ferimento, Emanuel indagou, arregalando os olhos:

--- Você enlouqueceu?

--- Não, foi você quem enlouqueceu, Deller! Ousou usar seu melhor soldado como cobaia, transformando-me num mutante como aquele monstro verde! Mas agora você vai pagar!

Hunk encostou o cano da pistola na testa de Deller.

--- Acalme-se, Hunk! – sorriu o chefe de pesquisas. – Não vá fazer uma besteira!

--- Não se preocupe, Deller... Sei exatamente o que estou fazendo!

--- Pare um pouco para pensar, Hunk! Agora que esse vírus corre em suas veias, você se tornou um ser superior! Fiz isso para que pudesse capturar Blanka com maior facilidade! Tornou-se o mais poderoso soldado da Umbrella!

--- Você é doente...

Dizendo isso, Hunk abaixou a arma, virou-se de costas para Deller e caminhou até a porta. Porém, antes de sair, voltou-se rapidamente para o atônito superior, disparando com a pistola. A bala atingiu o braço direito do chefe de pesquisas, que gritou de dor e espanto. Em seguida, sorrindo por baixo da máscara, o combatente da Umbrella correu para salvar sua vida.

Turner recobrou a consciência ao ouvir um tiro. Zonzo, levantou-se lentamente, tendo uma das mãos na testa, e percebeu que era o único que ainda se encontrava no corredor. Teriam os intrusos sido detidos? A voz que anunciava a autodestruição das instalações fez o combatente concluir que não.

Com a visão embaçada, Turner viu um vulto se distanciar rapidamente pelo corredor. Precisava sair dali ou seria morto pela explosão. Caminhando com certa dificuldade, o comandante da Operação Ômega logo se deparou com Emanuel Deller, ferido num dos braços, que saía de sua sala com uma maleta cinza em mãos.

--- Rápido, Turner! – exclamou o chefe de pesquisas, avançando pelo corredor. – Não quer ser sepultado junto com este complexo, quer?

Atordoado e com a cabeça doendo, Turner começou a seguir Deller até o heliporto.

Nesse exato momento, Guile, Nash, Barry, Raven e Octopus voltavam à pequena praia onde anteriormente haviam desembarcado. Já anoitecia. Os cinco homens, correndo pela areia, logo ouviram um grito que colocou seus reflexos em alerta máximo:

--- São eles, peguem-nos!

Três soldados da Shadow Law começaram a disparar contra os intrusos. Num movimento rápido, Guile sacou sua pistola e derrubou um deles com um tiro certeiro na testa. Barry rolou para trás da guarita de concreto e, usando-a como cobertura, eliminou os outros dois terroristas com apenas três balas.

--- Está limpo, vamos em frente! – exclamou Burton.

O grupo avançou rapidamente, mas o que viram em seguida praticamente eliminou todas as suas esperanças de fuga: a embarcação que haviam usado para chegar até ali ardia em chamas.

--- Droga, eles destruíram nosso barco! – rosnou Nash.

--- Acalmem-se, para tudo existe solução... – disse Raven em tom tranqüilo, olhando para o céu.

Mal Vulcan terminou de falar, os cinco fugitivos ouviram o som de hélices girando. Logo um helicóptero surgiu diante deles, lançando uma escada para que subissem. Rindo aliviados, os membros do grupo ganharam o interior da aeronave, onde viram quem a pilotava: o major Roy Campbell.

--- Onde está a senhorita White? – perguntou ele.

--- Ela foi provavelmente capturada – respondeu Nash. – Todo o complexo está sendo evacuado!

--- Já tenho uma pista do próximo local onde Bison agirá. Contarei-lhes tudo no caminho até Manaus!

E o helicóptero desapareceu no céu daquele início de noite.

Quando Deller e Turner chegaram ao heliporto, uma aeronave da Umbrella já os aguardava. Nela se encontravam, entre outros indivíduos, Vincent, Wesker e Sagat. Assim que os dois recém-chegados entraram no helicóptero, Goldman informou:

--- Todos os funcionários e combatentes foram evacuados com sucesso, senhor, mas não há sinal de Hunk e Bison!

--- Deixem o Hunk pra lá... – murmurou Deller, acomodando-se num assento enquanto um médico examinava o ferimento em seu braço. – Quanto ao Bison, algo me diz que ele já está bem longe daqui...

A aeronave decolou, e poucos segundos depois o centro de pesquisas da Umbrella na Amazônia foi engolido por uma gigantesca explosão, que iniciou incêndio de grandes proporções no coração da mata equatorial...

_**Continua...**_


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

A pista de pouso clandestina.

Já era noite na Amazônia.

Blanka, após ter percorrido uma grande distância desde seu encontro com Hunk, continuava avançando rapidamente pela selva. De alguma forma, o mutante sentia que aquela angustiante perseguição muito em breve terminaria. Abrindo caminho entre a vegetação, a cobaia da Umbrella logo ouviu vozes humanas. Receosa, diminuiu então a velocidade de seus passos, prosseguindo silenciosamente.

Um pouco à frente havia uma grande clareira, e a presença de um avião C-130 revelava tratar-se na verdade de uma pista de pouso clandestina. Ocultado pela mata que cercava o local, Blanka viu vários homens armados carregando caixas para dentro da aeronave, enquanto dois indivíduos pareciam coordenar toda a operação, gesticulando e distribuindo ordens. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, o monstro verde olhou atentamente para a grande porta aberta do compartimento de carga do avião, através da qual os combatentes entravam para depositar os recipientes no interior do transporte. Num sorriso, Carlos fechou os punhos. Se quisesse deixar a selva em segurança, despistando seus caçadores, teria de pegar carona naquele avião...

--- Apesar da lerdeza desses molengas, fizemos tudo dentro do prazo! – disse Vega olhando para um caro relógio em seu pulso.

--- Eu já poderia estar num hotel em Las Vegas rodeado de garotas se não fosse por essas suas malditas flores... – murmurou Balrog. – Gostaria de saber onde estão Bison e Sagat... Parece que eles tiveram problemas com aquele tal guerreiro criado em laboratório!

E continuaram observando o trabalho dos homens da Shadow Law, que já estavam quase terminando de carregar o avião para que partissem.

Não muito longe dali, um homem de capa negra e quepe vermelho caminhava pela floresta, tendo uma jovem inconsciente deitada em seus braços. Tratava-se do sinistro Bison, que fitava fixamente o belo e frágil rosto de Cammy.

--- Eu a dominei, minha linda... – suspirou o comandante da Shadow Law, acariciando os cabelos loiros da inglesa. – Você agora me servirá, combatendo aqueles que querem me destruir...

Depois de percorrer mais alguns metros, Bison ajoelhou-se, continuando a amparar a totalmente indefesa integrante da Fox-Hound. O terrorista contemplou o corpo perfeito da combatente tomado por insuperável desejo, e em seguida por um delicioso sentimento de posse. Voltando a se levantar, ele murmurou, sorrindo de forma aterradora:

--- E também será minha amante...

Sem que pudesse ser visto, Blanka deixou a mata num piscar de olhos, rolando para trás de uma pilha de caixas ainda não colocadas dentro da aeronave. A escuridão da noite era sua aliada. Com o coração aos pulos, ouviu os passos dos soldados cada vez mais próximos. Não poderia sob hipótese alguma ser descoberto!

Ofegante, o mutante analisou a situação: o avião se encontrava no mínimo a cinqüenta metros de sua posição atual, e não havia pelo caminho mais nenhuma caixa que pudesse ser usada como esconderijo. Para piorar, inúmeros homens armados patrulhavam a área, sem contar os dois sujeitos que comandavam os demais. Como faria para atingir seu objetivo sem ser visto?

Foi quando Blanka teve uma idéia. Perto de seus pés, em meio à terra da clareira, havia uma pedra do tamanho de uma batata. Esperançoso, Carlos apanhou-a com sua mão direita, olhando em seguida para a selva a poucos metros de si. Sim, ele encontrara uma maneira de desviar a atenção daqueles homens...

Determinado, o monstro verde arremessou a pedra na direção da vegetação, provocando som semelhante ao de alguém se esgueirando por entre as árvores. Os soldados da Shadow Law imediatamente entraram em alerta, correndo na direção do barulho após um gesto de Vega. Quase todos os terroristas ficaram de costas para a aeronave, deixando o caminho livre para Blanka, que avançou velozmente na direção do compartimento de carga, sem ser percebido por ninguém.

Assim que ganhou o interior do avião, o mutante saltou rapidamente para trás de um grande amontoado de caixas, onde permaneceu sem mover um músculo sequer. Aliviado, porém trêmulo, Carlos ouviu pouco depois o som da grande porta que cruzara se fechando, enquanto dois soldados se sentavam sobre o chão do compartimento junto às paredes, acendendo cigarros. Lâmpadas de luz branca iluminavam o local. Sorrindo, a cobaia concluiu que ficaria segura naquele refúgio até o fim da viagem, exceto se um daqueles homens fosse extremamente curioso e resolvesse bisbilhotar atrás das caixas...

Vencido pela exaustão, Blanka adormeceu minutos depois, ao mesmo tempo em que o avião decolava, deixando a floresta para trás...

A bordo de um helicóptero, Nicholai e Zangief contemplavam o que restara do centro de pesquisas da Umbrella na Amazônia: um amontoado de escombros e metal retorcido, os quais eram ainda consumidos pela intensa e voraz fúria das chamas, que se alastravam ao redor. Zinoviev balançou negativamente a cabeça, inconformado. Eles haviam chegado tarde demais...

--- E agora, o que faremos? – perguntou Zangief.

--- Vamos voltar para Manaus – respondeu Nicholai friamente. – Diremos a Ocelot que saímos neste helicóptero com o intuito de coletar amostras de plantas para pesquisa. Infelizmente, falhamos em nosso objetivo de desvendar os segredos da Umbrella... Mas apenas por enquanto...

Ambos sorriram astutamente, enquanto a aeronave se afastava do local do incêndio...

--- Las Vegas? – indagou Guile. – O senhor tem certeza, major?

--- Absoluta! – respondeu Campbell, que circulava pelo quarto de hotel conforme falava. – A Shadow Law possui inúmeros negócios na cidade, desde cassinos a ringues de luta ilegais. Segundo nossos informantes, Bison planejava uma viagem para lá depois que deixasse o Brasil, e devido à explosão do laboratório, creio que ele antecipará seus planos!

--- É a chance que temos de resgatar Cammy! – disse Nash. – É nosso dever pegar aqueles desgraçados, precisamos seguir até Las Vegas o mais rápido possível!

--- Um jato nos aguarda no aeroporto – informou o major. – Vulcan e Decoy já estão lá.

--- Mas uma coisa me intriga! – exclamou Barry. – Quando estávamos naquele complexo, vimos o símbolo de um guarda-chuva vermelho e branco pelos corredores. Estaria uma outra empresa ou organização trabalhando em conjunto com a Shadow Law?

--- Um guarda-chuva... – murmurou Campbell coçando o queixo. – Verei o que posso descobrir a respeito... Agora se mexam! Temos que desembarcar nos Estados Unidos antes de Bison!

_**Continua...**_


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Las Vegas, Nevada, EUA.

É fim de tarde na "Cidade do Jogo".

Um misterioso comboio de caminhões militares segue em alta velocidade pelas ruas do centro, despertando a curiosidade dos turistas. São dezenas, e todos possuem o mesmo símbolo na traseira: um crânio alado. A terrível organização Shadow Law mobilizava suas forças em território norte-americano...

Entre os misteriosos veículos havia também uma luxuosa limusine. Dentro, quatro dos homens mais procurados do mundo. O mais perigoso deles, Bison, encontrava-se sentado de frente para seus três principais capangas, os quais estavam acomodados à sua frente, separados por alguns metros de distância. Tal trio de asseclas era composto por Sagat, Vega e Balrog.

--- Muito bem, senhores... – murmurou o comandante da Shadow Law, voz sempre sinistra. – Espero que estejam preparados para defender os interesses de nossa organização esta noite! Las Vegas é o nosso centro de operações nos EUA, e se perdermos nossa influência aqui, nossos negócios em toda a América do Norte serão prejudicados! Por isso um fracasso como o ocorrido na Amazônia está totalmente fora de cogitação!

--- Mas e aquela tal gangue que surgiu recentemente, senhor? – indagou Balrog. – Creio que o nome dela seja "Mad Gear". Eles estavam agindo em Metro City, na costa leste, porém agora também iniciaram atividades criminosas aqui em Las Vegas e...

--- Eu não quero nem ouvir falar nesses amadores! – exclamou Bison, enfurecendo-se repentinamente. – Se algum deles ousar entrar em nosso caminho, exijo que seja morto imediatamente, entenderam?

--- Sim, senhor! – responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

Seguiram-se alguns instantes de silêncio. Bison olhou através de uma das janelas do automóvel, admirando as construções amplamente iluminadas da cidade, marca registrada de Las Vegas. Segundos depois, Sagat, ainda com curativos pelo corpo devido à desastrosa luta contra Carlos Blanka no Brasil, indagou ao superior:

--- Chefe, eu poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta?

--- Diga logo! – rosnou Bison.

--- O que pretende fazer com aquela jovem que o senhor capturou no complexo da Umbrella na Amazônia? Ela é integrante da temida Fox-Hound, não?

--- Tenho algo muito especial reservado para minha linda... – foi a resposta do cruel terrorista.

Numa academia de artes marciais localizada no centro da cidade, dois jovens lutadores treinam arduamente. Um chama-se Ryu Hoshi, nacionalidade japonesa, possuindo curtos cabelos castanhos e uma faixa rubra na cabeça. Veste quimono branco. Já o outro, de compridos cabelos loiros, é Ken Masters, filho de um milionário norte-americano, que por sua vez usa quimono vermelho.

--- Foi muito maneiro por parte dos seus pais lhe terem dado de presente de aniversário uma viagem para Las Vegas com tudo pago, não é, Ken? – exclamou Ryu circulando pela grande sala da academia, onde naquele momento apenas ele e o amigo se encontravam.

--- Bem, agora tenho vinte e um anos e portanto sou definitivamente dono do meu próprio nariz! – sorriu Masters. – Temos mesmo é que comemorar!

--- Enquanto todos vêm até esta cidade para jogar nos cassinos e assistir aos shows, nós somos os únicos a optar por passar o dia inteiro numa academia!

--- Você está certo, mas existe coisa melhor do que isso?

--- Com certeza não!

Concluindo tal afirmação, Ryu se aproximou de um saco de areia pendurado ao teto. Após passar alguns instantes se concentrando, o japonês atacou o objeto com uma fenomenal seqüência de socos e chutes. Ken se aproximou, dizendo em tom maroto:

--- Impressionante! Você acha que seria capaz de derrotar o Sagat?

--- Dizem que ele é o maior lutador do mundo, não é? – indagou Ryu passando uma das mãos por seus cabelos. – Antes de enfrentar alguém como ele, eu preciso aprimorar meu Hadouken...

--- Ora, seu Hadouken não é nada perto do meu ágil e poderoso Shoryuken! – desafiou Masters.

--- Quer lutar de novo, é?

Os dois amigos se colocaram um diante do outro em posição de combate, mas ao invés de partirem para a briga, começaram a rir de forma intensamente descontraída. Esses eram Ryu e Ken, dois inseparáveis e praticamente imbatíveis lutadores de rua...

Num modesto, porém espaçoso, carro de aluguel, uma família residente em Nova York que passava as férias em Las Vegas voltava de uma base aérea nos arredores da cidade, onde há pouco terminara um incrível show de acrobacias com aviões. Os pais encontravam-se acomodados nos assentos da frente, enquanto os dois filhos, mais precisamente um casal, estavam na parte traseira do veículo.

--- E então, crianças? – perguntou o chefe da família. – Gostaram do espetáculo?

--- Hei, não me chame de criança! – reclamou o garoto. – Já tenho treze anos de idade, sou um adolescente!

--- Adolescente ou "aborrescente"? – riu a irmã caçula, que recentemente completara sete anos.

Em resposta, o jovem puxou os cabelos da menina, que gritou em protesto:

--- Mãe, o Chris está me incomodando de novo!

--- Filho, deixe a Claire em paz! – repreendeu a mãe.

--- Vocês vivem protegendo-a só por ser a caçula! – argumentou Chris. – Não viram que ela me chamou de "aborrescente"?

--- Ora, ela estava apenas brincando! – respondeu o pai.

Claire mostrou a língua para o irmão, que cruzou os braços, irritado. Para acabar com aquele clima de conflito fraternal, a mãe dos dois repetiu a indagação feita antes pelo marido:

--- Voltando ao assunto, gostaram do show?

--- Eu adorei! – exclamou o garoto, entusiasmado. – Aqueles pilotos são incríveis! O que eles fazem no comando daqueles caças é simplesmente inacreditável! Vou entrar para a Força Aérea assim que atingir idade suficiente!

--- Pois saiba que eu nunca voarei em qualquer avião que você pilotar! – zombou Claire.

--- Pelo menos eu não quero andar sem rumo numa moto por aí que nem você, sua imbecil! – contra-atacou o "aborrescente".

--- Parem já vocês dois! – ordenou o pai.

E assim o carro prosseguiu na direção do hotel no qual a família Redfield estava hospedada...

Na mesma base aérea onde ocorrera o show, um jato chegava naquele exato momento, vindo da América do Sul. Enquanto a aeronave taxiava pela pista, o comandante das instalações, coronel Robert Court, se dirigia até ela num jipe para receber os recém-chegados.

Assim que o avião parou, saíram dele o major Campbell, Guile, Nash, Barry, Vulcan Raven e Decoy Octopus. Eles caminharam até o chefe da base, o qual saudou-os:

--- Olá, sejam bem-vindos a Las Vegas, senhores!

--- Infelizmente não estamos aqui a passeio, coronel! – murmurou Campbell. – Existem fortes indícios de que a Shadow Law está agindo por aqui, passamos maus bocados ontem no Brasil por causa das ações dela!

--- Vocês têm dois jipes e um helicóptero à disposição! O Departamento de Polícia nos informou que alguns caminhões suspeitos foram vistos no centro da cidade há alguns minutos! Parece que Bison já deu as caras...

--- Isso significa civis em risco! – afirmou Nash em tom preocupado. – Coronel, se for possível, contate a polícia e peça que coloquem as equipes da SWAT em estado de alerta. Também gostaria que o senhor deixasse alguns caças disponíveis, em caso de emergência!

--- Caças? – surpreendeu-se Court. – Vocês querem iniciar a Terceira Guerra Mundial no meio de Nevada?

--- Quando se trata de Bison, sempre é uma guerra! – respondeu Guile mordendo os lábios. – Quanto mais preparados, melhor!

--- OK, verei o que posso fazer... Aqueles soldados os levarão até os jipes! Boa sorte na operação!

Nisso, dois oficiais se aproximaram, seguindo na direção dos veículos mencionados pelo coronel. A equipe de Campbell os acompanhou, enquanto Barry, pensativo, olhava para o céu azulado daquele início de noite. Percebendo a atitude do colega, Decoy perguntou:

--- O que há, Burton?

--- Minha mulher sempre quis que nossa lua-de-mel fosse aqui em Las Vegas, porém nunca pudemos bancar uma viagem para cá... Agora, quem diria, eu estou na "Cidade do Jogo", mas para caçar uma organização terrorista ao invés de me divertir! A vida sempre nos prega peças!

--- Não se preocupe, garanto que esta noite será repleta de diversão!

Em seguida os dois subiram num dos jipes, os quais sem demora partiram velozmente na direção da cidade. Seus ocupantes não tinham tempo a perder.

_**Continua...**_


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Wesker quebra a cara.

Os infinitos pinheiros que cobriam as montanhas Arklay, situadas a noroeste da pacata Raccoon City, podiam ser vistos através da janela do helicóptero. Acomodado num dos assentos da aeronave, Albert Wesker, após fitar a floresta californiana, começou a contemplar o céu daquele princípio de noite, imerso em seus pensamentos.

Lembrou-se de quando desembarcara no aeroporto de Los Angeles duas horas antes. Um funcionário da Umbrella lhe informara que Spencer queria vê-lo imediatamente nas instalações de Raccoon. Com certeza o fracasso da "Operação Ômega" já havia chegado aos ouvidos de seu superior e agora, mesmo não tendo sido o responsável por tal fiasco, Wesker provavelmente receberia sua recompensa...

--- Vamos pousar! – informou o piloto.

As luzes do heliporto oculto entre as árvores surgiram logo à frente. Albert apanhou sua mala, enquanto o helicóptero se aproximava do chão. Próxima ao local de pouso estava a tão imponente e misteriosa Mansão Lord Spencer. Os céticos e despreocupados cidadãos de Raccoon nem ao menos suspeitavam da verdade sobre aquele lugar...

Wesker sorriu ao ouvir o som do motor da aeronave sendo desligado. Haviam chegado. Logo que pisou no heliporto ao deixar o transporte, o jovem de óculos escuros lembrou-se de quando estivera ali pela primeira vez, há oito anos, junto com seu amigo e parceiro de pesquisas, William Birkin. O tempo realmente passava rápido...

Quem veio recebê-lo foi Steve. Naquele momento Albert teve certeza de que ele era um legítimo bajulador. Talvez desejasse algum benefício do iminente novo chefe de pesquisas. Ele disse, ajeitando seu jaleco:

--- Como foi na Amazônia, Wesker?

--- Minha estada naquele complexo se resumiu em participar de uma caçada idiota a uma aberração esverdeada... – respondeu o recém-chegado com desdém. – Onde está Spencer?

--- Ele o aguarda na mansão! Queira me seguir!

Aquele era um bom sinal. O superior de Albert dificilmente recebia algum de seus funcionários num local que não fosse o laboratório subterrâneo. Porém Wesker teria de batalhar contra a ansiedade por mais alguns minutos, já que o caminho para a residência, passando pelos túneis e os fundos da propriedade, era um pouco demorado. Além disso, precisaria encarar os olhares invejosos de seus colegas pelo trajeto. Entretanto, qualquer sacrifício pelo novo cargo valeria a pena...

Sentado numa das cadeiras junto à mesinha, Spencer tomava calmamente uma xícara de chá, olhando para seus troféus de caça pendurados nas paredes da sala, entre eles a imponente cabeça de um alce. Recordou-se de quando convidara a rainha da Inglaterra para conhecer a mansão, devido ao interesse dos militares britânicos, conterrâneos de Spencer, pelo trabalho da Umbrella. Fora uma pena a monarca ter recusado o convite, pois ela com certeza ficaria encantada com a incomparável beleza e classe da construção.

Nesse instante a porta do cômodo se abriu. Sem virar-se na direção da entrada, o chefe do complexo Arklay perguntou educadamente, apesar de não apreciar aquela interrupção:

--- Sim?

--- Senhor, Wesker está aqui! – disse Steve.

--- Mande-o entrar!

Albert ganhou então a sala, ligeiramente trêmulo. Sem mais nem menos, viu-se totalmente sem jeito diante do superior. Após mais um gole de chá, Spencer exclamou:

--- Sente-se!

--- Obrigado, senhor.

Wesker acomodou-se numa daquelas cadeiras macias e confortáveis. Haviam pertencido a Napoleão, e com certeza valiam milhares, senão milhões de dólares. Aliás, praticamente tudo naquela mansão fora, no passado, propriedade de alguma ilustre figura histórica. O relógio na sala de jantar, por exemplo, pertencera a Franklin Roosevelt, presidente dos EUA na época da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Já a estátua de tigre presente numa salinha do primeiro andar da casa fizera parte da coleção particular de Dario I, rei da antiga Pérsia. Todavia, Spencer não pretendia tornar-se uma personalidade tão importante como as citadas colecionando artefatos que a elas pertenceram. Ele o faria revolucionando a guerra como a conhecemos através do T-Virus...

--- Então Deller fracassou totalmente em sua empreitada, não? – perguntou o inglês depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

--- Sim, e agora o centro de pesquisas da Umbrella na Amazônia é apenas uma grande e vergonhosa cratera no meio da selva! – afirmou Wesker com satisfação.

--- Eu sempre soube que Emanuel não daria conta de algo assim... Às vezes acho que ele perdeu a razão há muito tempo, mas aqueles imbecis da sede européia ainda não perceberam isso... E provavelmente nunca perceberão...

--- E quanto ao que havia me prometido? – indagou Wesker vencendo seus temores, buscando aquilo que achava ser seu por direito, após oito anos de trabalho árduo.

--- Albert, não quero decepcioná-lo, mas sei muito bem que o fracasso do plano de Deller não ocorreu por sua causa – disse Spencer usando o máximo de sua insuperável franqueza. – E mesmo se você tivesse sido o responsável, eu mudei de idéia. Birkin voltou e está trabalhando com o máximo de dedicação no laboratório. Como sabe, nossa pesquisa logo atingirá o terceiro estágio e precisamos de resultados satisfatórios o mais breve possível!

--- Birkin voltou? – quis confirmar o rapaz, incrédulo e decepcionado.

--- Exato. E quero que você se junte a ele!

Wesker suspirou. Fora mais uma vez feito de bobo por aquele maldito britânico. Quebrara a cara, porém ainda estava por vir o dia no qual daria o troco em Spencer e na Umbrella. A mais poderosa arma biológica já criada ainda seria dele, a qualquer preço...

Aeroporto de Las Vegas.

Blanka não agüentava mais ficar naquela mesma posição. Seu corpo doía. Despertara já há algumas horas, assim que o avião pousara, mas não deixara seu refúgio para não ser descoberto, pois o fluxo de pessoas no local era muito grande. Os dois soldados da Shadow Law que haviam viajado consigo no compartimento de carga sem percebê-lo deixaram a aeronave minutos antes, depois de descarregarem algumas caixas. Por sorte, aquelas atrás das quais o mutante se escondera foram deixadas no lugar onde estavam.

Após intensa vigília, Carlos percebeu que o número de vozes no lado de fora diminuíra significativamente. Talvez aquele fosse o momento certo para fugir. Blanka respirou fundo, preparando-se para correr. Em sua mente, contou até três...

Logo avançou em disparada pelo compartimento de carga, saindo pela porta deste após certificar-se que não seria visto. A alguns metros de distância, alguns terroristas conversavam distraidamente de costas para o avião. Se a cobaia da Umbrella não fizesse barulho, com certeza não o descobririam.

O ex-soldado olhou ao redor, buscando um novo meio de fuga. O pior era que nem ao menos sabia onde estava! Tenso, Blanka avistou seu possível transporte para fora daquele aeroporto: um furgão azul cujas portas traseiras se encontravam abertas. Caminhando silenciosamente, porém de forma ágil, Carlos se aproximou do veículo, perto do qual felizmente não havia ninguém.

Rapidamente o monstro verde se alojou na parte de trás do furgão, fechando as portas para que não fosse percebido. Apesar da escuridão dentro do novo compartimento, Blanka logo sentiu um cheiro familiar, levando-se em conta o fato de que seu olfato também fora aprimorado com sua mutação.

Tateando o que parecia ser uma caixa de papelão, o mutante logo apanhou uma melancia fresca, a qual começou a devorar sem demora, devido ao enorme vazio em seu estômago. Pouco depois alguém deu partida no veículo, ação que mal foi notada por Carlos, já que ele se deliciava com as frutas tropicais transportadas no veículo. Este partiu na direção da cidade, deixando para trás o aeroporto e inúmeros soldados da Shadow Law...

Um conversível alugado seguia pelas iluminadas ruas centrais de Las Vegas. Nele se encontravam dois russos, mais precisamente Nicholai e Zangief, incansáveis agentes soviéticos em busca dos segredos da Umbrella.

--- Veja, camarada! – disse Zinoviev apontando para os ostentosos cassinos dos dois lados da via. – Estamos no maior centro da escória capitalista! A "Cidade do Jogo", onde homens e mulheres abrem mão de suas vidas em nome da sorte, com o simples intuito de ganharem alguns dólares!

--- Ora, não é tão ruim assim... – murmurou Zangief, sorrindo para algumas belas mulheres de biquíni que dançavam na entrada de um clube.

--- Lembre-se: estamos aqui para encontrar Ocelot! Ele nos disse que temos chances de roubar a pesquisa da Umbrella de uma das filiais da empresa neste país, localizada em Raccoon City, Califórnia! Prometeu-nos fornecer plantas das instalações e o equipamento necessário para o sucesso da operação!

Nicholai estava realmente disposto a tudo para se apoderar dos experimentos genéticos realizados pela empresa farmacêutica do guarda-chuva vermelho e branco. Persistiria até o fim, sempre em nome do socialismo e da tão amada Mãe Rússia!

_**Continua...**_


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

Balrog Vs. E. Honda.

As centenas de pessoas eufóricas que cercavam aquele ringue queriam ver sangue e brutalidade. Afinal, aquela não era uma arena ilegal por acaso. A única regra das lutas era vencer a qualquer custo, mesmo se para isso fosse necessário matar o oponente.

Ali, dentro de instantes, teria início um embate há muito tempo aguardado pelos fãs da pancadaria. O campeão de boxe dos Estados Unidos enfrentaria o campeão japonês de sumô. O vencedor seria considerado o rei dos ringues mundiais. Uma luta acirrada, sem dúvida alguma.

Os espectadores se aglomeravam nas arquibancadas ao redor do ringue, que preenchiam aquele amplo espaço subterrâneo localizado sob um dos principais cassinos da cidade. Algumas autoridades tinham conhecimento do local e dos combates ilegais que ali ocorriam, porém faziam vista grossa, pois na maioria das vezes acabavam faturando algo com as lutas. Dessa maneira a arena se tornava cada vez mais conhecida no submundo de Las Vegas, e já recebia indivíduos "ilustres", como chefes do crime organizado e traficantes com o poder em ascensão.

Sem levar em conta, é claro, o fato de a Shadow Law ter recentemente descoberto uma maneira de ganhar muito dinheiro naquele lugar, de forma rápida, através das apostas. E, naquela noite, um dos principais capangas de Bison lutaria para que uma nova quantia de dólares ali adquirida pudesse financiar mais ações terroristas orquestradas pela organização ao redor do globo.

Nesse instante surgiu o apresentador, entrando no ringue após passar por cima das cordas de uma das laterais deste. Usava terno verde-escuro e tinha compridos cabelos negros que lhe caíam até os ombros. Segurando um microfone, caminhou até o centro do tablado, onde havia o desenho de uma caveira no chão. Em seguida girou o corpo, contemplando as arquibancadas, enquanto exclamava:

--- Boa noite, senhoras e senhores! O embate do século está prestes a ter início nesta arena! Vocês estão prontos?

--- Sim! – responderam todos os espectadores em coro.

--- Eu não consigo ouvi-los!

--- Sim! – gritaram ainda mais alto.

--- Muito bem! Vamos então receber nossos dois valentes gladiadores!

O rufar de tambores pôde ser ouvido através dos vários alto-falantes distribuídos pelo local. Ao mesmo tempo, duas portas se abriram lentamente, uma de cada lado do ringue, oposta à outra. Na primeira abertura, após a dissipação de uma neblina artificial que fez os espectadores vibrarem, surgiu a silhueta de um homem forte e musculoso, usando luvas de boxe. O apresentador anunciou-o:

--- Primeiramente, medindo um metro e noventa centímetros de altura, pesando cerca de cento e catorze quilos e possuindo tipo sangüíneo "A", Balrog, o campeão de boxe norte-americano!

O capanga de Bison caminhou na direção do ringue, braços erguidos e um amplo sorriso no rosto, enquanto recebia uma salva de palmas acompanhada de inúmeros assovios. Quase todos haviam apostado nele, já que sua vitória na luta era quase certa. Trajava camiseta e calção azuis, além de botas marrons.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o boxeador subia no tablado, uma silhueta surgia na outra abertura, pertencendo a um indivíduo igualmente forte, porém incrivelmente corpulento. Entusiasmado, o apresentador também o anunciou aos presentes:

--- E agora, medindo um metro e oitenta centímetros de altura, pesando mais de cento e cinqüenta quilos e possuindo sangue também do tipo "A", o campeão japonês de sumô, Edmund Honda!

O lutador nipônico, sob infinitas vaias, seguiu descalço na direção do ringue, totalmente compenetrado. Tinha seus cabelos presos num coque. Listras vermelhas pintadas horizontalmente cobriam seu rosto sem expressão. Trajava apenas um calção azulado, adequado ao estilo de luta que praticava.

Logo os dois campeões se encaravam sobre o ringue. Balrog, inquieto, saltava sobre o tablado já em posição de combate, dentes cerrados. Honda, por sua vez, era a calma em pessoa. Parecia estudar cada movimento do adversário com seu olhar firme e sereno.

--- Vocês já sabem como funciona! – disse o apresentador aos lutadores. – Melhor de três rounds! Preparados?

Ambos assentiram com a cabeça, suor escorrendo por seus rostos.

--- Primeiro round! Lutem!

O homem de terno verde-escuro recuou até uma das laterais do ringue, enquanto as duas atrações da noite davam início ao confronto. Balrog investiu contra o japonês com um potente soco, do qual Honda se defendeu cobrindo o rosto com os braços. Em seguida tentou contra-atacar com um chute, mas o boxeador se esquivou saltando rapidamente para trás.

--- Não pense que será fácil me vencer, gordão! – provocou Balrog.

--- Pensamentos atrapalham minha concentração! – afirmou o lutador de sumô, aguardando o próximo ataque do oponente.

--- Pois saiba que irei deixá-lo muito bem concentrado depois de acertar alguns socos nessa sua cara de baleia!

O guerreiro da Shadow Law tentou mais uma vez acertar o lutador nipônico, que se desviou do golpe com agilidade. Atingido no abdômen por um dos pés de Edmund, Balrog recuou num gemido, sua raiva aumentando a cada instante.

--- Você luta como um touro selvagem! – exclamou Honda. – Precisa planejar melhor seus movimentos!

--- Quem você pensa que é para dizer como eu devo lutar?

Em seguida o boxeador, aos gritos, acertou o adversário com uma devastadora seqüência de socos, os quais fizeram o japonês cambalear de costas até as cordas na lateral do ringue atrás de si, cuspindo sangue. Ofegante, Edmund acabou caindo sentado sobre o chão do tablado.

--- O primeiro round foi vencido por Balrog! – anunciou o apresentador do embate, enquanto os espectadores se agitavam nas arquibancadas. – Vamos ao segundo! Lutem!

Honda ergueu-se rapidamente e, num movimento totalmente inesperado, saltou com grande impulso, mergulhando no ar na direção de seu oponente. A cabeça do lutador de sumô atingiu em cheio o tórax de Balrog, que por pouco não veio ao chão.

--- Seu... Maldito! – murmurou o norte-americano, quase sem ar.

--- Agora compreendeu o que eu lhe disse sobre planejar melhor seus movimentos?

--- Eu vou te matar!

O boxeador atacou com dois socos, que foram facilmente defendidos por Edmund. Logo depois o campeão nipônico acertou os joelhos de Balrog com os dois pés, fazendo-o cair para trás, corpo tomado pela dor.

--- O segundo round foi vencido por Edmund Honda! – exclamou o apresentador. – Esta luta está ficando cada vez mais emocionante, senhoras e senhores! Quem a vencerá?

O capanga de Bison levantou-se com dificuldade, sua camiseta totalmente encharcada de suor. Fitou Honda nos olhos. Com certeza subestimara seu adversário, mas a vitória final não seria daquele japonês!

--- Que comece o round decisivo! Lutem!

Balrog correu na direção de Edmund, tentando lhe atingir um forte soco no estômago, porém o lutador de sumô o repeliu com um chute num dos já doloridos joelhos do boxeador. Gemendo, o norte-americano viu o oponente aproximar-se de si, estendendo a palma da mão direita em sua direção, braço esticado. Em seguida começou a movê-la na vertical numa velocidade incrível, acertando o soldado da Shadow Law em diversas partes do corpo.

Atingido seguidamente no queixo, tórax e abdômen, Balrog pensou estar sendo atacado por vários adversários ao mesmo tempo, até que, zonzo e incapaz de continuar lutando, com sangue escorrendo de sua boca, viu Honda saltar de barriga sobre si, braços e pernas bem abertos, como se estivesse mergulhando numa piscina...

--- Fim de jogo! – gritou o japonês, ainda no ar.

O choque do corpo de Edmund sobre o de Balrog foi devastador. O boxeador caiu inconsciente após um último grito de dor, ao mesmo tempo em que o apresentador anunciava o merecido vencedor do combate, enquanto este se levantava:

--- E a luta foi vencida por Edmund Honda, senhoras e senhores! Eis o novo campeão dos ringues!

Rindo, o guerreiro nipônico ergueu os braços em sinal de triunfo, recebendo as palmas dos espectadores, surpresos com o resultado do confronto.

_**Continua...**_


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

Golden Nugget.

--- Eu desistiria se fosse você...

O tom no qual o homem do outro lado da mesa falava desencorajaria qualquer jogador dos cassinos de Las Vegas. Mas não ele. Não seriam algumas palavras desanimadoras o suficiente para que desistisse. Erguendo os olhos, fitou novamente seu desafiante, o homem de tapa-olho, que ainda tinha à sua direita o importuno russo de bigode. Respirou fundo. Apanhou os dados.

--- Dick Valentine não desiste tão facilmente, caolho! – exclamou por fim. – Seja quem for, não conseguirá fazer com que eu abra mão de um desafio!

--- É sem dúvida um sujeito corajoso... – murmurou o indivíduo cego de um olho, num sorriso quase imperceptível. – Isso é algo digno de minha admiração. No campo de batalha, é a coragem que nos impulsiona a lutar bravamente por um ideal. É ela que nos faz matar pessoas que nem ao menos conhecemos... Que seria dos criminosos se não tivessem coragem de violar a lei?

--- Você fala demais! No ramo em que trabalho, caras como você sempre se dão mal! Todos nós possuímos dois ouvidos e uma boca justamente para ouvirmos mais do que falamos!

--- E talvez assim receber ordens sem questioná-las? Bem, esse é um princípio crucial numa guerra. Às vezes a coragem nos abandona, e a única coisa que nos impede de abandonar o campo de batalha é o dever de cumprir as ordens que nos foram dadas. Todavia, vejo que você, assim como eu, cansou-se disso. Agora recebe ordens apenas de si mesmo...

--- Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida! Aposto que perdeu um olho cumprindo suas malditas ordens!

--- Meras conseqüências, senhor Valentine. Ossos do ofício. Por ser um mercenário, já me acostumei com isso. Em meio a um confronto, não podemos hesitar. E infelizmente vejo que o senhor o faz neste exato instante. Há uma falha em sua coragem, posso perceber. Apesar de não aparentar, você se preocupa demais com uma pessoa e tem medo de perder seu dinheiro por causa dela!

--- Minha esposa está morta, filho da mãe! – replicou Dick, apertando os olhos. – Afinal de contas, o que você sabe sobre mim? É capaz de ler pensamentos ou algo parecido?

--- Não, senhor Valentine. Seria algo muito útil, mas não possuo tal dom, o qual, entretanto, pertence a um de meus colegas de trabalho. Voltando ao nosso jogo, vai lançar os dados ou não?

Dick estremeceu. Olhou para os dois dados vermelhos em sua mão direita, tão traiçoeiros e tentadores. Depois fitou as pessoas ao redor da mesa, as quais, por sua vez, observavam-no com grande expectativa. Fechou os olhos, ouvindo os sons do cassino. Não podia desistir. Era algo totalmente contra seus princípios. De repente, sentiu algo puxar sua jaqueta.

Voltando a enxergar, Valentine viu que uma garotinha de aproximadamente onze anos de idade, cabelos castanhos e expressão cansada, agarrava-lhe as vestes com insistência. Tratava-se de sua filha. Presenciando a cena, um amplo sorriso brotou no rosto do homem de tapa-olho...

--- Papai, eu estou com sono! – reclamou a menina, esfregando um dos olhos. – Nós não podemos subir até o nosso quarto para dormir?

--- Daqui a pouco, "Jillzinha"... – respondeu Dick em tom suave. – Agora o papai está cuidando de alguns assuntos importantes! Assim que eu terminar, nós subiremos até o quarto, está bem?

--- OK... – suspirou a garota, distanciando-se sonolenta.

Em seguida, Valentine lançou os dados sobre a mesa, dentes cerrados. Enquanto os cubos giravam, o sujeito caolho murmurou, logo depois que o russo de bigode cochichou algo em seu ouvido:

--- Todos nós temos um ponto fraco, senhor Valentine, por mais que tentemos escondê-lo!

Dick realmente não sabia no que estava se envolvendo...

Um ambiente escuro. A única luz no local iluminava um grupo de jovens trajando roupas militares, enfileirados lado a lado como um rígido pelotão. Totalmente imóveis, com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cintura e olhar fixo numa mesma direção, não ousavam nem piscar. Súbito, passos foram ouvidos. Surgiu das sombras um homem usando uniforme bege, botas marrons e boina vermelha. Uma cicatriz lhe cortava o rosto. Tinha numa das mãos um comprido bastão de metal e algumas granadas presas a um par de cintos em seu tórax.

Seu nome era Rolento, um ex-especialista militar que, obcecado pelo poder das armas, deixou as Forças Armadas para criar seu próprio exército mercenário, o qual logo se uniu à gangue Mad Gear. O grupo criminoso queria dominar o submundo de Las Vegas, e o sádico homem da boina vermelha fora incumbido de tal tarefa.

Naquele momento ele passava em revista de suas tropas. Cada um dos rapazes conhecia muito bem a personalidade do comandante, e sabiam do que Rolento era capaz se desobedecido. O ex-militar lhes impunha uma disciplina doentia, na qual a mínima falha significava uma severa punição. Por esse motivo, aqueles jovens não cumpriam as ordens do comandante por respeito. Eles o faziam por temor.

Passando por seus soldados, Rolento examinava cada um com enorme atenção, sorrindo de forma cruel e amedrontadora. Enquanto fazia a inspeção, o membro da Mad Gear falava aos combatentes:

--- Soldados, recebi de meus superiores uma missão que deve ser cumprida sem qualquer tipo de erro, por menor que seja. Las Vegas é uma cidade muito importante para a gangue, e o domínio do crime organizado deve ser feito à força! Somos uma tropa honrada e respeitada por onde passamos, e por isso precisamos sempre manter nosso código de disciplina livre de quaisquer máculas! Fui claro?

--- Sim senhor! – responderam todos em coro.

--- Ótimo... Soldado, por que sua bota está desamarrada?

Trêmulo, o rapaz em questão olhou para baixo, comprovando o fato observado por Rolento. Com o coração pulsando fortemente, o combatente disse, apavorado:

--- Foi distração minha, senhor! Perdoe-me! Prometo que essa gafe não se repetirá!

--- Não se preocupe, jovem! – replicou o comandante em tom compreensivo, dando um tapinha num dos ombros do soldado. – A perfeição não é para todos!

Abaixando a cabeça, o rapaz respirou aliviado, ao mesmo tempo em que Rolento parecia se afastar. Entretanto, antes que o pobre combatente pudesse erguer os olhos, o ex-militar lhe desferiu um violento golpe com o bastão metálico, que partiu seu crânio em duas partes. Sangue jorrou sobre os uniformes dos soldados próximos, que mesmo assim não se moveram, temendo terem o mesmo destino do colega agora morto. Enquanto o cadáver deste vinha ao chão, uma risada diabólica ecoava pelo lugar, endurecendo ainda mais os corações dos jovens que compunham o pelotão...

Na frente do Silver Star, um dos maiores hotéis-cassino de Las Vegas, havia uma bela e ampla fonte de mármore, composta por diversos chafarizes iluminados por lâmpadas das mais variadas cores. Diante de tal obra de arte, dois homens encapuzados e altamente suspeitos conversavam discretamente:

--- E então, como vai o plano? – perguntou um deles.

--- Às mil maravilhas, parceiro! – respondeu o outro num sorriso perverso. – Assim que aquela bomba explodir, metade de Las Vegas queimará como palha! Finalmente teremos nossa vingança!

--- Eu os impedirei, terroristas covardes! – gritou alguém.

Os dois criminosos se viraram na direção da voz. Ela pertencia a um indivíduo sem camisa, músculos bem definidos à mostra. Aparentava ser de origem oriental, cabelos castanhos. Usava uma calça preta e discretos calçados apropriados ao seu estilo de luta, o kung-fu.

--- Oh, não! – exclamou um dos meliantes. – É aquele chinês de novo!

--- Meu nome é Fei Long! – replicou o lutador, correndo na direção dos adversários.

Numa espetacular voadora, o oriental derrubou o terrorista que se alarmara com sua aparição. O segundo tentou reagir, sacando uma pistola 9mm, mas Fei Long arrancou-lhe a arma da mão com um ágil chute. Desesperado, o criminoso não teve tempo de correr: recebendo um forte golpe no estômago, caiu inconsciente sobre o concreto.

--- Corta!

O chinês suspirou, limpando o suor em sua testa. Num sorriso, ajudou o homem que aparentemente nocauteara a se levantar. Olhou então para todas as câmeras e pessoas que os cercavam. Um indivíduo de cabelos grisalhos e óculos escuros se levantou de uma cadeira onde havia a inscrição "Diretor", caminhando até Fei Long.

--- Perfeito! – disse ele ao se aproximar do lutador de kung-fu. – Simplesmente perfeito! Você é o melhor, Fei Long!

--- Não, diretor... – murmurou o chinês, apanhando uma garrafa de água mineral trazida pelo contra-regra. – Nunca chegarei aos pés do grande mestre Bruce Lee... Ele sim foi o melhor!

--- Modesto, como sempre... – afirmou o diretor numa breve risada. – Você já é o melhor lutador de Hong Kong, e em breve será o maior do mundo!

--- Eu apenas gosto do que faço, você sabe muito bem disso... Lutar é uma arte, diretor. Para dominar o kung-fu é preciso muito treino, além de enorme dedicação. Assim como um pintor precisa fazer vários quadros para dominar sua técnica, eu também tenho que lutar o máximo possível com o intuito de reduzir minha vulnerabilidade!

--- Bem, então você é o Michelangelo das artes marciais, Fei Long! Esse novo filme será um enorme sucesso de bilheteria, posso garantir!

Entusiasmado, o diretor se afastou, enquanto o ator saciava sua sede.

Rolando como um porco-espinho, Blanka chocou-se contra as portas traseiras do furgão fortemente, fazendo com que se abrissem. Pousando sobre o asfalto da rua junto com algumas frutas, a cobaia da Umbrella olhou para todas as luzes ao seu redor. Em seguida fitou o veículo no qual chegara até ali e, no momento em que este contornava uma esquina, Carlos pôde ler numa das laterais o nome da empresa à qual pertencia: "United Fruit – Las Vegas".

--- Las Vegas? – indagou o monstro verde em tom confuso, coçando sua cabeleira laranja.

Maravilhado, o brasileiro admirou os belos e ostentosos cassinos, em particular um cujo letreiro lhe chamou a atenção: "Golden Nugget – Nin-Nin Hall". Até então ele só vira um lugar como aquele nos filmes de Hollywood...

Nisso, as pessoas que se encontravam na rua já haviam notado a presença de Blanka, fugindo assustadas devido à aterrorizante aparência daquela criatura esverdeada. Entretanto, o ex-soldado ignorou-os. Totalmente hipnotizado pelo charme da "Cidade do Jogo", Carlos adentrou o Golden Nugget, afugentando um grupo de turistas asiáticos e os seguranças que vigiavam a entrada...

_**Continua...**_


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Um show de ilusionismo.

Nesse exato momento, na sala de espetáculos do mesmo hotel-cassino no qual entrara Blanka, centenas de turistas aguardavam ansiosos o início da atração daquela noite. Conversavam entre si, principalmente as mulheres, sobre a beleza e repentina fama do astro que ali se apresentaria em poucos instantes.

De repente, surgiu sobre o palco um indivíduo de terno, segurando um microfone. Abriu um enorme sorriso ao notar o entusiasmo da platéia. Gesticulando animadamente, o funcionário do Golden Nugget gritou:

--- Sejam muito bem-vindos, prezados hóspedes e visitantes! É um imenso prazer tê-los neste recinto esta noite! Porém, sei que vieram até aqui para ver outra pessoa ao invés de mim, estou certo?

--- Sim! – respondeu o público, deixando evidente sua empolgação, principalmente por parte do sexo feminino.

--- Bem, sem mais delongas, vem aí o espanhol que é desejado por uma legião de mulheres ao redor do mundo! Com vocês, Vega, o grande ilusionista!

Uma música contagiante tomou o ambiente, simultânea aos gritos das mulheres na platéia. O homem de terno se retirou, ao mesmo tempo em que as cortinas no fundo do palco se abriam...

--- Vega, Vega, Vega! – exclamavam os espectadores em coro, no auge do entusiasmo.

Vega surgiu sem demora, trajando seu inconfundível uniforme de toureiro. Tinha os cabelos soltos e, na face, uma máscara branca com apenas um par de buracos para os olhos. Era acompanhado por duas lindas, sorridentes e charmosas assistentes, ambas usando biquíni de cor vermelha. A euforia do público era total.

--- Boa noite! – saudou o castelhano.

--- Boa noite! – respondeu a platéia entre assovios.

--- Vocês estão prestes a mergulhar no fascinante e maravilhoso mundo da ilusão! Jamais se esquecerão da magnífica experiência pela qual passarão esta noite! Primeiramente, peço que todos vocês olhem para mim fixamente!

Os espectadores obedeceram. Por baixo da máscara, Vega sorria de forma astuta. Simultaneamente, uma fumaça de cor roxa começou a penetrar no recinto através dos dutos do sistema de ventilação. Totalmente despercebida, ela passou a ser inalada pelo público, que sob hipótese alguma tirava os olhos do ilusionista.

--- Isso mesmo! – disse ele. – Concentrem-se!

E, afetados pelo misterioso gás, os homens e mulheres ali presentes realmente foram transportados para o mundo "maravilhoso" mencionado por Vega. Viram o palco ser tomado por criaturas fantásticas, como duendes, fadas e unicórnios. Algumas jovens chegavam a suspirar de admiração e fascínio. O espanhol atingira seu objetivo sem precisar fazer um número de mágica sequer, por mais mísero que fosse.

--- Viajem, meus caros! – exclamou o capanga de Bison. – Viajem dentro de suas próprias mentes!

--- Ainda não pensa em desistir? – indagou o homem de tapa-olho, arrastando uma grande quantidade de fichas para seu lado da mesa.

--- A sorte está apenas me pregando uma peça! – argumentou Dick, apanhando novamente os dados. – Serei capaz de recuperar o que perdi!

--- Eu não confiaria tanto na sorte... Ela pode nos abandonar no momento em que mais precisamos dela!

--- Mas ela ainda não me abandonou!

Porém, quando Valentine estava prestes a lançar os cubos mais uma vez sobre a mesa, uma voz atrás de si o interrompeu:

--- Shalashaska!

A atenção de todos se voltou para o autor da exclamação. Era nada mais, nada menos que o capitão Nicholai Zinoviev, acompanhado pelo forte e musculoso cabo Zangief.

O russo de bigode ao lado do homem caolho pareceu incomodado com a presença dos dois recém-chegados. Resmungando em sua língua, caminhou até eles, enquanto o jogo permanecia interrompido.

--- Mas que diabos fazem aqui? – perguntou o sujeito, Revolver Ocelot, aos comandados.

--- O senhor mesmo pediu que o encontrássemos neste antro capitalista! – respondeu Nicholai com certa frieza. – Precisamos roubar a pesquisa da Umbrella!

--- Ouçam, eu estou um pouco ocupado no momento e...

--- Quem é aquele? – perguntou Zangief, apontando para o homem de tapa-olho.

--- Um amigo... – respondeu Ocelot disfarçadamente. – Eu lhes passarei as instruções assim que puder! Agora saiam!

--- Ah, meu Deus! – gritou uma mulher atrás deles em tom de imenso pavor.

O que viram em seguida foi aterrador e grotesco, mas a realização de um desejo para Nicholai...

Dois jipes militares seguiam em alta velocidade pelas vias centrais de Las Vegas. Num deles se encontravam Nash, Guile, Vulcan Raven e um tenente da Força Aérea, de nome Jason Harris. No outro estavam Barry Burton, Decoy Octopus e dois soldados. O major Campbell sobrevoava a cidade no helicóptero cedido pelo coronel Court.

--- Alguma pista do paradeiro de Bison? – perguntou este último através do rádio.

--- Negativo, coronel! – respondeu Nash. – Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar! É como procurar uma moeda numa piscina olímpica!

--- Hei, vejam aquilo! – gritou Guile, apontando para frente. – Diminua a velocidade!

Nash, que dirigia o veículo, atendeu ao pedido do amigo. Alguns metros à frente, junto a uma calçada, um homem negro musculoso, possuindo vários ferimentos e hematomas pelo corpo, entrava numa limusine junto com dois seguranças. Guile nunca poderia se esquecer daquele rosto. Pertencia a um dos principais criminosos da Shadow Law...

--- É o maldito Balrog, tenho certeza! – afirmou o militar. – Se o seguirmos, encontraremos Bison! Não podemos perdê-lo de vista!

--- Você manda, colega! – disse Nash num sorriso, apanhando o rádio para informar os demais integrantes da equipe sobre a novidade.

O caos era total no interior do Golden Nugget. As pessoas fugiam desesperadas do terrível monstro verde que acabara de invadir o local. Alguns seguranças tentaram subjugar a criatura, mas diante dos urros desafiadores desta, desistiram de imediato. Apenas Nicholai parecia tranqüilo, fitando a aberração com um sorriso na face. O mutante da Umbrella estava ali, diante dele. Obter uma amostra do sangue dela seria mais fácil que tirar doce de uma criança...

--- Meu Deus, mas o que é aquilo? – indagou Ocelot, espantado.

--- A solução dos nossos problemas! – exclamou o capitão. – Zangief, vá e derrube aquela coisa!

--- Quê? – estranhou o comandado de Nicholai, certo de que não ouvira direito.

--- Vá e derrube aquela coisa! Precisamos de uma amostra do sangue dela!

--- Eu...

Nisso, Blanka havia invadido o restaurante do hotel-cassino, saltando sobre uma bancada repleta de comida e com isso afugentando mais algumas dezenas de pessoas. Uma garotinha próxima ao monstro começou a gritar de desespero. Paralisada pelo medo, era incapaz de correr dali.

--- Jill! – exclamou Dick ao ver que a filha estava em apuros.

Foi o necessário para encorajar Zangief. Determinado, o russo correu na direção do mutante, provocando-o:

--- Hei, coisa feia! Venha me enfrentar!

Blanka voltou-se na direção do cabo, dentes afiados à mostra. Rugindo como uma fera selvagem, o ex-soldado brasileiro saltou de cima da bancada, colocando-se em posição de combate. Uma nova e encarniçada luta tinha início...

_**Continua...**_


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Blanka Vs. Zangief.

O russo e o monstro verde se encaravam como duas feras sedentas de sangue, olhares furiosos. Num grito, Zangief atacou com um soco fortíssimo, capaz de nocautear um exímio lutador instantaneamente, mas Blanka se esquivou rolando sobre o piso.

--- Você me irrita, mutante maldito! – berrou o cabo.

Em meio à confusão, a pequena Jill correu para junto de seu pai. Logo em seguida, o combatente soviético rasgou sua camiseta com as mãos, deixando à mostra seu tórax musculoso. Com a intenção de provocar o adversário, Zangief cruzou os braços e começou a rir, dizendo:

--- Não pode me vencer! Nem é mais humano!

Surtiu efeito. Blanka, rosnando, saltou sobre o oponente, pronto para fincar as garras de suas mãos no peito deste. Entretanto, o russo já aguardava tal reação e, rindo ainda mais alto, repeliu o brasileiro com um devastador chute em seu abdômen.

--- Desista! – exclamou Zangief. – Sou tão forte quanto um tigre siberiano!

--- Fale menos e lute mais! – murmurou Blanka, voltando ao embate.

A cobaia da Umbrella investiu desta vez com uma cabeçada no tórax do cabo, da qual este não pôde desviar. Para completar o ataque, Carlos agarrou os dois ombros do soldado, usando suas garras para feri-los. Zangief gemeu de dor, enquanto seu sangue pingava sobre o chão do restaurante.

--- Isto não vai ficar assim! – ameaçou o colega de Nicholai.

--- E não vai mesmo! – replicou Blanka. – Eu o derrubarei em poucos instantes!

--- Ora, seu...

Ainda sangrando, o russo saltou, tentando atingir o tórax do oponente com os dois pés. Porém, o mutante se abaixou, e o golpe de Zangief acabou por derrubar um carrinho de metal repleto de talheres, entre eles uma afiada faca de cozinha, que foi apanhada pelo cabo.

--- Vou arrancar sua pele e usá-la como casaco! – gritou o soviético.

Blanka correu na direção do adversário, disposto a provocar nele novos ferimentos com as garras. Todavia, num golpe rápido e indefensável, Zangief fincou a faca na coxa direita do brasileiro, fazendo-o cair imediatamente.

--- Desgraçado! – berrou ele, sofrendo devido ao ferimento.

--- É agora que a festa vai começar...

Cerrando os dentes, o russo ergueu Carlos pelos braços, virando-o de ponta-cabeça. Em seguida, flexionou ao máximo suas pernas para logo depois dar um salto sobre-humano. Todos aqueles que assistiam à luta viram, boquiabertos, quando Zangief girou Blanka no ar, trazendo-o consigo de volta ao solo e fazendo com que a cabeça do monstro verde se chocasse violentamente contra o piso.

--- Eu sou o maior! – exclamou o cabo, erguendo os braços em pose triunfal, após a conclusão do destrutivo golpe.

Certo de que vencera o confronto, o russo virou-se de costas para Carlos, caminhando na direção de Nicholai e Ocelot. Por esse motivo, não percebeu que Blanka, apesar de todos os ferimentos em seu corpo, havia se levantado lentamente, avançando a passos rápidos até o lutador soviético.

--- Atrás de você, imbecil! – alertou o capitão Zinoviev.

Tarde demais. O mutante agarrou Zangief pelo pescoço, liberando, através dele, uma potente descarga elétrica no corpo de seu inimigo. Debatendo-se freneticamente, o russo gritava de dor, tentando inutilmente se libertar. Alguns segundos depois, Blanka soltou seu oponente, que veio ao chão, totalmente nocauteado.

--- Vê-lo em ação é uma piada! – disse Carlos por fim, arrancando a faca de sua perna.

Nesse instante, o monstro verde percebeu que estava sob a mira de um grupo de policiais, os quais haviam acabado de adentrar o hotel-cassino. Pensando rápido, Blanka começou a tentar encontrar uma maneira de se livrar daquela situação.

--- Parado! – ordenou o líder dos homens da lei.

Porém, contrariando o oficial, a cobaia da Umbrella correu na direção de uma janela e, não sendo atingido por pouco pelos disparos dos policiais, saltou através dela, ganhando a rua, pela qual desapareceu num piscar de olhos.

--- Droga! – praguejou Nicholai, vendo que a chance de obter uma amostra do sangue de Blanka lhe escapara por entre os dedos.

Mais alguém presenciara o confronto entre Blanka e Zangief. Tal indivíduo era o belo e traiçoeiro Vega, que acabara de deixar a sala de espetáculos após o término de seu show. Sem pensar duas vezes, o espanhol apanhou um rádio que carregava consigo, murmurando, enquanto tentava contatar um de seus parceiros na Shadow Law:

--- O Bison simplesmente não vai acreditar nisso...

Naquele momento, Balrog, segurando um saco de gelo junto à cabeça, era transportado numa luxuosa limusine até o quartel-general da Shadow Law em Las Vegas. Resmungando devido aos ferimentos e à humilhante derrota perante Edmund Honda, o boxeador ouviu subitamente um "bip". Sabendo que alguém lhe contatava via rádio, apanhou o aparelho, que se encontrava ao seu lado, sobre o banco, e atendeu ao chamado:

--- Balrog na escuta!

--- Aqui é o Vega! Tenho ótimas notícias!

--- Do que se trata? O público finalmente percebeu que estava sendo drogado por um suposto ilusionista de quinta categoria?

--- Errado, seu idiota. O mutante da Umbrella que escapou do complexo amazônico está aqui em Las Vegas!

--- O quê? – espantou-se Balrog, saltando sobre o assento.

--- Você ouviu muito bem, não se faça de bobo! O maldito monstro esverdeado está na cidade, acabou de escapar do Golden Nugget após deixar um brutamontes russo em estado de coma! A polícia está em peso pelas ruas, procurando-o!

--- Precisamos informar o chefe!

--- Eu farei isso, não se preocupe. Siga até o quartel-general e me informe sobre eventuais ordens por parte de Bison. Aquela aberração deve estar em nossas mãos antes que as autoridades a peguem!

--- Entendido. Mantenha-me informado!

--- Peço o mesmo. Desligo.

A limusine prosseguiu, sem que Balrog ou o motorista desconfiassem de que estavam sendo seguidos por dois jipes trazendo homens dispostos a tudo para colocar um fim definitivo na Shadow Law...

No Golden Nugget, as pessoas, mais calmas, perguntavam-se sobre o que realmente havia acontecido ali minutos antes. Ao mesmo tempo em que os funcionários do hotel-cassino calculavam os prejuízos, Dick Valentine abraçava fortemente sua filha, a qual ainda soluçava.

--- Calma, filhinha... – dizia ele, consolando-a. – Já passou...

--- Creio que, após tamanho contratempo, nosso jogo deva ser interrompido por tempo indeterminado! – afirmou o homem do tapa-olho. – E então, vai pagar o que me deve?

Num demorado suspiro, Dick soltou a filha, retirando vários maços de dólares de dentro da jaqueta. Ocelot apanhou as notas, olhando brevemente para Nicholai, que ajudava alguns enfermeiros a levarem Zangief até uma ambulância parada do lado de fora do hotel-cassino. Em seguida começou a contar o dinheiro, verificando se Valentine pagara corretamente a quantia em questão.

--- Faltam quinhentos dólares! – informou o russo em tom frio.

--- Querendo me enganar, Dick? – indagou o caolho num sorriso intimidador, levantando-se da mesa junto com alguns capangas armados.

--- Não posso dar tudo que tenho! – justificou-se Valentine, voltando a abraçar Jill. – Retirei o necessário para que eu e minha filha paguemos a conta do hotel! Se não o fizermos, acabarei sendo preso!

--- Jogo é jogo! Há vencedores e perdedores! Se não me pagar tudo, garanto que a conseqüência será muito pior que a prisão!

--- Espere! – exclamou um homem desconhecido, aproximando-se deles junto com uma mulher e duas crianças. – Eu pagarei o que ele deve!

--- Oh, vejo que ainda existem "bons samaritanos" hoje em dia! – riu o homem do tapa-olho, enquanto o recém-chegado lhe estendia cinco notas de cem dólares. – Acho isso uma grande burrice, mas de qualquer forma...

O caolho apanhou o dinheiro num gesto rápido e inexpressivo, deixando o local junto com seus capangas, entre eles Revolver Ocelot. Dick, cumprimentando seu salvador com um caloroso aperto de mão, disse-lhe:

--- Obrigado, nem sei o que seria de mim e minha filha se não fosse por sua admirável generosidade! Como se chama?

--- Matt Redfield! – respondeu o homem, sorrindo. – Esta é minha esposa Melissa e estes dois endiabrados são meus filhos Chris e Claire!

--- Todos adoráveis... – murmurou Valentine. – Há algo que eu possa fazer por vocês?

--- Por favor, não se incomode... – replicou Matt. – O importante é que o senhor possa pagar a conta do hotel! Não precisa se preocupar em retribuir!

Os adultos não perceberam, mas Chris e Jill trocavam um olhar fixo, repleto de admiração e agradecimento. Ambos se sentiam intensamente atraídos, tomados por essa vontade súbita que muitas vezes atinge os jovens. Pensaram em iniciar uma conversa, todavia, Matt e Melissa já seguiam até o elevador, e Claire pediu que o irmão se apreçasse.

--- Tchau! – foi o que Chris disse, enquanto se afastava da filha de Dick.

A garota retribuiu com um aceno, e os dois estavam certos de que voltariam a se ver algum dia, mesmo se não lembrassem daquele breve e inusitado encontro ocorrido no Golden Nugget...

_**Continua...**_


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

A cigana misteriosa.

--- Mas para onde é que esse filho da mãe está nos levando? – indagou Nash, que, junto com seus colegas, ainda seguia a limusine de Balrog pelas ruas da cidade.

--- Seja paciente... – murmurou Vulcan Raven. – Ele nos levará até a toca do leão, e então poderemos domá-lo...

--- Isso se o leão não nos domar primeiro! – preocupou-se o tenente Harris.

Nesse instante, o coronel Court contatou-os pelo rádio. Guile atendeu-o:

--- Sim?

--- Aqui é o coronel Court. Acabei de receber uma transmissão urgente da polícia. Parece que o hotel-cassino Golden Nugget foi invadido há pouco por um monstro verde que provocou verdadeiro pandemônio no local. Alguns oficiais tentaram detê-lo, mas o desgraçado fugiu antes que conseguissem!

--- Monstro verde? – perguntou Guile, recordando-se da misteriosa criatura que vira no complexo da Umbrella na Amazônia. – Percebo que todas as pistas encontradas por nós acabam de alguma maneira levando ao Bison!

--- Não compreendo, soldado!

--- Eu lhe explicarei depois. Continuaremos a seguir Balrog até o provável reduto da Shadow Law. Desligo.

Guile guardou o comunicador, enquanto Nash indagava:

--- O que há?

--- Acho que teremos mais trabalho esta noite do que pensávamos, parceiro...

Após terem deixado a academia de artes marciais na qual haviam passado boa parte do dia treinando, Ryu e Ken passeavam no conversível deste último pelo iluminado e tentador centro de Las Vegas. Depois de acenarem para algumas garotas numa calçada, os dois rapazes passaram na frente do luxuoso hotel-cassino Silver Star, onde havia grande aglomeração de pessoas e veículos.

--- Que estará havendo aí? – perguntou o japonês, curioso.

--- Ah, eu me esqueci de falar! – disse Ken num sorriso. – Luigi Perini, cineasta amigo do meu pai, está gravando um filme de artes marciais aqui na cidade! O astro é aquele tal Fei Long, um dos melhores lutadores do mundo! E esse hotel-cassino é um dos sets de filmagem...

--- Fei Long? – surpreendeu-se Ryu. – Puxa, os filmes dele são ótimos! Ele nunca usa dublês! Eu bem que queria um autógrafo...

--- Pois então vamos pedir! – exclamou o jovem milionário, já estacionando o veículo. – Ele não vai negar, ainda mais meu pai sendo amigo do diretor!

--- OK!

A dupla de lutadores saiu do carro, caminhando até as pessoas que trabalhavam no filme, as quais naquele momento faziam uma pausa, pois logo em seguida seria gravada a grande cena final. Sem demora encontraram o diretor, que comia um sanduíche para repor as energias.

--- Senhor Perini, como vai? – saudou Ken.

--- Ora essa, se não é Ken Masters! – riu o cineasta, interrompendo a refeição. – Eu não o vejo há anos! E seu pai, como vai?

--- Atarefado com os negócios, como sempre! E as filmagens, como vão indo?

--- Não poderiam estar melhores! Fei Long é um grande ator, sabe dominar o kung-fu com extrema perfeição! Se depender dele, esse novo filme entrará para o livro dos recordes em matéria de bilheteria!

--- Ele está ocupado no momento? – perguntou Ryu, entrando na conversa.

--- Não, de modo algum! Fei Long, venha até aqui!

O ator se aproximou, fitando os recém-chegados com receptividade e respeito. Era possível perceber que eles também eram fortes e ágeis lutadores.

--- Olá! – disse o discípulo de Bruce Lee, cumprimentando-os. – Muito prazer, como se chamam?

--- Meu nome é Ryu, e este é o Ken! – respondeu o japonês, entusiasmado. – Sou um grande fã seu, Fei Long! Seus movimentos são incríveis! Quando está lutando, parece até ser mais leve que o próprio ar!

--- Isso é resultado de muito treino, Ryu... Não foi nada fácil adquirir a habilidade que possuo hoje!

--- Nós também treinamos muito, sempre buscamos aprimorar nossas técnicas! – afirmou Ken.

--- E qual o estilo de luta de vocês?

--- Karatê! – exclamou Ryu. – Shotokan, para ser mais exato!

--- Muito interessante! Sempre admirei o grande Gouken, ele era o maior mestre desse método de combate. Vocês chegaram a conhecê-lo?

--- Foi ele quem nos treinou!

Fei Long não podia acreditar. Aqueles dois haviam sido ensinados pelo próprio Gouken, o homem que praticamente fora o inventor do Shotokan! O ator percebeu que aquele era um momento único, e não poderia perder a oportunidade de crescer ainda mais como lutador.

--- Que tal um embate entre um de vocês e eu? – propôs o astro.

--- Como disse? – indagou Ryu, certo de que não ouvira direito.

--- Uma luta, aqui e agora! Daqui a pouco gravarei a última cena do meu filme, e por isso preciso de um bom aquecimento!

--- Cara, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia... – argumentou Ken.

--- Mas por que não? Vamos, apenas uma luta!

Os dois amigos trocaram olhares surpresos. O japonês, assim como Fei Long, considerou aquela uma oportunidade de ouro. Num gesto rápido, Ryu retirou sua camiseta, colocando-se em posição de combate.

--- Eu prefiro ficar fora disso! – afirmou Ken, tomando distância.

O ator também se preparou, assumindo sua pose de luta.

--- Pronto? – perguntou ele.

--- Pronto! – respondeu Ryu, concentrado.

E lançaram-se um contra o outro.

Enquanto isso, nos subúrbios da cidade, a limusine que transportava Balrog finalmente parou diante de um amplo e muito bem protegido condomínio, composto por quatro prédios de seis andares cada, cercados por um alto muro em cuja única brecha havia uma guarita repleta de seguranças fortemente armados.

Os jipes que seguiam o veículo frearam discretamente numa esquina próxima, e seus ocupantes passaram a observar atentamente os movimentos de Balrog e seus capangas, que se preparavam para entrar no local.

--- Finalmente encontramos a fortaleza daquele maldito... – murmurou Nash.

--- Daqui do helicóptero é possível ter uma visão melhor do lugar! – informou pelo rádio o major Campbell, que sobrevoava o condomínio furtivamente. – Há várias patrulhas de soldados vigiando a área. Pelo que consigo enxergar, a maior parte deles está armada com rifles M16. Também vejo alguns cães, alarmes... E até um veículo blindado!

--- Uma invasão nada fácil, percebo... – afirmou o coronel Court, entrando na freqüência.

--- Eu tenho alguns ganchos e cordas aqui! – disse Decoy Octopus. – Podemos escalar o muro!

--- Creio ser essa a melhor forma de entrarmos – concordou Barry. – Podemos nos dividir em dois times. O primeiro se infiltrará pelo lado direito da guarita, e o segundo pelo lado esquerdo!

--- Parece-me razoável... – murmurou Guile. – Já que não temos tempo para elaborar um plano melhor, esse está de bom tamanho!

--- William Guile! – exclamou uma voz feminina completamente incógnita.

Todos se assustaram, olhando ao redor para identificar a autora do chamado. Nash, sempre atento, viu do outro lado da rua uma misteriosa mulher de pé junto ao portão de um armazém, corpo totalmente coberto por uma capa marrom.

--- Ela o chamou, Guile! – disse Vulcan Raven, sempre sério. – Deveria ir ver do que se trata!

--- Mas o quê? – estranhou William, atordoado e confuso. – O que aquela mulher pode querer comigo? E como ela sabe meu nome?

--- William Guile! – repetiu ela, desta vez em tom mais alto.

--- Talvez seja uma informante! – especulou Nash. – É melhor ir até lá, cara! Não se preocupe. Caso seja uma armadilha, nós o cobrimos daqui!

--- OK...

Inseguro e temeroso, Guile deixou o jipe, seguindo, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça camuflada, até a intrigante personagem. Assim que o combatente se aproximou, a mulher deixou parte de seu rosto à mostra. William viu que este possuía bonitos contornos, e que algumas mechas de cabelo roxo lhe cobriam a testa.

--- Vou direto ao assunto! – resmungou Guile impacientemente. – Quem é você, como sabe meu nome e o que quer de mim?

--- Vejo que é um patriota devotado, William... – sorriu a mulher, fitando a tatuagem da bandeira dos EUA presente no braço direito do militar.

--- Você não tem direito de afirmar coisa alguma sobre mim! Tire logo essa capa para acabarmos de vez com esta palhaçada!

--- Americano arrogante! – gritou ela, deixando evidente sua origem italiana devido ao forte sotaque na voz. – Saiba que sou uma cigana! Nós temos o dom de interpretar o destino das pessoas e usar isso para ajudá-las! Ninguém conhece Bison melhor do que eu...

--- O que você sabe sobre aquele crápula?

--- A pergunta correta é: o que exatamente você deseja saber?

Aquela mulher possuía enorme astúcia, característica que Guile não demorou a perceber. Depois de alguns instantes escolhendo as palavras certas, o soldado indagou:

--- Qual o seu envolvimento com Bison?

--- Nós dois possuímos o mesmo poder. A diferença é que ele o corrompeu, usando-o para praticar ações malignas. Por esse motivo eu o combato e auxilio aqueles que também o fazem. Muitos pensam que ele é invencível, mas uma pessoa será capaz de derrotá-lo... E ela não será eu...

--- Posso ao menos saber seu nome, cigana?

--- Você o saberá, na hora certa... Agora, deixe-me ler sua mão!

Hesitante, Guile o permitiu. Tateando suavemente a palma direita do norte-americano, a italiana analisava a personalidade deste e os desafios que o aguardavam na árdua luta contra a terrível Shadow Law...

--- É um homem determinado, William... Determinado e corajoso... Também conhece o verdadeiro valor de uma amizade... Sua autoconfiança é outra qualidade a destacar, entretanto, é preciso que você saiba controlá-la, ou ela acabará se tornando sua ruína...

--- Faço tudo para cumprir meu dever...

--- Pois bem. Vá! Volte a se unir àqueles que também querem acabar com Bison e sua abominável organização. Eu lhe desejo sorte e discernimento. Agora vá!

Guile voltou-se para os jipes, distanciando-se da cigana a passos lentos, enquanto as palavras dela circulavam em sua mente. Ao entrar novamente no veículo em que antes se encontrava, William olhou mais uma vez para a calçada com o intuito de fitar a mulher uma última vez, mas ela havia desaparecido sem deixar rastro.

_**Continua...**_


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Ryu Vs. Fei Long.

O japonês estava impressionado. Nunca enfrentara um oponente tão forte e habilidoso. Fei Long defendia todos os golpes que Ryu lhe aplicava num perfeito balé de kung-fu digno do imortal Bruce Lee. O ator aparentava saber previamente todos os movimentos a serem executados pelo adversário, e assim se esquivava com formidável destreza.

--- Você é bom! – elogiou Hoshi após tomar certa distância do astro, recuperando o fôlego. – Vejo que vem treinando arduamente há anos!

--- A invencibilidade é fruto da experiência! – disse Fei Long, corpo suado. – As lutas são para mim alimento da alma! Minha felicidade é poder utilizar o que aprendi contra oponentes tão difíceis quanto você!

--- Eu ainda tenho muito que aprender... E vencê-lo será uma lição muito gratificante!

Ken observava a luta de modo neutro, ora torcendo por um, ora por outro. Admirava os dois lutadores, e não podia negar que aquele embate estava sendo um verdadeiro espetáculo para ele e os demais espectadores na frente do cassino. Melhor que qualquer filme de ação e proezas. Eram dois exímios guerreiros, dois corpos suados e alertas, dois dragões até então adormecidos que agora haviam sido despertados...

Não muito distante, dois olhos assistiam à luta por meio de um binóculo. Atento a cada movimento dos orientais, o observador desejava poder ser tão leve e ágil quanto os dois aparentavam ser. Por fim abaixou o equipamento e, voltando a cabeça para seu superior, afirmou com sinceridade:

--- Eles parecem ser muito bons, comandante!

O superior olhou fixamente para o semblante do garoto loiro de boina vermelha, que não aparentava ter mais de dezesseis anos, sendo assim um dos mais jovens do pelotão, e respondeu mordendo os lábios:

--- Não se iluda pela falsa perfeição, Krauser... Esse set de filmagens é um alvo perfeito para nosso ataque, e esses dois supostos campeões não serão capazes de vencer um grupo de homens treinados por mim! Nossa investida mostrará aos chefes do crime desta cidade que não estamos de brincadeira!

O rapaz apenas assentiu movendo levemente a cabeça, e depois voltou a colocar o binóculo diante da face.

Àquela altura da luta, Ryu se perguntava se o nome "Fei Long" queria dizer "patas de fogo" ou algo parecido em chinês, já que ele jurara ter visto os pés do adversário envoltos por ondas flamejantes durante dois ou três de seus ataques. Estava cada vez mais difícil bloquear os golpes do ator, e logo o "não me toque" que prevalecera até então naquele combate mudaria para um "te peguei!" a favor dele.

Chegara o momento de ousar mais. Confiante, o japonês abriu a guarda de repente e investiu com uma seqüência de dois socos altos. Fei Long logrou esquivar-se do primeiro, porém o segundo acertou-lhe o peito, ocasionando breve recuo. Ryu acabara sendo o primeiro lutador a atingir seu oponente.

O astro de Hong Kong reagiu, tentando num impulso atingir o tórax de Hoshi com os dois pés ao mesmo tempo. Abaixando-se, o nipônico não só escapou da investida como acertou uma rasteira num dos calcanhares do adversário. Este afastou-se novamente num pequeno salto e exclamou:

--- Era isso que eu esperava! Vamos lá, faça valer a pena, discípulo de Gouken!

Ryu compreendeu perfeitamente o recado: voltou a partir para cima de Fei Long, girando no ar duas vezes com as pernas visando o oponente. O praticante do kung-fu conseguiu desviar e, esticando os braços numa impecável sincronia, tocou fortemente o abdômen do japonês três vezes com a palma das mãos. A dor veio, unida a um intenso ímpeto de contra-ataque. Foi a vez de Ryu recuar. Cerrou os dentes.

Hoshi partiu correndo e ergueu o punho, tendo como alvo a face do ator. Ele porém se defendeu habilmente com os seus e, tão leve quanto uma ave, impeliu os pés contra o chão, girando o corpo no ar e atingindo o peito de Ryu com os sapatos, fazendo sua pele arder como se tocasse o fogo. De fato, os presentes viram que a extremidade inferior das pernas de Fei Long haviam sido envoltas por misteriosas chamas. Ao fim do ataque, o japonês cambaleou atordoado para trás, dando nova chance ao seguidor de Bruce Lee: num grito agudo, deslizou pelo concreto e atingiu o queixo de Ryu com a palma da mão direita. O amigo de Ken tombou fulminado.

Fim de luta. Fei Long vencera.

--- Você só precisa treinar um pouco mais, amigo! – disse o astro do cinema de ação, estendendo um braço para ajudar o oponente a se levantar. – Lutou muito bem!

Hoshi sorriu, erguendo-se. Ainda recobrava o fôlego quando percebeu junto com Fei Long que os dois não eram mais o centro das atenções ali. Repentinamente, um grupo de jovens que aparentavam ser militares adentrou o set em grande número, aparentemente liderados por um homem de farda bege, boina vermelha e uma cicatriz no rosto.

--- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – berrou o diretor, já se dirigindo aos inusitados visitantes num misto de susto e inconformismo. – Estamos gravando um filme! Não podem ir chegando assim e...

A resposta do líder, Rolento, foi, como de costume, violenta: num veloz rasante com sua barra de ferro, o criminoso atingiu o meio das pernas do cineasta por trás, e o estalo decorrente, junto com o grito do pobre sujeito, revelaram que diversos ossos haviam sido quebrados. Perini ficou imóvel de joelhos e o agressor concluiu o ataque subtraindo-lhe os sentidos com um golpe na cabeça. Alguns seguranças correram até os invasores prontos para um embate sangrento, e Ryu, Ken e Fei Long igualmente se colocaram em posição de combate.

--- Está na hora da diversão, homens! – riu o membro da gangue Mad Gear, girando o bastão nas mãos.

--- Ih, olha o cara, aí! – Masters zombou, punhos cerrados.

A noite estava quieta como de costume. O vigia Ted, armado com seu rifle M16, circulava próximo ao muro pelos arredores do prédio, suas botas tocando a grama baixa sem causar ruído. Quando aceitara trabalhar para o senhor Sagat, não pensava que sua rotina seria tão monótona. Agora desejava freqüentemente voltar para a base aérea norte-americana na Turquia onde antes operava, pois lá ao menos tornaria a conviver com seus amigos e...

--- Quietinho ou vou transformar sua garganta numa ducha de sangue, meu caro!

O guarda gelou e estremeceu, largando a arma instintivamente. A voz viera num sussurro ameaçador, e ao sentir os dentes de uma grande e afiada faca tocarem a pele de seu pescoço, percebeu que aquele intruso era mesmo um profissional e não podia falar mais sério.

--- OK, fique calmo... – pediu o empregado da Shadow Law, falando extremamente baixo.

--- Estou calmíssimo, saiba disso... – o invasor afirmou num sorriso maligno. – Agora bote seu rádio e sua pistola no chão também antes que minha faca resolva perder um pouco da tranqüilidade!

Ted obedeceu bem devagar. Sabia que qualquer movimento brusco significaria um corte profundo abaixo de seu queixo e uma cascata vermelha que levaria sua vida embora. Logo depois o vigia foi empurrado para o chão pelos ombros, caindo sentado. Só então viu o fantasmagórico semblante de seu inimigo, Decoy Octopus, branco como cera e trajando negro, que rapidamente amarrou-lhe as mãos e os pés e amordaçou-lhe com um pedaço de fita, enquanto mais um vulto descia pelo muro bem perto.

O integrante da Fox-Hound realmente era como um espírito, um espectro.

Ao mesmo tempo, numa posição oposta àquele local, do outro lado da guarita da propriedade, Nash, Barry e Vulcan Raven também haviam escalado o muro e adentrado o interior do condomínio. Silenciosos, averiguaram o local com binóculos de visão noturna, confirmando a maioria das informações fornecidas por Campbell anteriormente. A área estava mesmo bem vigiada, mas nada que fosse impossível de transpor.

--- Guile, entramos! – reportou Nash via rádio.

--- Eu e Decoy também – respondeu William, fora do campo de visão dos companheiros devido a algumas árvores. – Primeiro vamos cuidar da guarita, e em seguida do resto dos guardas!

--- Entendido.

O grupo avançou pelas sombras, escapando à luz das escassas lâmpadas no exterior do lugar. A guarita, em contraste, estava bem iluminada, os raios brancos formando um perímetro nítido sobre o concreto ao redor. Os três invasores, sempre junto ao muro, fizeram pequena curva e se viram a poucos metros do posto de vigilância. Era possível avistar um guarda dentro dele, aparentemente distraído. Mais alguns passos e a primeira impressão se confirmou: ele ouvia música num radinho, lendo um gibi. Nenhuma dificuldade.

--- Acho que o Bison deve selecionar melhor o pessoal que contrata... – murmurou o melhor amigo de Guile, seguindo em frente.

Mais silencioso que uma brisa, o trio prosseguiu. O vigia, imensamente entretido com as aventuras coloridas e repletas de ação do "Paladino Urbano", sem mais nem menos sentiu algo gelado e fino ser encostado em suas costas. Era o cano da Magnum de Burton. Compreendeu tudo numa fração de segundo, largando o rifle M16 e erguendo os braços.

--- Obrigado pela cooperação! – sorriu Raven, já amarrando as mãos do sentinela.

Enquanto isso, Guile e Decoy também haviam caminhado junto ao muro e aguardavam discretamente do lado de fora da guarita. Logo viram Nash sair acompanhado pelos demais e fazer um sinal de positivo com a mão direita. Era hora de abrir caminho até o interior do prédio.

Mais uma vez as informações de Campbell mostraram-se válidas: inúmeras patrulhas de dois homens cada, boa parte delas com cães da raça pastor-alemão, rondavam pelo local portando rifles e lanternas. A entrada do condomínio em si era constituída por uma porta de vidro situada num corredor externo, o qual possuía arquitetura proveniente da antiga Espanha muçulmana, com arcos e pilastras remanescentes da região de Andaluz, provavelmente requisição do castelhano Vega. Tal passagem se encontrava bem no centro da construção, a uns bons metros da atual posição do grupo de Guile.

A um sinal deste, os intrusos começaram a se mover uma vez mais. De início foram ocultados por uma série de árvores e arbustos, porém numa dada posição o trajeto tornou-se pura grama baixa, com uma ou outra trilha de cimento. Havia duas patrulhas próximas, somando no total quatro guardas e um cachorro. Decoy pediu silêncio com um gesto e sacou lentamente sua pistola com silenciador. Era matar ou morrer.

O mestre dos disfarces mirou por poucos segundos e efetuou dois disparos seguidos, os estampidos praticamente inaudíveis. Os dois vigias que compunham uma das patrulhas caíram mortos sem nem tomarem conhecimento do que os atingiu. Os outros invasores respiraram aliviados, já que os cadáveres estavam num trecho escuro e ninguém mais percebera o assassinato... Por enquanto...

Novo avanço. Só então notaram um holofote instalado no quinto andar do prédio, a luz projetada compondo um grande círculo que se movia por uma parte do jardim para lá e para cá. Não era tão complicado evitá-lo, mas o maior obstáculo eram as patrulhas. Raven notou algo a mais, num dos cantos junto ao muro: um discreto depósito que provavelmente continha armas.

--- Vamos com calma e... – sussurrou Nash, prestes a dar mais passos.

--- Hei, vocês! Parados!

A ordem veio num grito alto e firme, e o guarda que avistara os cinco intrusos estava tão surpreso que só faltava um ponto de exclamação brilhando sobre sua cabeça. Mas aqueles bravos indivíduos prefeririam perder a vida a se entregar. Já que haviam sido descobertos, agora teriam de abrir caminho à força para dentro do prédio.

Octopus, que ainda tinha sua arma em punho, disparou contra um dos joelhos do vigia. Atingido, ele caiu contorcendo-se de dor, derrubando o rifle. Todavia, outros estavam a caminho, e o rosnar dos cães, somado às palavras de ordem dos soldados, podiam ser ouvidos até fora dos muros. Nash levantou-se, sua atenção voltada para quatro inimigos e um cachorro que corriam até eles. Concentrou-se e fez um rápido movimento com um dos braços...

--- Sonic Boom!

A onda de energia deixou um rastro luminoso no ar, dirigindo-se em velocidade supersônica até os adversários. Acertando o chão bem diante deles, ocasionou uma forte explosão que fez com que voassem para trás. Terra e grama foram lançadas para o alto. Terrivelmente assustados, os guardas ergueram-se o mais rápido que puderam e debandaram dali aos gemidos, o pastor-alemão ganindo com o rabo entre as pernas.

Guile sempre ficava admirado ao ver Nash conseguir aplicar aquela técnica utilizando apenas um braço, sendo que ele ainda precisava usar os dois e mesmo assim a onda não saía tão forte. Sabia que era uma questão de treino, mas freqüentemente duvidava que um dia fosse capaz de se igualar ao amigo...

Mais guardas se aproximavam e, diante daquela demonstração de força por parte dos oponentes, vários deles já abriam fogo. Enquanto rolavam e saltavam para escapar das balas, os invasores notaram a súbita ausência de Vulcan Raven. O shaman desaparecera sem vestígios, e perguntaram-se até se ele não teria sucumbido aos tiros...

Negativo. O musculoso integrante da Fox-Hound, logo que ouviu os primeiros disparos contra si e os companheiros, correra até o depósito que avistara há pouco. Decidido, impeliu o corpo contra a porta de metal, abrindo-a num estrondo. Uma lâmpada velha iluminava o interior da pequena construção que, para sua alegria, abrigava mesmo uma enorme quantidade de armamentos. Um em especial, jogado aos pés de uma prateleira cheia de munições, chamou bastante sua atenção...

Decoy Octopus derrubou mais um guarda mirando na cabeça. O grupo estava agora relativamente disperso, sendo que cada membro buscara refúgio em determinada parte do jardim. Um jovem atacante tentou dar a volta pela pequena fonte atrás da qual Guile se escondera, para pegá-lo desprevenido, porém desmaiou ao levar um fortíssimo chute na face. Nash, que não podia dar "Sonic Booms" feito uma metralhadora, sacara uma pistola calibre 45 e respondia ao fogo inimigo junto com Barry. O tiroteio era árduo, e a vantagem dos sentinelas era evidente. Entretanto, a repentina aparição de uma ave no céu, pairando sobre o local, deu nova esperança aos combatentes...

Ao contrário do que muitos pensariam, não era uma pomba branca, nem uma águia imponente, e sim um corvo, grasnando como se selasse o destino daqueles vigias numa mortal maldição. Logo em seguida, um grito provocador foi ouvido. Os homens de Guile conheciam muito bem aquela voz. Era Raven.

--- Então vocês querem atirar? Vamos, atirem!

A figura do grandalhão foi novamente avistada por seus colegas: estava equipado com uma metralhadora giratória enorme, tão potente quanto aquelas presentes em aviões de combate, acoplada a um imenso tambor às suas costas que lembrava um gerador ou algo parecido. Com a precisão de um carrasco, pressionou o gatilho e fez o cano começar a girar... Em seguida, emitindo som intenso, a arma passou a cuspir incalculável quantidade de balas contra os empregados da Shadow Law, as cascas voando em cascata sobre a grama.

Foi um verdadeiro massacre. Os alvos caíam feito peças de dominó, jorrões de sangue saltando de seus corpos perfurados antes de despencarem no chão totalmente vencidos. Alguns guardas tentaram escapar à fúria da metralhadora saltando para trás de supostos abrigos: os projéteis de grosso calibre penetravam através das superfícies mais espessas, atingindo homens que pensavam ao menos estarem um pouco mais seguros. O corredor de arquitetura árabe foi totalmente destroçado pela tempestade de disparos, as colunas se partindo como papel, mais furadas do que peneiras... Assim como os sujeitos que por ali corriam, falhando em fugir para dentro do prédio...

Atraído pelo cheiro de morte, o corvo acabou pousando no ombro esquerdo de Raven e ali permaneceu grasnando, enquanto o executor caminhava atirando por entre os vários cadáveres. Os demais intrusos deixaram seus refúgios e agora assistiam ao nefasto espetáculo sentindo uma bizarra mistura de triunfo e horror. Logo o último inimigo de pé, que tentava correr para fora dos muros, foi derrubado por uma última rajada da colossal arma. Ela parou de girar, um rastro de fumaça se erguendo do cano superaquecido. Estava acabado... Ou será que não?

--- Cuidado! – gritou Barry, notando a nova ameaça.

Nenhum deles havia percebido que, durante o devastador ataque de Vulcan, uma garagem fora aberta e dela saíra um bem armado e protegido veículo blindado, cuja couraça era capaz de resistir até às balas da metralhadora giratória. Movimentando-se vagarosamente sobre um sistema de lagartas, a máquina de guerra entrou em cena de forma ameaçadora, a torre de tiro, dotada de um perigoso canhão, voltando-se na direção do grupo inimigo... E disparando num temível clarão...

Corpos saltaram para se esquivar, a explosão fazendo a terra tremer e uma grande nuvem de poeira ser erguida do chão...

_**Continua...**_


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

O avanço dos confrontos.

Um quarto de hotel.

Alguns homens arrumam malas apressadamente. Colocam nelas, além de roupas e objetos de uso pessoal, armas e equipamentos bélicos. Não são indivíduos normais, e sim guerreiros. Mercenários. Homens dispostos a servir a quem pagar mais.

--- O avião está nos aguardando no aeroporto, senhor – informou um russo ali presente, Revolver Ocelot.

--- Eu sei... – resmungou o sujeito de tapa-olho, utilizando um isqueiro para acender um cigarro em sua boca. – Hoje a noite rendeu consideravelmente... Consegui arrancar bastante dinheiro desses jogadores idiotas!

--- Para onde vamos agora? Aquele bazar de armas no Caribe?

--- Sim. Temos de investir nosso capital na concretização de nosso sonho, aquilo pelo que lutamos há anos. Uma nação se erguerá contra a ordem vigente, contra os donos do poder, contra o sistema... E eu finalmente poderei fazer justiça por ela...

--- "The Boss"...

O misterioso soldado, chamado Bigboss, pareceu profundamente tocado por aquele nome. Abaixou a cabeça num suspiro e, contemplando o chão com uma mão no queixo, voltou a pensar nela. Sua mentora. Sua mestra. Aquela que dera a vida não por honra, mas por ele... A grande combatente que encontrara a morte ao servir de joguete para os interesses de uma superpotência... A batalha no campo de flores brancas, o respeito entre os oponentes apesar do ardor da luta...

Bigboss desvencilhou-se subitamente de suas lembranças, endireitando o tronco e marchando até uma escrivaninha. Sobre o móvel havia uma maleta aberta contendo muitos papéis, a maioria deles representando esquemas e projetos extremamente detalhados e técnicos. Depois o mercenário voltou-se novamente para o eslavo que fora responsável pela perda de seu olho nos anos 60. Era e sempre seria característico das relações humanas as pessoas mudarem de lado. Depois o antigo membro da "Fox Unit" tornou a girar o pescoço na direção dos esboços, bateu continência solenemente e por fim fechou a maleta, sem antes que a luz do quarto pudesse destacar de leve dois nomes escritos num dos papéis que traduziam melhor que qualquer previsão os confrontos que aquele bravo homem travaria no futuro:

_Outer Heaven_

_Metal Gear_

O disparo do canhão por pouco não fez vítimas no jardim do condomínio. Atordoados e com a visibilidade prejudicada devido à nuvem de poeira, os invasores só tinham como sinal do blindado o som causado por seu pesado movimento.

Não seria nada simples dar cabo daquela fortaleza ambulante. Eles precisariam de uma abertura na blindagem para ser possível danificar o interior, mais precisamente os guardas que nele estavam. Pior: o grupo tinha de pensar rápido num modo de agir antes que o veículo o aniquilasse.

Guile resolveu botar a memória para funcionar e tentar recordar alguma situação que já vivera semelhante àquela. Lembrou-se que uma vez, numa de suas primeiras operações especiais para a Força Aérea, ele e Nash haviam sido encurralados por dois tanques inimigos na selva de uma república da América Central. A diferença é que na ocasião eles haviam se refugiado numa cabana para aguardar o apoio aéreo, que não tardou a chegar. Mas agora estavam praticamente desarmados diante daquele monstro bélico.

Foi quando o soldado estadunidense se indagou... Será que os agentes soviéticos, que trabalhavam para o outro lado da "Cortina de Ferro", costumavam passar por apuros como aquele?

O tão sisudo e frio capitão Nicholai Zinoviev, agora aparentemente tão domado quanto um felino doméstico, encontrava-se sentado num banco dentro de um dos alvos, compridos e bem iluminados corredores do maior hospital de Las Vegas. Frustrado, constatou que a missão, junto com sua titânica ambição, haviam redundado em completo fracasso. O cabo Zangief, que já se gabara muitas vezes de ter vencido ursos das planícies siberianas em embates corpo-a-corpo, perdera para o mutante da Umbrella sofrendo graves ferimentos. Pior: enquanto Nicholai poderia ter saído em perseguição à cobaia, recebera ordens de Ocelot para que acompanhasse o colega incapacitado até o hospital... Parecia ser piada.

Pensando em muitas coisas, Zinoviev lamentou a falta de sorte que o vinha afligindo desde que aceitara aquele trabalho em Moscou. Quando não chegava tarde demais para obter dados ou amostras, as circunstâncias de alguma forma interferiam visando seu fracasso. Sabia que sua amada União Soviética, sua idolatrada Mãe Rússia, estava mal das pernas. As reformas de Gorbatchev faziam com que a praga do capitalismo penetrasse na nação comunista de modo praticamente irreversível. Poderia a decadente nação voltar a se erguer e finalmente superar seus oponentes ocidentais militarmente?

Até que, erguendo os olhos, Nicholai teve uma grande surpresa. Viu de pé, bem diante de si, a pessoa que ao mesmo tempo mais admirava e menos esperava encontrar em solo norte-americano. As feições rígidas, o porte forte como uma muralha, a farda repleta de medalhas adquiridas nas mais diversas campanhas... Ele estava bem ali, um dos grandes heróis do povo soviético, porém conhecido por poucos: o coronel Sergei Vladimir.

--- Boa noite, capitão Zinoviev – cumprimentou ele em russo.

--- Boa noite, senhor! – respondeu Nicholai prontamente, colocando-se de pé e batendo continência.

--- Soube da fatalidade envolvendo o cabo Zangief... Conversei com um dos médicos e ele me informou que felizmente nosso camarada está fora de perigo.

--- Fico contente em saber, senhor... Mas, se me permite a pergunta, o que faz aqui em Las Vegas?

Sergei girou os olhos, fitou brevemente o piso e então replicou:

--- Há muitas verdades que desconhece, capitão... Ou ignora... Queira me acompanhar!

Sem entender, Nicholai pôs-se a seguir o oficial superior pelo corredor. Passaram por duas enfermeiras de corpo bonito, um doutor idoso e então atingiram o final da passagem, ficando de frente para uma parede cinza.

--- Eu confesso que ainda não compreendo, camarada... – balbuciou Zinoviev.

Erguendo uma mão, Vladimir pediu que o capitão se calasse. Logo depois aproximou o outro punho da superfície aparentemente ordinária e, após olhar rapidamente ao redor, deu cinco discretas batidas no concreto num ritmo definido. Isso fez com que um pequeno painel contendo um leitor de retina fosse revelado na parede. Nicholai ficou espantado com a sofisticação do equipamento, enquanto um dos olhos de Sergei era checado. Assim que a verificação foi concluída, uma parte da superfície se moveu, revelando uma passagem secreta.

O capitão seguiu o aclamado coronel para dentro do que parecia se tratar de um elevador. A porta oculta se fechou atrás deles, e em seguida, depois de um tranco do maquinário, começaram a descer. Tudo aquilo era estranho e simultaneamente fascinante para Nicholai, uma jornada rumo às profundezas do desconhecido, em busca de informações com as quais nunca entrara em contato até então.

A descida terminou sem demora. Os dois eslavos deixaram o transporte, adentrando o que evidentemente era um laboratório de pesquisas subterrâneo. Homens de jaleco circulavam pelo local com pranchetas nas mãos e máscaras cirúrgicas nos rostos, alguns sentados diante de computadores de última geração. O que Zinoviev demorou um pouco a notar foi a presença de um peculiar símbolo em quase tudo ali presente: um guarda-chuva vermelho e branco. E, voltando a observar Vladimir, só então percebeu um broche com o mesmo emblema preso próximo do pescoço do coronel.

--- Umbrella... – oscilou o capitão.

--- Sim, camarada – sorriu Sergei. – Uma ou outra parceria escondida dos olhos daqueles malditos burocratas de Moscou pode nos beneficiar mais do que pensa...

Nicholai também sorriu, admirando o trabalho dos pesquisadores, e vendo que alguns deles injetavam algo em ratos através de seringas. Sim, sem sombra de dúvida seu superior tinha razão...

Com um forte golpe de seu bastão, Rolento fez voar uma mesinha que continha garrafas de água mineral, os recipientes se rompendo ao tocarem o chão e o líquido vazado deles formando pequenas poças. Seus comandados também contribuíam na disseminação do pânico e da destruição no set de filmagens, quando os três adeptos das artes marciais ali presentes começaram a reagir.

Saltando habilmente, Fei Long deu um grito no ar e acertou dois inimigos, acertando a cabeça de cada um com um pé. A dupla de invasores tombou de imediato, enquanto um outro adversário se aproximava do lutador oriental girando uma corrente com um dos braços.

--- Covardes e suas armas... – riu o astro. – Eu digo a você: a agilidade é a mais letal arma que pode haver!

O integrante da gangue Mad Gear tentou lançar os nós metálicos sobre Fei Long, porém este deu uma cambalhota para a direita, conseguindo se esquivar. Logo depois surpreendeu o oponente pelas costas, dando-lhe um soco perto dos ombros. Aturdido, o criminoso jogou a corrente para trás na esperança de acertar o chinês, mas ele apanhou a ponta da arma no ar e, aplicando o máximo de sua força, atirou-a de volta ao dono, sem que ele a houvesse soltado. Atingido na coluna, o bandido caiu sem sentidos.

Enquanto isso, Ryu e Ken cuidavam de mais alguns daqueles arruaceiros que eram evidentemente amadores. O primeiro derrubou dois deles de uma só vez com um gancho, e o segundo, girando as pernas tão rápido como se estivesse no centro de um tornado, botou mais outros para dormir, o impacto dos golpes arrancando os botões de suas fardas.

Nisso, chegou perto deles um oponente que aparentava estar um pouco mais à altura: o mesmo jovem loiro que Rolento chamara pelo nome de Krauser. Com a face contraída e os músculos sempre prontos para o combate, ele tirou uma afiada faca de seu cinto e, colocando-se com ela em posição defensiva perante os dois lutadores de karatê, ameaçou, voz soturna apesar da pouca idade:

--- Vou rasgar vocês em pedaços!

Ryu e Ken tomaram fôlego. Aquilo estava cada vez mais desafiador. E eles adoravam.

O grupo de Guile e Nash tinha de se livrar logo daquele blindado antes que reforços viessem de dentro do condomínio.

Foi quando o segundo pensou em algo, mas não tinha certeza se seria mesmo capaz de conseguir. Correndo para escapar dos projéteis explosivos lançados pelo canhão, os quais já haviam transformado o espaço ao redor do prédio num campo de batalha digno de filmes de guerra, Nash lembrou-se dos ensinamentos de seu mestre cambojano e procurou concentrar-se ao máximo possível. Logo seus olhos deixaram de captar qualquer luz, seus ouvidos se fecharam para qualquer ruído. Deixou que a energia tomasse seus músculos o mais depressa possível, pois tinha conhecimento de que se ficasse parado por muito tempo seria pulverizado pela torre de tiro.

Sentindo-se preparado e surpreso em relação a seu próprio potencial, o amigo de Guile estendeu um dos braços fazendo uma curva no ar e gritou para que todos ouvissem:

--- SONIC BOOM!!!

A onda de energia se dirigiu até a blindagem do veículo, atingindo-a numa explosão e perfurando-a como uma lâmina afiadíssima. Assim que a luz começou a se dissipar, o autor do poderoso ataque pôde constatar, num sorriso, o resultado obtido: agora havia uma fenda de quase um metro de comprimento na couraça do tanque, estreita, entretanto com espaço suficiente para permitir a passagem de uma granada...

Nash olhou para Barry Burton e nem precisou dizer qualquer palavra. O membro do S.T.A.R.S. retirou da cintura uma bomba, arrancou o pino com os dentes e, fazendo uso de sublime pontaria, arremessou o artefato para o interior do veículo, sendo que foi possível ouvir inclusive o explosivo saltitando e os espantados ocupantes gritando antes da explosão...

KAAABOOOOOMMMM!!!

O blindado foi domado, tomado pelas chamas enquanto alguns guardas sobreviventes, corpos pegando fogo, corriam aos gritos rolando pela grama na vã esperança de conseguirem manter o coração batendo. Os invasores, procurando ignorar aquela cena horrenda, ao mesmo tempo em que algumas explosões secundárias consumiam a carcaça do veículo, correram rumo à porta de vidro que levava ao interior do condomínio. Àquela altura dos acontecimentos, todos dentro da construção já deviam saber da presença deles, então atrapalhar os planos de Bison não seria tarefa nada fácil...

Krauser cortou o ar com sua faca, e teria ferido Ryu se ele não tivesse recuado saltando para trás. O rapaz era muito habilidoso com aquela arma, impossível negar. Habilidoso, mas não infalível.

Enraivecido, ele tentou repelir seus atacantes com um par de chutes, porém falhou, tendo que arcar com o peso do contra-ataque adversário: Ken efetuou uma violenta seqüência de golpes com as mãos, sendo que seus punhos pareciam tão quentes quanto fogo. Ao final, Krauser desabou desacordado, queixo banhado em sangue.

Ken e Ryu olharam para Fei Long, que imobilizava mais um inimigo no chão. Todos já estavam liquidados, e as pessoas indefesas haviam corrido para longe dali. A polícia provavelmente também já se encontrava a caminho. Restava apenas um oponente, que girava seu bastão nas mãos de modo zombeteiro: Rolento.

--- Prontos para sucumbirem perante anos de perfeito treinamento militar? – exclamou ele, mostrando os dentes.

Os três outros lutadores se colocaram em posição. Aquilo acabaria ali, naquele momento.

_**Continua...**_


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

Um reencontro pitoresco.

A temível figura de Bison estava acomodada numa cadeira estofada, imóvel atrás de uma mesa, mãos segurando firme os braços do assento. Atrás de si, uma rica estante de livros que dominava boa parte da sala. Os olhos do criminoso emitiam o brilho medonho e paralisante do Psycho Power, sua fonte de energia, a aura maligna responsável por ser tão forte e poderoso.

A porta do local foi aberta de repente, alguém entrando apressado. Era Sagat, semblante agitado. Informou imediatamente ao superior:

-- Senhor, eles conseguiram entrar e estão subindo!

-- Deixem que subam – ele respondeu sem precisar praticamente mover qualquer músculo da face.

-- Mas eles...

-- Está preocupado com algo? Acha mesmo que eles poderão nos derrotar assim tão facilmente?

-- Bem, de qualquer forma... Há um helicóptero no terraço aguardando, se necessário!

-- Falou muito bem, Sagat: se necessário. Agora saia, sim?

O outro lutador obedeceu calado, retirando-se do recinto. Bison, por sua vez, uniu os dois punhos sobre a mesa e, pressionando-os um contra o outro, fez com que uma esfera de energia roxa os envolvesse. Diante de tal demonstração de poder, abriu um sorriso e deu uma macabra gargalhada, imaginando que logo teria um pouco de diversão cuidando pessoalmente dos invasores...

O grupo infiltrado no condomínio ganhou o pequeno saguão do prédio, bastante iluminado por lustres adornados, decorado com móveis caros e aparentemente vazio de demais presença humana. Nash voltou os olhos para o início de um lance de escadas que por certo levava aos andares superiores, quando alguém gritou... Era mais um guarda armado, que se ergueu de trás de um balcão portando um AK-47 e já pronto para disparar contra os inimigos.

Sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, como de praxe, Decoy Octopus foi mais veloz, o agente erguendo sua pistola com silenciador e efetuando dois tiros quase simultâneos contra o oponente. As balas atingiram seu pescoço e a mão que portava o fuzil, este caindo ao chão ao mesmo tempo em que seu antigo dono tombava se engasgando com o próprio sangue. Morria meros segundos depois.

-- Acredito que o perigo no térreo termina aqui! – observou Barry, sempre pronto para usar sua Magnum.

-- O Bison está mesmo aqui, posso sentir o fedor do maldito a quilômetros! – murmurou Guile exercitando os braços. – Ele é meu!

-- Espere! – exclamou Nash.

Foi inútil, porém: William já desaparecia correndo pelas escadas, apoiando-se na parede ou no corrimão para saltar a cada curva e encurtar ainda mais a subida. Seu melhor amigo deu um suspiro de conformismo e verificou tanto as mãos quanto a munição de sua pistola. Depois encarou brevemente os rostos dos colegas de equipe e falou:

-- Vou atrás dele! Fiquem esperando aqui e reajam contra qualquer indivíduo hostil que aparecer. Subam para nos procurar somente se demorarmos vinte ou trinta minutos para dar sinal de vida!

-- Está esperando um combate longo? – Raven indagou, seu espírito belicoso bastante perceptível em suas palavras e tom de voz.

-- Nunca se sabe, não é?

Em seguida, rindo baixinho, Nash avançou pelos degraus no encalço de Guile e dos prováveis membros da Shadow Law com os quais teria que travar luta dentro em pouco. Fechando os olhos por um instante, concluiu que aquela acalorada noite poderia acabar se estendendo muito mais do que imaginara. Porém, se isso garantisse a derrota definitiva de Bison, então valeria muito a pena.

Silver Star.

Rolento investiu com seu bastão, porém Ken esquivou-se saltando por cima da cabeça do bandido. Tentou então atingi-lo no meio das costas com um dos punhos, porém o integrante da Mad Gear foi mais rápido e acertou o pulso do loiro com a arma, quase o quebrando. Masters retrocedeu gemendo, segurando o local ferido que doía como nunca. Ficaria incapacitado de usá-lo em qualquer ataque por no mínimo alguns minutos.

-- Prepare-se para contar cada osso de seu corpo que eu irei partir! – ameaçou o homem de boina vermelha.

-- Ah, não vai não! – alguém exclamou atrás de si.

Era Ryu. O japonês partiu com uma voadora contra o inimigo, mas este se abaixou e o atacante pousou de pé um pouco à frente dele. Rolento preparou-se então para dar um rasante com o bastão e quebrar algumas costelas de Hoshi, só não contando que ele desviaria a tempo, atingindo em seguida seus ombros com um tremendo chute. Foi suficiente para o adversário encolher-se de joelhos em cima do concreto, dentes cerrados. Sentira o golpe. Ryu, porém, tinha certeza de que aquilo não bastaria para vencê-lo.

-- Você é bom, moleque, dou meu braço a torcer!

-- Cuidado com o que deseja! – outra voz determinada fez-se ouvir.

Era Fei Long que, tão veloz e corajoso quanto um dragão, partiu correndo na direção de Rolento, deixando algo como um rastro flamejante no ar, e aproveitou que ele baixara a guarda para agarrar-lhe o braço direito e torcê-lo com violência. O berro de dor do meliante foi simultâneo ao alto estalo do membro sendo quebrado. No final, fora ele ali o primeiro a ter ossos rompidos.

-- Malditos! – praguejou. – Esta palhaçada termina aqui e agora!

Dito isso, atirou o bastão com força contra Ryu, a arma girando no ar e atingindo o nipônico no peito antes que pudesse se esquivar. Com os pulmões temporariamente comprometidos e sangue a escorrer-lhe pela boca, foi a vez de Hoshi abaixar-se ofegante, quase fora de combate. Todavia, o astro do cinema e Masters, este já parcialmente recuperado, preparavam-se para nova investida.

Fei Long tomou a iniciativa, avançando até Rolento com uma seqüência de socos. Ele conseguiu desviar-se de todos, exceto o último, que o acertou no abdômen e fez com que recuasse poucos passos, tomando fôlego. Com isso, todavia, deu tempo para Ken se concentrar e, quando percebeu o rapaz, este já estava a uma distância muito curta de si, correndo como nunca e erguendo um dos punhos, provavelmente o que não fora atingido pelo bastão pouco antes, junto com um salto.

-- Shoryuken!

A mão do jovem foi dominada por repentinas chamas ao chocar-se em cheio com o queixo de Rolento, cujo corpo chegou a ser erguido alguns metros acima do chão, dado o poder do ataque. Ao pousar de costas sobre o concreto já não tinha mais consciência, a face estando machucada e a boina tendo voado de sua cabeça, desaparecendo em meio à desordem que se tornara o set de filmagens. Masters estava um tanto trêmulo ao término do golpe e, ao contrário do que julgara o agora desacordado oponente, ele conseguira efetuá-lo com o próprio punho ferido.

Sirenes da polícia tomaram a área. Havia chegado tarde, pois a ameaça acabara de ser controlada. E, enquanto Ken se aproximava do amigo Ryu para ampará-lo, concluíram, rindo, que fora ótimo os homens da lei terem se atrasado. Há tempos não participavam de uma luta tão boa.

-- Será que vamos ser presos? – o loiro se divertia muito com a situação.

-- Uma noite no xadrez não faz mal a ninguém! – brincou Fei Long. – No meu caso, não seria novidade uma celebridade sendo detida em Las Vegas por se meter em problemas... E além do mais, quem sabe não encontramos adversários melhores na cadeia?

Continuaram gargalhando enquanto eram cercados pelas viaturas e os policiais, saindo de dentro delas, coçavam as testas e cruzavam os braços sem entender patavina do que havia acontecido ali.

No condomínio, Guile continuava subindo pelos degraus das escadas rumo ao último andar, acompanhado, sem ainda notar, por Nash alguns metros atrás. Depois de vencer mais um lance, William finalmente parou diante de uma porta dupla de madeira diante da qual a subida terminava. Suado e quase sem ar, parou por um momento para recobrar-se e acabou alcançado pelo amigo, voltando-se para trás assim que ouviu seus passos.

-- Veio participar da festa também? – perguntou a ele.

-- E acha que eu ia perder?

De repente, a dupla percebeu o nítido som de um helicóptero decolando do local e se distanciando rapidamente. Guile bufou, Nash também demonstrando frustração com uma careta. O primeiro murmurou:

-- Espero que não seja o Bison fugindo...

-- Sabe que eu duvido?

E, erguendo os punhos e os olhos, prepararam-se para botar a porta abaixo e surpreender, ou não, o criminoso e seus asseclas...

A bordo da aeronave que acabara de deixar o alto da construção, o piloto Vega olhou de relance para os dois ocupantes, Sagat e Balrog, acomodados em dois assentos, cada um junto a uma janela. O homem de tapa-olho aparentava certo inconformismo, inquieto, movendo a face para os lados quase a cada instante. O boxeador indagou, logo depois de esticar os braços:

-- O Bison dispensou mesmo a gente?

-- Ele julgou que o helicóptero foi mesmo necessário... – resmungou o tailandês levando uma mão ao queixo. – Pra falar a verdade, pouco me importa...

-- Vamos apenas encontrar um bom local para passarmos a noite – disse o espanhol. – Conheço um ótimo hotel em Reno.

-- Certo... – Balrog colocou as mãos entre sua cabeça e o encosto da poltrona. – Pela manhã já saberemos se será preciso voltar para recolher os pedacinhos do Bison ou não!

-- Eu diria que alguém terá mesmo é que recolher os restos dos militares... – finalizou Sagat, fitando as intensas luzes de Las Vegas aos poucos se distanciarem na paisagem.

Guile abriu a porta num chute, quase arrancando metade dela das dobradiças. Ganhou, junto com Nash, uma sala um tanto ampla e luxuosa, contendo sofás e cadeiras caríssimos, pequenas mesinhas portando vasos e esculturas raros, quadros ostentosos nas paredes e, sobre um carrinho de metal deixado ali, uma garrafa de champanhe fechada imersa num balde de gelo. Via-se também uma sacada anexa e uma outra porta que certamente levava a algum cômodo vizinho.

A dupla de invasores de início não viu ninguém no local, cogitando que o mesmo se encontrava realmente vazio e Bison debandara no helicóptero, até ouvirem uma risada maligna, seca, zombeteira, inconfundível. Viraram-se rapidamente na direção da mesma e avistaram o líder da Shadow Law, de pé, desafiador, com seu traje rubro, os braços cruzados e uma camada de estranha energia cercando-lhe o corpo.

-- Você não tem mais para onde fugir! – gritou William. – Se entregue, Bison!

-- Sua determinação é admirável... – afirmou o terrorista. – Pena que acabará levando-o à aniquilação!

-- Só se for a sua!

-- Nós preferimos resolver isto da maneira mais pacífica possível, Bison, se bem que com você isso é praticamente inviável! – falou Nash.

-- Só terão paz depois de terem deixado este mundo... Pelas minhas mãos!

-- Eu mal posso esperar! – Guile fez menção de efetuar o primeiro ataque.

-- Mas antes... Há algo que quero que vejam.

O inimigo deu dois passos para o lado... Revelando, atrás de si, uma figura feminina, imóvel, corpo ereto, olhos bem abertos, porém como mortos, encarando o vazio num profundo estado de hipnose... Vestia um traje azul de aspecto militar, com ombreiras, botas marrons e algo como um pequeno quepe também anil no alto de seus cabelos loiros presos em tranças... Foi esse traço marcante que fez com que os dois recém-chegados a reconhecessem. Cammy White, desaparecida desde a operação na Amazônia.

-- O que você fez a ela? – inquiriu William, já percebendo que a jovem não estava normal, principalmente pelo fato de ela aparentemente nem ter notado a presença dele e do amigo ali.

-- Como me subestima! – Bison provocou-o. – E subestima ainda mais as possibilidades do Psycho Power!

-- Mas de que sandice você está falando?

-- Creio que visitaram o complexo de pesquisas no Brasil pouco antes de sua autodestruição, correto?

-- Infelizmente! – rosnou Nash.

-- Todos crêem que o motivo de eu ter me unido à Umbrella Inc. tem a ver com meu desejo de criar um combatente perfeito, capaz de vencer torneios de luta para a Shadow Law... A idéia é excelente, e não vou mentir que em parte esse é um dos desdobramentos do plano que me agradariam... Mas está longe de ser o objetivo principal.

-- E qual pode ser? – riu Guile. – Saciar seu ego?

-- O Psycho Power é minha fonte de energia, é o que me faz ser o que sou. Porém, meu corpo não conseguirá comportar tanto poder eternamente. Apesar da força e vitalidade que possuo, ele está sujeito às leis da natureza e envelhecerá, desgastando-se. Por isso resolvi pensar no futuro. Precisava de um outro corpo para o qual pudesse transferir o Psycho Power quando o momento chegasse. Acreditei que os cientistas da Umbrella poderiam criar tal organismo artificialmente, até que encontrei a senhorita White por acaso... E vi que ela é totalmente compatível com meu propósito. Está agora totalmente sob meu domínio, e não pensem que poderão danificar esse meu futuro arcabouço tão facilmente!

Era um intento vil, psicótico, repugnante. Cammy ser manipulada daquela maneira para um propósito tão torpe era algo que Guile e Nash não poderiam tolerar. Não esperavam reencontrar a agente de modo tão pitoresco, e pelo visto ela seria impelida a reagir contra eles caso tentassem tirá-la dali. No entanto, encaravam tal tarefa como extremamente necessária. Não se permitiriam simplesmente deixá-la para trás. Só vê-la naquele estado estático, longínquo, já os deixava muito angustiados.

-- Nash, você consegue lidar com ela? – Guile perguntou baixinho ao parceiro.

-- Não garanto, mas... Posso tentar. Terei de derrotá-la sem feri-la demais.

-- OK, confio em você... O Bison é meu!

Os quatro personagens permaneceram se encarando pelos instantes seguintes, cada um aguardando aquele que realizasse o primeiro movimento, a primeira investida... Bison ria, deliciando-se... O som aumentando até se tornar uma gargalhada, quando então exclamou a Cammy:

-- Acabe com eles!

A loira correu na direção dos ex-colegas de equipe e estes, em posição de defesa, tiveram certeza de que a batalha final havia realmente começado.

_**Continua...**_


	23. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

Nash Vs. Cammy; Guile Vs. Bison.

Cammy saltou e tentou atingir Nash com um chute aéreo. O lutador cobriu a face com os dois braços e conteve o golpe, preparando-se para reagir em seguida usando uma rasteira. Assim abaixou-se e girou sobre o chão com uma das pernas esticadas, mas a adversária pulou no momento exato, evitando ser atingida.

Bison somente ria enquanto observava a luta na mesma posição. Já Guile o examinava atentamente esperando o momento certo para investir, não percebendo, todavia, que o criminoso passara a flutuar, seus pés alguns centímetros acima do piso. Quando finalmente correu na direção do inimigo, erguendo um dos punhos para atingi-lo com um devastador soco, julgou que poderia nocauteá-lo de imediato caso o golpe surtisse efeito... Mas, para sua surpresa... Acabou passando direto por Bison, como se o corpo dele fosse somente um holograma ou coisa similar!

Na verdade o líder da Shadow Law havia se tele-transportado para outra parte da sala sem aparentar o mínimo esforço. Para piorar, estava agora atrás de William. Antes que o militar pudesse ter certeza do que ocorrera, atordoado, o oponente aproximou-se deslizando pelo ar e aplicou-lhe um impiedoso chute nas costas. Guile caiu num gemido, julgando que talvez tivesse agora uma ou duas costelas partidas. Virou-se então rapidamente, cuspindo sangue sobre Bison... Mas antes mesmo que o líquido rubro sujasse a farda do maníaco, ele já havia desaparecido novamente. A única coisa que permanecia inalterável era sua sinistra gargalhada.

-- Pare com as brincadeiras, desgraçado! – irritou-se o soldado. – Não é homem o bastante para lutar comigo?

Simultaneamente, Nash bloqueava uma série de socos e chutes de Cammy, a loira aparentando uma leveza ágil e ao mesmo tempo força persistente em seus ataques. Combatia com os olhos bem abertos, inexpressivos, sem piscá-los. Estava mesmo imersa num transe profundo causado por Bison do qual tinha de ser libertada o quanto antes.

-- Agente White, consegue me ouvir? – o amigo de Guile tentou comunicar-se com a moça.

Foi em vão, porém, pois ela continuou procurando atingi-lo de todas as formas com os braços e as pernas. O rapaz ainda conseguia evitá-los, mas não sabia por quanto tempo...

William continuava a tentar ferir Bison, porém ele era como um fantasma, algo intangível, desaparecendo e reaparecendo seguidamente em locais aleatórios, logrando assim sempre escapar dos golpes do adversário. Urrando, este tentou num dado momento atingi-lo com um chute giratório, porém o terrorista escapou mais uma vez no instante crítico, reaparecendo bem perto de Guile, logo às suas costas. Agarrou-lhe então o braço direito e cochichou junto a um de seus ouvidos:

-- Desista enquanto ainda não sofre tanta dor!

E logo depois torceu o membro com incrível violência, o militar berrando enquanto tinha os ossos tirados do lugar. Caiu quase incapacitado de prosseguir lutando, gemendo num misto de sofrimento e raiva extremos. Ele precisava fazer Bison pagar, estava realmente disposto a fazê-lo comer grama pela raiz... Só tinha de se recuperar um pouco... E tentar ao máximo esquecer os latejantes ferimentos.

-- M-maldito... – balbuciou, começando a levantar-se com dificuldade do piso.

-- O que há, senhor Guile? – zombava o guerreiro do Psycho Power emanando sua aura negativa. – Não é mais capaz de me derrotar? Terá sido algum dia?

-- V-vá... Se ferrar!

Bison então pisou nas costas doloridas de William, pressionando seu corpo contra o chão respingado de sangue com esforço e crueldade indescritíveis. Cerrando os dentes e contraindo os músculos, Guile estava determinado a resistir até o último suspiro, fazendo de tudo para não sucumbir antes de pelo menos dar uma boa lição ao inimigo.

Ainda engajado com Cammy, Nash notou o infortúnio do parceiro e desejou auxiliá-lo, porém ao mesmo tempo não poderia descuidar de White: a ferocidade dela nos ataques crescia a cada segundo. Subitamente recuou, mas o combatente sabia que a razão certamente seria apenas preparar um novo golpe. Dito e feito: ela logo retornou correndo e, estendendo uma das pernas, executou uma investida que por pouco não tirou o oponente do solo.

-- Thrust Kick!

O poderoso chute destinava-se ao seu tórax, o qual Nash conseguiu proteger a tempo com os braços. Mesmo assim o impacto do ataque fez com que seu corpo retrocedesse alguns passos. Bufando, logo se posicionou novamente para lutar. Tinha de dar cabo de Cammy o mais rápido possível ou ao menos se aproveitar de alguma brecha para partir em socorro do amigo que, se não fosse logo ajudado, acabaria morrendo pelas mãos vis de Bison.

O vilão continuava a ferir e humilhar Guile, impedindo todas as suas tentativas de erguer-se do chão e revidar. O militar tinha de encontrar alguma maneira... Seu orgulho e sua própria vida dependiam disso.

-- Pensando em desistir? – provocou Bison.

-- Nunca!

Esforçando-se mais do que podia, William, num veloz movimento, repeliu uma das pernas do inimigo socando-lhe o joelho. O criminoso ficou atordoado por poucos segundos, porém foi tempo o bastante para que Guile conseguisse finalmente se levantar e colocar-se em posição defensiva, mesmo mal podendo permanecer em pé. Endireitou o pescoço, estalou as mãos, olhar fixo no repugnante adversário. Era hora de moê-lo.

Mordendo os lábios, tentou mover os dois braços para frente com força... Mas logo sentiu uma intensa fisgada no direito, retraindo-o. Esquecera-se de que fora quebrado, e qualquer ação que o envolvesse ficava assim impossibilitada. Não poderia efetuar o "Sonic Boom" e, gemendo, constatou que aquela sua idéia frustrada apenas dera tempo a Bison de recompor-se.

De fato, o chefe da Shadow Law já revidava:

-- Psycho Crusher!

Em seguida saltou, seu corpo sendo tomado por uma camada de energia azul enquanto rodopiava no ar horizontalmente, um dos braços esticados na direção de Guile. A velocidade que assumiu fora incrível e William acabou não tendo tempo de desviar, ainda mais devido à dor em seu braço: foi atingido no peito pelo punho do oponente e praticamente atropelado por seu corpo, sendo atirado cerca de cinco metros até uma das paredes da sala, com a qual colidiu de costas. Fora completamente tomado por chamas também azuis, crepitantes, as quais, além de fazerem sua pele arder como nunca, pareciam afetar sua mente já cansada e confusa. Danificou mais algumas costelas com o impacto, caindo sentado no chão com o amparo do concreto frio atrás de si. Gritou, sangrando. O fogo anil desapareceu de si como por mágica, de súbito, mas o sofrimento permaneceu. E lá estava Bison novamente, flutuando, braços cruzados enquanto contemplava sua desgraça gargalhando.

-- William! – bradou Nash ao testemunhar o que acontecia.

Com a face repleta de hematomas, exausto, trêmulo, chegando até a babar, Guile executou um novo esforço para se erguer do piso com as pernas bambas, o que acabou por calar a risada do inimigo. Este não esperava que ele fosse continuar lutando após ter levado tantos golpes e ferimentos, porém recusava-se a ser derrotado. Pois bem. Muito mais sério do que antes, Bison se dispôs a garantir que isso acontecesse de forma rápida e incrivelmente dolorosa, dando um fim à sua diversão. Aquele maldito já se mostrara petulante demais.

Ergueu o braço direito na direção do soldado, e o punho foi logo envolto por uma esfera de energia violeta. Precisava apenas concentrar um pouco mais dela e logo tudo estaria acabado...

Isto é, se a vidraça que separava a sala da sacada não houvesse sido quebrada com violência, milhares de cacos de vidro voando sobre o chão.

-- Mas o que é isso? – Bison voltou a cabeça.

Até Cammy parou de lutar, afetada pela súbita reviravolta nos eventos que tinha início ali, e permaneceu de pé, imóvel, olhos focados numa parede enquanto aguardava novas ordens feito um robô. A atenção dos três demais lutadores já havia se transferido para a figura bestial que acabara de adentrar o recinto.

Verde e laranja, pêlos espessos, garras afiadíssimas, uma digna fera com algo de humano. Carlos Blanka. E, exibindo os dentes brancos e pontudos, deixava claro a que viera até ali. Mesmo assustados e sem compreenderem a situação, só a pose da criatura serviu para elucidar Nash e Guile que, aliviados, perceberam que só teriam de assistir de camarote ao que estava para acontecer. E seria algo nada bonito.

A tensão inativa durou mais alguns instantes, até que, urrando ameaçadoramente, o recém-chegado finalmente atacou.

Pulou sobre Bison, cravando-lhe as garras bem no peito. Por algum motivo, fosse a tremenda selvageria daquele que investia ou a perplexidade do terrorista, este não conseguiu reagir, gemendo de uma maneira seca, inexpressiva, como se apenas sentisse os golpes, mas não dor. Em seguida Blanka mordeu seu pescoço, sangue vertendo aos borbotões sobre ambos e ao redor do confronto. Depois voltou a usar as mãos, arranhando todo o corpo do inimigo com cortes profundos, raivosos. O criminoso era retalhado pelo ser mutante que ele mesmo indiretamente criara.

Por fim o brasileiro se desvencilhou do adversário numa cambalhota para trás, fitando-lhe ofegante devido a todo o vigor que gastara. Bison caiu de joelhos, sangue minando em praticamente todas as partes de seu corpo, boca aberta de modo atônito enquanto seus olhos inumanos encaravam a escuridão de sua própria aura. E, grunhindo, Blanka, logo depois de olhar para cada um dos presentes, desatou a correr na direção da porta dupla da sala, cruzou-a quase a derrubando e desapareceu pelas escadas rumo ao térreo. Ninguém o perseguiria. Seu objetivo, sua vingança, estavam cumpridos.

Agora a situação ficava por conta dos dois amigos inseparáveis da Força Aérea. E eles sabiam muito bem o que fazer.

Guile conseguira, num esforço quase sobre-humano, manter-se de pé durante todo o ataque de Blanka a Bison e, concentrando-se, julgou que poderia continuar assim por no mínimo mais um minuto. Trôpego, porém firme, William examinou seu braço direito quebrado, que latejava imensamente, e depois seu braço esquerdo quase intacto. Girou-o num breve exercício e lembrou-se das palavras de Vulcan Raven na Amazônia e das da misteriosa cigana pouco tempo antes. Era sim um grande guerreiro, e tinha de honrar isso. Sentindo-se pronto, moveu somente o membro não-ferido para frente com incrível velocidade e, mesmo sem acreditar-se plenamente maduro para aquilo, resolveu confiar um pouco em seu espírito.

-- Sonic Boom!

Para sua surpresa, conseguiu criar a onda de energia apenas com um braço da mesma forma que Nash. O ataque luminoso cruzou o ar rapidamente rumo a Bison, ainda com a guarda baixa na mesma posição e, atingido e englobado pela súbita descarga de poder, foi arrastado por ela, ao mesmo tempo em que soltava um longo grito, rumo à mesma sacada pela qual Blanka surgira. Sem conseguir se agarrar a algo ou ao menos tentar frear o processo, o líder da Shadow Law despencou do alto do prédio rumo à noite, seu berro frustrado logo se tornando o mero eco de um demônio que perdera uma batalha que imaginara jamais capaz de perder.

Agora plenamente exaurido, William caiu sentado, respirando com dificuldade. Precisaria passar uns bons dias no hospital até poder encarar uma briga de novo, ainda mais uma como aquela. Riu para Nash, que se aproximava também com um sorriso na face. Haviam vencido.

-- Cadê a loirinha? – Guile indagou olhando em volta.

Cammy desaparecera tão rápido quanto surgira, provavelmente aproveitando o momento de distração dos demais para escapar sem ser notada. Era quase certo que ainda se encontrava sob a influência de Bison, mas os dois lutadores ainda a trariam de volta para seu lado. De certa forma sabiam que ainda a veriam novamente.

-- Será que é o fim do Bison? – inquiriu Nash, mãos na cintura.

-- Tratando-se dele... Acho bem difícil... Mas pelo menos agora ele pensará muito bem antes de se meter com a gente!

William suspeitava que, apesar do triunfo que haviam acabado de obter, aquela história ainda não chegara ao fim. E, refletindo acerca disso, foi auxiliado pelo parceiro a se levantar e, apoiado a ele, iniciou o trajeto para fora do local.

_**Continua...**_


	24. Epílogo

Epílogo

Logo que cruzaram a porta de vidro que separava o exterior do interior do prédio, Guile e Nash tiveram as visões ofuscadas pelos fortes holofotes dos helicópteros que sobrevoavam a área naquele momento. Observando então o jardim do lugar, constataram que o Exército o havia cercado em peso, com soldados armados e veículos, desde jipes até alguns blindados, deslocando-se para lá e para cá. Os corpos dos guardas mortos anteriormente durante a infiltração eram rapidamente recolhidos; pelo visto o alto comando não tinha a menor intenção de deixar que a mídia e por conseqüência a população soubessem do que ocorrera ali.

Octopus, Raven e Burton conversavam entre si perto do muro, provavelmente a partir daquele ponto cada um seguiria seu próprio rumo. Por entre um grupo de combatentes surgiu o coronel Court, que se aproximou risonho da dupla recém-saída da construção. Ele estendeu a mão para ambos, até para Guile, que não tinha muitas condições de apertá-la, mas mesmo assim o fez junto com Nash. Em seguida ouviram o superior dizer:

-- Ótimo trabalho, homens. Graças a vocês Bison foi derrotado e está presumivelmente morto. Os capangas dele escaparam, mas já os rastreamos e logo estarão sob custódia.

-- Hei, como assim "presumivelmente"? – desejou esclarecer William, fazendo caretas devido a seus machucados.

-- Vocês o atiraram do alto deste prédio, mas... Não encontramos o corpo.

-- O desgraçado sobreviveu! – Guile concluiu de imediato. – Ele está vivo!

-- Calma, cara... – preocupou-se o amigo, amparando-o, pois sabia que por enquanto ele não poderia se exaltar. – Teremos os devidos esclarecimentos mais tarde. Por enquanto você precisa de descanso, curativos e uma boa dose de soro!

-- Antes disso, se ainda agüentarem... – oscilou o coronel. – Há alguém chegando especialmente para vê-los!

-- Para nos ver? – estranharam os dois, falando ao mesmo tempo.

E foi com olhares intrigados que notaram a aproximação de um helicóptero aparentemente civil, azul e branco, que pousou sem qualquer empecilho numa parte do gramado. As hélices deixaram aos poucos de se mover e uma das portas da aeronave foi aberta, alguém caminhando para fora. Era uma mulher, seguida de dois guarda-costas de terno preto e óculos escuros. Ela usava uma camiseta branca sem mangas com um decote um tanto revelador, calças jeans e botas pretas, o cabelo castanho preso. Conforme chegou mais perto, os traços orientais de seu rosto ficaram plenamente perceptíveis.

-- Boa noite – saudou, parando diante dos três militares norte-americanos.

-- Boa noite – respondeu William. – A senhorita é?

-- Chun Li Zang – ela revelou sorrindo. – Agente da Interpol. Estou investigando a Shadow Law há anos e creio ter feito uma descoberta que pode interessá-los.

-- Deixe-me adivinhar... – brincou Nash. – Soube que o Bison estava aqui em Las Vegas? Bem, gracinha, se for isso, então chegou tarde demais!

-- Não exatamente...

Poucos minutos depois, o trio e a chinesa estavam debruçados sobre um detalhado mapa do Sudeste Asiático disposto sobre uma das mesas do saguão do condomínio. Havia um círculo feito a caneta vermelha num determinado ponto, que naquele instante foi destacado por um dos dedos indicadores de Chun Li. Rindo de modo bobo, Guile afastou-se do grupo por um momento, esfregando o rosto e dando um leve soco numa parede. Simplesmente não podia acreditar naquilo.

-- Vocês têm certeza de que descobriram mesmo a localização do quartel-general da Shadow Law?

-- É quase certo que sim – confirmou Zang. – Nossos informantes nos levam a crer que a base principal de Bison esteja mesmo situada nesta região isolada do Camboja. As instalações provavelmente são subterrâneas, mas com essa pista, não deverá ser tão difícil averiguá-las!

-- A senhorita caiu do céu! – Nash mal podia conter sua euforia. – Estávamos atrás dessa informação há tempos!

-- Precisamos logo confirmar isso! – apressou-se William. – Coronel, queremos autorização para uma operação nas selvas do Camboja o quanto antes! Se Bison fugiu mesmo daqui, deve com certeza estar se dirigindo para lá!

-- Mas antes precisará endireitar esse braço e as costelas, amigão! – colocando uma das mãos no ombro do parceiro, Nash lembrou-o de novo sobre seu estado. – Nada que uma rápida temporada num hospital não resolva!

-- Há um hospital militar numa base aérea a poucos quilômetros daqui – informou Court. – O problema é que não conseguimos fechar todas as estradas nestas imediações e por isso a imprensa deve estar pronta aguardando alguém deixar a área para fazer mil perguntas!

-- Estradas, certo? – o amigo de Guile ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Coronel, lembra-se daqueles caças que cogitamos requisitar?

-- Lembro-me sim... Por quê?

Pouco depois um jato Harrier decolava verticalmente do condomínio, contendo três ocupantes: Nash, que o pilotava, Guile e Chun Li. Esta última estava bem empolgada com o passeio, a apertada cabine mal comportando sua agitação:

-- Isto é muito divertido! Olhem só para Las Vegas lá embaixo! Parece até uma maquete!

-- Nunca andou de avião antes, senhorita Zang? – riu Nash.

-- Não desta maneira!

William, por sua vez, estava calado. Pensava em tudo que vivera aquela noite. Superara seus limites, aprimorara sua técnica, dera uma incomparável demonstração de resistência. As palavras da cigana estavam vivas em sua mente:

_É um homem determinado, William... Determinado e corajoso... Também conhece o verdadeiro valor de uma amizade... Sua autoconfiança é outra qualidade a destacar, entretanto, é preciso que você saiba controlá-la, ou ela acabará se tornando sua ruína..._

Dosar sua autoconfiança era algo que tinha mesmo de fazer. Ela quase o levara à morte por Bison, e esta teria realmente se concretizado se a misteriosa fera não houvesse surgido no último instante para subjugar o inimigo. Guile cogitou que aquela besta talvez representasse justamente seu temperamento, uma entidade descontrolada e bárbara que precisava ser domada. Disposto a isso dali em diante, relaxou na poltrona do caça e se recordou novamente da figura da cigana, associando-a sem mais nem menos à imagem de uma rosa vermelha com espinhos, sem saber o motivo... Teria algo a ver com quem ela realmente era?

Ignorando tal possibilidade, Guile fechou os olhos, tendo seu merecido repouso nos ares após uma longa e cansativa noite.

O sol raiava enquanto o conversível vermelho de Ken Masters seguia solitário por uma rodovia em meio ao deserto, tanto ele quanto Ryu, acomodados nos assentos, sentindo a agradável brisa da manhã chocar-se contra seus rostos desejosos de liberdade.

-- O Fei Long foi muito gente boa de ter acertado nossa situação com a polícia, né, Ryu? – disse o jovem dirigindo o carro.

-- Com certeza, Ken!

Nisso, os dois ouviram uma alta buzina atrás do veículo. Virando as cabeças, notaram um ônibus em grande velocidade forjando uma ultrapassagem e logo se distanciando vários metros à frente dos lutadores. O loiro fez questão de reclamar:

-- Calma aí, apressadinho!

-- Deve estar atrasado para chegar a algum ponto – especulou o japonês.

Foi imensa a surpresa da dupla quando o mesmo ônibus, dois minutos depois, parou junto ao acostamento da pista e deixou ali uma passageira, em seguida retomando seu trajeto em velocidade bem mais tolerável. Era como se o motorista do transporte quisesse apenas abandonar depressa a ocupante para depois seguir viagem de forma normal. Estranhando o fato, Ryu e Ken estavam dispostos a esquecê-lo já logo depois, quando a exata passageira que descera do ônibus começou a saltar e acenar freneticamente da beirada da estrada para os rapazes.

-- Que doideira é essa? – riu Masters. – Será que o dinheiro dela só dava para pegar o ônibus até aqui e agora ela quer carona?

-- Oh, não!

A exclamação negativa de Ryu se deu assim que ele reconheceu o típico traje colegial nipônico nas cores azul, branca e vermelha que a moça usava. Logo também identificou os tênis em seus pés e o inconfundível cabelo curto castanho com uma faixa rubra.

-- É a Sakura, Ken!

-- Quem?

-- Sakura Kasugano, aquela estudante japonesa obcecada por mim, lembra?

-- Ah, sim, agora eu lembro! Hum... Vamos dar carona para ela, vai! Ela é bem gatinha...

O conversível parou junto da garota mesmo contra a vontade de Ryu, e ela, com os olhos brilhando, saltou para dentro do carro imediatamente. Debruçada sobre o encosto do assento de Hoshi, perguntou-lhe, quase babando em cima de seu ídolo:

-- E aí, Ryu, quando é que nós teremos aquela nossa luta?

O japonês deu um tapa na testa e simultaneamente Ken soltou uma gargalhada. O carro logo desapareceu pela rodovia, passando por uma placa com a inscrição "Você está deixando o estado de Nevada, volte sempre!" conforme o dia se consolidava.

Seis meses depois.

Em pleno coração da Amazônia, uma fera corria indomável pela selva, desviando das árvores e arbustos em seu caminho. Tornava-se cada vez mais parte da floresta, uma criatura que tinha aquele meio como novo e duradouro lar. Saltando sobre troncos caídos, girando o corpo ao agarrar cipós entre as copas altíssimas, Blanka, mesmo não sendo mais humano, sentia-se melhor do que em qualquer ocasião de quando o fora. Aquela era sua nova condição e ganhara uma nova casa, uma nova rotina em que a palavra liberdade regia todas as suas ações. E não pretendia abandonar tal existência tão cedo.

Manhattam, Nova York.

Por entre as ruas e avenidas movimentadas, uma alma solitária seguia alheia a tudo e todos. Caminhando a passos padronizados, corpo coberto por uma capa vermelha dos pés até a cabeça, já vagava há meses sem direção, sua vida desprovida de qualquer sentido. Dentro de seu inescapável transe, procurava novamente de modo desesperado a voz de seu mestre, ao menos um murmúrio, um sussurro que a pudesse levar até ele. Já atravessara campos, estradas, pequenas e grandes cidades em busca do mínimo indício, da mais simples orientação. Porém nada encontrara.

Até aquela tarde.

-- Querida...

O chamado sedutor viera das profundezas de um beco sombrio pela frente do qual Cammy passava naquele momento, paredes pichadas e latas de lixo abarrotadas de matéria em decomposição. Parou diante da viela e, obedecendo ao primeiro estímulo que recebia em muito tempo, avançou na direção da voz. Deixou-se mergulhar na escuridão, desbravando o trajeto até o final, buscando seu mestre a qualquer preço.

-- Minha linda...

E, da penumbra, ele surgiu mais lindo e poderoso do que jamais fora, com seus olhos brancos convidando-a de forma irrecusável a abraçar seu corpo coberto pelo uniforme vermelho. Assim seus braços o cingiram e, recostando os cabelos loiros numa das ombreiras metálicas de seu guia, sentiu profundo êxtase por tê-lo finalmente reencontrado, por estar novamente junto dele.

Seu sofrimento havia terminado.

Complexo de pesquisas Arklay.

A porta da sala foi aberta discretamente pelo lado de fora, as luzes do corredor iluminando de leve seu escuro interior. O indivíduo adentrou-a e, tomando cuidado para trancar a fechadura silenciosamente por dentro, em seguida acendeu uma pequena lanterna para conseguir visualizar o ambiente. Retirou os óculos escuros, guardando-os num dos bolsos do jaleco, e então passou o facho de claridade sobre uma cama, estante de livros, mesinha... Até deter-se de frente para uma escrivaninha.

Passou a examiná-la minuciosamente e acabou surpreendido quando, ao abrir uma gaveta, um minúsculo pedaço de papel voou sobre o chão. Revelando-o sob o foco de luz, constatou se tratar de uma pequena nota que por muito pouco não lhe passara despercebida. Apanhou-a com a mão livre e, aproximando dela a lanterna, leu seu conteúdo:

_G = T + X_

_X = Sherry_

Nesse repentino vislumbre, as coisas nunca fizeram tanto sentido para Albert Wesker.

**FIM**

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
